Adoption
by IAmHazel
Summary: This story is about a group of kids and parents. They all find love and some will lose things and there will be lots of Percy and Annabeth. (not good at summaries) Please read and enjoy. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, guys. I know that you all hate me. That's okay I hate myself a little bit too. This story has been a roller coaster for me. I have wanted to finish it for a long time but whenever I sit to do just that something stops me. I don't know whether I thinks the story is bad or just I have writers block but whatever it is hope to get over it as I start going over my chapters again. I'm going to be adding and taking out things I think are missing. I feel some of the story moves to fast or isn't realistic. So. Please. Please. PLEASE. Bear with me I really want your input and comments. They always make me happy. If you are new to this story. Hi! Welcome to Adoption where you will cry, laugh, and probably want to kill me. If you have any questions, please ask them. I love answering them. It makes me happy to know you are interested in this story. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1**

 **POV Percy**

"I am so terribly sorry Mr. and Mrs. Jackson you don't know how much it pains me to have to tell you this. With all the test we have run on the both of you it seems that they all came back with bad news. I am so sorry, but it seems that there is no way you two will have kids on your own."

No one ever thinks it's them. They hear it happening to other people all the time, but you never think it could be happening to you. Annabeth and I are sitting in Doctor Apollo's office getting the worst news we have ever gotten in our lives. We are both in our late twenties almost thirty just wanting to start our family, but it seems the world had other plans.

"Now there are a few other options. We can take your eggs and sperm and put them into a surrogate, or you could adopt. Either way, you will still get a family. It just won't be as traditional as you had hoped or planned."

"Thank you so much Doctor Apollo, my wife and I will have to talk about the situation. We appreciate your help." I said, standing up to shake the hand that was outstretched to me.

"Again, I am so sorry I couldn't help. You two have a wonderful day and please if you need anything contact me." Have a wonderful day my ass.

I nodded, and we left his office. In the lobby, I took Annabeth's hand and squeezed it knowing she probably needed the support just as much and maybe even more than I did. She squeezed it back ten times harder. This was hard on me, but I cannot imagine what it's doing to her.

We get to the car, I put the key in the ignition and start the car. Before I move the car into the drive position I look over at her. Tears are streaming down her face. I take her hand once again squeeze it. I put the car in drive to go home.

We get into the house, neither one of us says a thing I just don't know what to say yet. But before I can even think of something to say she is off to our room. I immediately follow her. When I see her in the middle of the bed hugging a pillow and sobbing that's when the words come out of my mouth.

"Annabeth, there is nothing we could have done," I say.

As I get onto the bed with her I pull her into me and she just sobs. It hurts to see her like this and know I can't help her. I wait till the sobs die down to say anything knowing we both need time to calm down. To be honest I don't know what to say I am upset too. Making a child is one of the many things we could not wait to do when we first got married. We've talked about it since high school and knowing that will never happen just really sucks.

"This is the one thing I should be able to do but I can't Percy. I just wanted to be a mom and have your babies, but I can't, and I can't make you a father." she is crying even harder now.

"I know babe I wanted that for us too. But you know what we can still have a family just not the way we thought. What about our other options did any of those appeal to you?" she was calming down now.

"This is going to sound really strange but if I don't get to carry your child in me then I don't want anyone else carrying it. Even if it's my egg in the mix as well. It just doesn't feel right." I chuckled of cores she would say that she so the jealous type even if she denies it.

"So, I think we should adopt." I was happy she said this.

When I was 13 years old I was adopted into a nice family. They had another little boy of their own but there were problems with the pregnancy and birth, so they couldn't have any more kids. They wanted more though, and they chose me and I'm forever grateful for that.

"You have no idea how happy that makes me," I say and kiss the top of her head. "What age were you thinking?"

"I was kind of thinking teenagers," this surprised me " because I know what you went through and I don't think I could know that those things are happening to other kids. Just because they are older doesn't mean they don't deserve a nice home and someone that loves them. "

I completely agreed I kissed her head again. I just couldn't wait to start a family with her even if it wasn't the way we planned.

 **TIME SKIP TO A COUPLE WEEKS LATER**

"Fostering isn't going to be easy it will probably be one of if not the hardest thing you will ever do. It's taxing on you emotionally getting attached then losing someone as quick as you can in this situation is not something every person can handle. Plus, the type of kid can be taxing as well. You can get anywhere from a well-behaved angel to a no-good rule braking hoodlum. It will take a toll on both of your lives and theirs. Keep that in mind though when you get these kids it will be helpful to understand their situation and them yours."

We were meeting with our adoption lady. She was helping us with the know how on all of this. It was something I was familiar with, so I wasn't to worried. She seemed to think we were incompetent and couldn't do anything. We were adults after all.

"This is actually something I am familiar with being a foster kid myself. I was adopted at 13. Although I'm sure times have changed since I was in the system." I say she just nods.

"Even so you are correct the world has changed. Kids have grown up differently than you did I'm sure. It will be different from what you're expecting. Now just sign here and here and you two will be the new foster parents for three teenagers. You're still alright with three? Three teenagers?" we nodded. There was that you sound out of your mind voice again.

We have more than enough space and money to take care of three kids. Our house was way to big for just the two of us. It would be nice to have someone in the rooms we never use. It was meant for a big family and we intended it to stay that way.

"Perfect," she claps her hands together. "I'll bring them by tomorrow evening."

That was our cue to leave. We said bye and thank you to the annoying lady and made the trip back home. It was so exciting to finally be starting the one thing we have wanted to start as a married couple. A family. It wasn't in the traditional sense of starting a family but who gives a shit I was going to be a dad. Okay, so maybe not right away but still it was close enough for me. I am so ready to start this new crazy adventure with the women I love.

...

 **Thanks for reading. For this chapter I added somethings that I think made more sense and actually sounded like someone competent wrote it. So please review and let me know.**

 **P.S. I own nothing except the plot!**

 **-IAmHazel**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! Here is chapter 2!**

 **...**

 **POV Annabeth**

It was the day. The day that me and my crazy husband have been waiting for, for the last couple of months now. It was after we learned that we could not have children in the traditional way that we decided to become foster parents. Hopefully this would bring us to become real parents. That's what we want. That's what we have always wanted to be parents.

"Do you think they will like us?"

Percy asked me while waiting by the door looking through the window like a little kid waiting for the ice cream man to turn the corner. I rolled my eyes at him. I married a complete idiot, but he was mine and I would change that for the world. Not only did I marry an idiot I married my best friend and that's what really counted.

"Percy, would you please get away from the door you're going to freak the kids out before they even meet us. Do you really want their first impression of you to be your face pushed to the glass like a little kid?" He sighed while trudging away from the door pouting just like a kitten.

"Sorry it's just I'm so excited I can't wait to see them and get to know them. How old are they again? I wasn't really listening to that part of our conversation with Hera. I was too excited to even think about anything other than becoming a foster parent." Of course, he wasn't paying attention when does he ever? I sighed but told him anyway.

"One 15 and two 17 the 17-year olds are twins." he nodded. "You know that this might not work out and they might have to leave? Not that I want that to happen, but we need to think logically about this. They could get into trouble or they could feel uncomfortable with us or anything really." He came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Yea I know. It's part of the reason I married you, so you could be my logic." He smiled his cheeky smile. He went back to his serious voice before continuing. "It's just maybe it will work out in the end maybe we will get a family out this. It would be nice to have something actually work on the first try for once. I just hope they like it here enough to try and maybe we will have our family like we've always wanted." I was hoping the same thing, but I just didn't want to get to attached just in case it didn't work out.

"You now I won't be able to finish dinner with you attached to me like a leech." I was making spaghetti because I figured that was the safest thing and everyone loves spaghetti. "Maybe I should have made something different." I said second guessing my choice.

"It will be fine they will eat the it and be hap-"

The doorbell rang, and Percy let go of me took my hand in his and together we made our way to the door. Percy opened it and there stood Hera and three teenagers looking in awe of the house. We let them in. Ignoring Hera all together Percy went straight for the kids. Waving a little he introduced us.

"Hi, I'm Percy Jackson, and this is my wife Annabeth."

"Percy, Annabeth this is Hazel Levesque, Jason, and Thalia Grace."

They didn't really look at us still taking in the house at least what they could see from the front entrance. It is a big house, but we had planned to have a big family one day, so I thought big when designing it.

"Well it's nice to meet all of you. I made spaghetti. I hope that is okay with everyone. Hera, you are welcome to stay for dinner."

I was hoping that she would leave and let us just be us to start. She was kind of a bitch plus I wanted to get to know these kids better without anyone else hovering.

"Actually, I have to go. I have another foster family to visit it was an emergency last I heard so I have to go quick. You three please stay out of trouble and listen to them. They are excited that you are hear." we all waved good bye.

"I thought she never leave. She's kind of a bitch."

"Percy!" I said and smacked the back of his head.

"What she is." all three kids laughed. I just rolled my eyes. "Okay before we show you guys to your bedrooms we are going to have dinner is that okay?"

"When you say bedrooms with an 's' do you mean separate bedrooms or all of us in one?" asked Jason.

He was a blonde-haired boy with startling blue eyes like the sky on the clearest of days. He was about the same height as Percy just a few inches shorter about the same build as well. He had a tiny scar on his top lip it was adorable. He was wearing faded jeans and an old hoodie that looked like it was from an old school sport.

"You each get your own room. That's okay, I hope. I mean there is more than enough space for you all to have your own." Percy asked.

"Okay? It's fantastic! I can't remember that last time I got my own room." He said, and the girls nodded.

"Well good." Percy smiled.

Thalia was a head shorter than Jason, so she was probably almost to six foot but not quite. Being twins you would think that her and her brother would have the same color hair but hers was black and choppy, like she had to cut it herself. Her eyes where a mix of Jason's blue and a darker colored blue more like a stormy day than a clear one. She had on black skinny jeans with too many holes in the not fashion kind of way but the I've worn these jeans to many times way. She was also wearing a black shirt that looked like an old band tee that was too big for her but she tied it in the front as if to try the style that has been going around.

I headed back to the kitchen to finish up dinner when I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. It was Hazel. Hazel was dark in color with curly brown hair and was short with eyes that were a pretty gold color. She had a pair of well-worn overalls with the cuffs rolled a few times and under was just a plain white t-shirt. Well it would have been white if it was washed properly.

"Do you need any help?" She asked me, and I smiled at her.

"Could you finish setting the table Percy started to, but he never finishes anything." she giggled a little and went to the table to finish the job.

Dinner was good. Everyone enjoyed the spaghetti there wasn't any left over. Which was a good thing, but I got the feeling that it showed that the kids hadn't had a good meal in a while. After dinner we all headed to the living room. Where we would officially start getting to know these wonderful kids. I could already tell they were going to fit in nicely here. Let's just hope it stuck for a long time.

The three of them set on one of the couches and Percy and I occupied one of the Chairs him in the seat I was perched on the arm of the same chair. It was rather quiet but that's what I expecting I hope that it gets better with time. That they open up and talk to us let us get to know them the same way we hope they get to know us. Percy and I were about to give them the rules for the house that we talked about earlier this week. We didn't want to be strict and give them no freedom at all, we figured they had enough homes like that, and a change would be welcome. But we figured rules would help in the long run especially if they stayed long term.

"We are going to start off with just giving a few rules and the move to getting to know each other" I said.

"We don't have that many rules just a few and I think they are pretty reasonable." They nodded at us. "One we are okay with you guys hanging out with friends and all, but your curfew is 10 on weekdays 12 on weekends during school. In the summer we can talk about it for now we will keep it 10 and 12." Again, three nods. "If you're going to be a little late just text me and it will be okay. By a little I mean like 15 minutes tops." said Percy.

"We don't have phones." Jason said, I nodded.

"We know and that is why we are going to take you guys to the mall tomorrow to get a few things. Like phones and some school clothes. Even if school is still a month away. We don't want to over whelm you we just thought you could use a few extra things." they smiled.

"Okay rule number two, if you bring someone home of the opposite sex, we are okay with you bringing them here just no closed doors, and me, Annabeth or one of you have to be in the house at all times." they nodded again. "Number three you can ask for anything don't hesitate there is a possibility we will say no but ask first please we want you to have access to things." said Percy

"Now we don't know each other very well so let's say something about ourselves. I'll start. I am an architect at a firm in town, I designed this house plus many other buildings around the city. I love to cook, there is a big chance you will catch me singing around the house even if I'm terrible at it. And my favorite color is green." they smiled at the last one.

"You guys might not have noticed but there is a big ass swimming pool in the back yard and that is because I love to swim. My love of swimming came from the ocean and that is why I own an aquarium. Well my love for the ocean and also because I'm a marine biologist. I cannot cook at all and that's why I married her." they laughed "I used to play football and hockey in school. I was adopted by my family when I was 13 so if you guys need to talk about anything we can." they seemed pretty surprised at the last statement.

"Well I'm Jason which you guys know. I was the QB for my old school's football team, I played baseball I usually pitch, but I don't mind second base either. I am a movie junkie; my favorites are any of the Marvel movies. My favorite food is mac and cheese, but only the kind you make from scratch with like shredded cheese and milk. I don' t know what else to say."

"That's okay we will learn new things about each other along the way." I smiled.

"I have to say this is the first foster home that we have been too that's not a dump." says Thalia "I have never had a conversation like this with any of my other foster parents. It's nice though it means you guys care. I like to dance and listen to rock music. I am a strong believer in coffee. I am not a morning person and I don't think I could live without that him." she says pointing at Jason who just smiled.

"Well okay, I may come off as shy but I'm really not I'm just a quiet person. I like to horseback ride and I love to cook and take care of people. I want to be a nurse one day and save people for a living. I really like strawberries and strawberries covered in chocolate. And I hope to stay here for a while." Hazel finished off quietly.

I looked at Percy who was smiling at her we had hoped on keeping them for as long as we could, or they would let us.

"I am glad that all of you are here. We have wanted a family for a long time but could never have one traditionally. I want you guys to feel welcome here this is your home now too. I hope you love it here." I said.

"I am going to go wash dishes, so you guys can go hang in your rooms, watch tv, whatever you want." said Percy with a smile.

"Um, can I help you with the dishes?" asked Jason

"Sure, man come on." I smiled at the boys they were going to get along I could just tell.

 **POV Jason**

It seemed strange to be here in a house like this. For once I finally felt like I could have a home here. With adults that actually care. My sister by my side and nothing else to worry about. Not my next meal or whether or not I would end up with a black eye for saying the wrong thing. It was nice to feel wanted for once.

I had asked to help with dishes because I wanted to talk to Percy about his time in the system compare war stories if you will. Also, he seemed really cool and like someone I could look up to and aspire to be. Which I've never had before, I think that would be nice to have someone to lead me in the right direction. I just hoped they liked us enough I'd hate to get to attached them and have it be taken away in an instant. There weren't many rules, and Annabeth can make some damn good spaghetti everything was looking up so far.

Percy started the water and was adding the soap I grabbed the rag off the hook, so I could dry. I didn't know what to say at first and he didn't push me to talk either. It was nice to just sit in silence and do something so mundane.

"So...um this might be a little too personal especially since we just met like two hours ago but uh...what was it like for you in the system? Was it smooth sailing or was the water rough?" Percy looked at me. He thought for a minute.

"I told you that you could talk to me I guess didn't think you would ask so soon." He paused. "I'm not going to lie, and you probably know that it is hard to be in the system." he paused again "I wasn't the most well-behaved kid especially since I have ADHD and dyslexia. I got into a lot of fights with the other kids that were put in the homes with me and at school. Simple things would set me off at the drop of a hat. Especially if it involved bullying of any kind." I nodded "The worst was this home in New York. It was in this apartment with this awful man who thought the world owed him everything. Me and the other kids called him smelly Gabe. He was awful, to us, and to his own wife."

"When you say awful do you mean like physically awful?" he just nodded. "How do you stop it? It happens all the time. Our last foster home was a night mare like I still have actual nightmares from this place. The foster dad was worse than the mom was, but she was still a handful. He was physical she was just nasty to talk to." Percy looked at me with sad and understanding eyes not pity like most do.

"I just want to let you know I won't lay a hand on you or your sister or Hazel." he said. I nodded I didn't think he would he didn't seem like the type. "How bad did it get?"

"One time I was late because of traffic. I told them about the traffic that morning because they were shutting down a main road for construction, they knew about it before I told them. But they didn't listen or didn't really care to. The mom started cussing me out and the dad punched me a couple of times. I had to take it though because if not they would have got Thalia. They would use Thalia and I against the other sometimes like when we refused to talk or when we didn't do something fast enough. They would tie her up and hit her right in front of me and if I tried to help her it got uglier." I looked down at the plate in my hands they were shaking. "I could take it. I would take it. There were three other boys in the house with us. Travis, Connor, and Dakota. They were siblings, Travis and Dakota are six and Connor is sixteen. But it didn't matter."

At some point we had moved over to sit at the island which was in the middle of the kitchen. I don't remember putting the plate down or walking to the chair I was currently sitting in.

"Where did you say this was?"

"In Brooklyn." he nodded. "I wish we could make sure they were okay. The littles ones were always scared. They had to try hard not to cry because it "hurt" the dad's head too much. Thalia would always talk them down she was good at that."

"Thank you for telling me this Jason. I am going to see what I can do for the other boys. I can't promise anything, I also have to talk to Annabeth, but I will sure as hell try and get those kids out of that situation." I looked at him and nodded.

He was obviously a good man I can see that anyone could see that. It was going to be good to stay here hopefully for a long time.

"Thanks, I think I am gonna head upstairs now if that's okay?"

"Go right ahead." I started out of the kitchen. "Oh, and Jason?"

"Yea."

"I hopefully you know that Annabeth or I will always be here for you no matter where you end up or who you end up with. You can call us whenever especially if the situation is an emergency."

"Thanks Percy."

It was strange to live here, in this big house with these nice people who cared enough to get to know us. Who actually fed us food and let us have seconds. It was actually amazing. Thals and I usually get the shitty homes we're older so they think we can handle it. Most of the time we can but it gets tiring after a while. This was going to be a good change something long overdue. We might try and stay here and never leave these amazing people.

 **POV Percy**

It was the kids first night here and already Jason was opening up to me about his life. Which I was no expecting at all. He seemed like a really good kid who just got stuck with at shitty life. It almost always happens to the best people.

I was just finishing the dishes and was currently wiping the counter when Hazel walked into the kitchen. I looked up and smiled at her and she returned one. She seemed like a sweet person who didn't have a bad thing to say about anyone.

"Can I have a glass of water?" she asked.

"Of course, here let me get it for you." I went to the cabinet and grabbed a glass. "I hope we didn't overwhelm you guys tonight with everything. We are just super excited you are here."

"You didn't. This is one of the nicest homes I have ever been in." I was confused.

"How long have you been in the system?"

"As long as I can remember. My first memory of it was when I was three or four." she said. Like it was completely normal. Like being in the system for 15 years wasn't a big deal.

"Wow that's a long wait."

"Yea it sucks, extra now because people don't like to adopt teenagers. We're to old I mean it's better I guess you get more of a say where you go." I smiled sadly. I handed the water to her. "Thank you."

"Goodnight Hazel. If you need anything feel free to come knock on our door okay?"

"Okay goodnight."

I went and turned out the kitchen light heading for my room. I was still thinking about what Jason told me about the other boys in that awful situation. It just broke my heart that people were so cruel. Beating six-year olds? I made my way over to the bed where Annabeth was reading after getting ready for bed. She was staring at me like she was waiting for something.

"Sorry, what did you say?"

"I said how was your talk with Jason?"

"Good he asked me about my time in the system." she nodded. "I told about Gabe." she raised an eyebrow "And he told me about this awful home him and Thalia lived in, in Brooklyn, where the parents would beat him and Thalia." she got an angry expression on her face.

It's been one day and already I could tell she was attached. I couldn't wait to tease her about being a mama bear to her cubs.

"What kind of beat. Like you beat?"

"Not as bad no but still. He also said that there were three other boys with them. Two of them are six. Six. The other sixteen. We have to try to get them out of there Wise girl. I can't sit here and know there is some man beating a six-year-old child."

"I know. How about I call Hera in the morning and see what can happen. But for now, we have a big day tomorrow so come to bed."

I climbed in Annabeth put her book down and turned off her lamp as I did mine. Then she curled into my side.

"I love you Seaweed Brain."

"I love you Wise Girl."

 **...**

 **Please R & R and let me know if you like that I am rewriting these chapters!**

 **-IAmHazel**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3!**

 **...**

Chapter 3

 **POV Percy**

It was mall day. I wasn't excited about the whole shopping part about the day. I was more excited that we were making these kids lives easier by doing this. It was going to be long day I could just tell. They would get what they needed and anything they wanted as well. Money was no issue for us if I'm being completely honest, we had it spilling out of our ears. We donated a lot of it and when we decided to adopt, we started putting some away for our future.

I had just gotten out of the shower and was finished getting dressed taking my time but still in a not leisured manner. So, I decided that it was time to get everyone up for the first official day of being foster parents. Starting with Jason I knocked on the door and heard a groan. I took that as a sign to come in. Jason was sprawled on the bed like he had never had that much room to sleep in his life, half the sheets on him half on the floor.

"Jason. Man, it's time to get up It's mal day." there was another groan. "Yea, yea I know but the mall has other perks." next was Hazel.

I was about to knock when the door flew open before my fist even contacted the door. She seemed like a morning person.

"Good morning!" she said with a cheery smile.

"Well we're happy this morning." I smiled at her. "Sleep well?"

"Yes, that bed is super cozy." I smiled again.

"I think Annabeth is down stairs making breakfast if you want to help her. She could probably use it she isn't used to cooking for so many. Although I do eat like an entire football team." she giggled while skipping down the stairs.

For reasons unknown to me I had the strangest feeling that Thalia was going to be a monster to get up out of the three of them I knew this was going to be a challenge. I knocked on the door and no answer, so I tried again but there was still nothing. I opened the door to a sleeping Thalia. She was in the middle of the bed mouth wide open breathing heavy. I would hate to wake her up, but really had no choice.

"Thals time to get up. Annabeth made pancakes for breakfast." Still nothing.

"I got this." Jason said form behind me. He stuck his head in the door under my arm and the continued to scream "THALIA GREEN DAY IS GOING TO BE AT MADISON SQUARE GARDEN. TICKETS GO ON SALE IN FIVE MINUETS HURRY!" she popped her head. To us laughing so hard we were close to tears. Her face was priceless.

"You guys suck." she huffed. "Watch out Sparky you might just find yourself woken up to a cold bucket of water tomorrow." Jason just rolled his eyes and made his way downstairs.

"Thals, Annabeth made pancakes."

"Can she make them blue?" she asked shyly. I stopped could this girl get any better.

"What did you say?" I asked just to make sure I heard correctly.

"I asked if she could make the pancakes blue?" she said confused.

"I knew I was going to like you" I smiled at her and then I ran down the stairs screaming for my wife. "ANNABETH!"

"What? Why are you yelling this early in the morning?"

"Thalia likes blue pancakes! Can you believe it I'm not the only one!" Annabeth laughed while rolling her eyes.

"Well good thing I already made them blue because my husband is child and doesn't like the 'regular ones'. Whatever that means." She mumbled the last part.

"Wise girl you know they don't taste the same. I have been telling you this since we were 16 blue food is better than regular food."

"He's right blue food is way better than regular food." My smile grew to the size of the Mississippi river.

"Great another crazy person just my luck." Annabeth said shaking her head with a smile on her face.

Once we were all seated at the table just about to start eating. When Annabeth mentioned something about calling Hera. The whole table went completely silent. Well shit. I thought she should have given some context as to why she called. But before I could say anything Hazel cut me off.

"Are you already sending us back? I thought this one was going to be different." Said Hazel with tears in her eyes

"Oh, sweetie no! We couldn't be more pleased with you it is nothing about you guys. Last night Percy told me about three other boys that shared a home with Jason and Thalia. I was asking about them this morning so I woke up early and called Hera to see what I could do to help. Turns out that they just got taken out of there last home. The other foster parents got arrested for child abuse and neglect." I saw Jason physically sigh in relief. Probably both for not having to leave and for the other boys being away from that awful place. "So, Perce and kids what do you think about adding few more people to this little make shift family? Is it too early to call us that?"

Jason stood up surprising Annabeth he walked around the table to her side. Pulled Annabeth out of her seat and crushed her in a hug that looked really tight. He seemed so happy that he didn't know what else to do but hug her. It was so cute. I almost took my phone out to snap a picture but thought better of it. Not the time.

"You can call us whatever you want family or team or whatever. Thank you so much for taking us in and taking the time to think about Connor and his brothers it means a lot to us. Those boys have been through so much." She looked at me over his shoulder with tears in her eyes.

"It's a yes those kids have been through a ton just like Jay said they need some people like you in their lives." Thaila said

"I wouldn't wish a situation like theirs on my worst enemy so it's a yes form me." said Hazel.

"It's a yes for me too. That means boys will outnumber the girls." I said with a smile.

"So, it looks like we will have to pick up more than we thought at the mall. So, children and when I say children that includes you Seaweed Brain finish your breakfast and then we will leave for the mall." Jason and she sat back down to finish their breakfast.

"Whatever you say Wise Girl."

The mall wasn't as packed as I thought it would be. It's a Saturday, so I assumed it would be busy, but it just looked like a normal day. This place has always had a special place in my heart. It's fairly new but it still meant a lot. For one my wife's firm designed it and it was for our close friends' mom, so it was special. Here we are, five us walking into and out of stores just browsing mostly. Understood why the kids weren't really buying anything they probably didn't know how much was too much. I stopped to clear the air.

"Guys I wasn't kidding in the car get what you want okay. Really, we don't mind, I know for a fact that I wish someone would have done this for me when I was in the system."

"Can we go to Hot Topic?" asked Thalia. I heard Jason groan.

"How about I take the girls and Percy and Jason can go together and we will meet at the food court at one for lunch at one?" asked Annabeth everyone nodded.

"Where to kid?"

"American Eagle?"

"Sounds good to me."

On our way there we didn't talk much a little quiet never hurt nobody. We got there and went in, tried on some jeans and then some shorts and a few shirts. We ended up getting 3 pairs of jeans 2 pairs of shorts some boxers and a couple of nice shirts. The girl at the counter was Piper one of my best friend's kids. They lived in the house next to ours.

"Piper funny meeting you here." I said with a smile.

"Hi, where's Annabeth did she come with you?" The girl loved my wife. Ever since she was born, they have been attached at the hip.

"Nope I'm here with Jason. You remember how we are fostering right?" she nodded "Well this is one of them. Jason meet Piper. Piper Jason." I looked back at him.

He had this funny look on his face. Like a mix between having gas and amazement. It was rather hilarious to look at.

"Wow." he said staring at Piper. I nudged him. "What? Oh uh... h-hi."

"Hey" she said with a smirk.

It was hard not to laugh out loud at the expression he was making, Jason was getting so red. Almost like he was sick and needed to see a doctor red.

"This will be all Pipes thanks." she rang us up, said our goodbyes and we were off.

"You have drool on your face." he took his hand and wiped at his mouth. I laughed. "Kidding, but man was that funny, you should have seen the look on your face when you saw her! Priceless." I said while whipping a fake tear away.

"This is not a laughing matter. I was not ready for her. She came out of nowhere how someone looks like that?" then more to himself said "But man would I love to look at her all day."

"I got to warn you. She's one of my best friend's daughters and he ain't small at all." he nodded.

We stopped at a few more stores before lunch. At the food court we got a table big enough for all of us. I handed Jason a twenty and told him to get whatever he wanted. He said thanks and was off. I was looking around for the girls when I noticed three women with bags covering their arms. I waved them down and they came by to sit with me. They dropped the bags.

"So, what's the damage?" I said with a smirk. They all laughed

"Well Forever 21 was having a sale and so was American Eagle so we got what we needed in two stops."

"Did you see Pipes?"

"Yea she said something about you and a drooling blonde?" she said raising an eyebrow.

"I was not drooling, just staring that's all." Jason said as he sat down with his Chinese. We all laughed.

He handed me the change I handed the girls all twenties and told them the same as Jason Annabeth got me what she was eating. After we were done, we left the mall for the Sprint store new phones were needed for these three.

 **POV Thalia**

Being taken in by a super nice couple is not how I thought this school year would start. Sure, we still had about a month till school started. Jason and I found out a couple months ago that we would be reassigned to a new home something about the women we were staying with not being able to handle it anymore. I thought us getting reassigned would mean we were going to have to a lot of rules and doing a bunch of shit for them stuff like that.

Percy and Annabeth were for sure not what we were expecting far from actually. They are in their late twenties and already I could tell they were nice people. Like right now for example, we were standing in a Sprint store about to get brand new iPhones. There is no way in hell that this would have happened in any other family I have sent been to before.

"What color do you think Connor would want?" Annabeth asks

"Probably just silver." said Jason "But could I have the gold one?" he asked kind of nervously.

"Of course!" she said back "Thalia, Hazel what colors."

"Rose gold please." said Hazel

"Um just black." I said. She nodded and went to the front. Percy stayed with us checking out cases.

"I hope we are not over doing it with all this. We just want to make this as easy as possible for you guys especially with the school you guys will go to. I know for me I was happy my parents did this for me when they got me. I would have been eaten alive." said Percy smiling sadly.

"It is a little overwhelming but it's a welcome feeling. It's nice to be cared for. I've never had brand names or a phone before." said Hazel.

"Us too." I said, "So thank you so much really it means a lot that you guys care enough."

Usually when we are given things its soap and a toothbrush maybe a blanket maybe. The other families would say 'use it carefully because it is all you're going to get.'

"Well we want you guys to have everything you need or want for that matter. I even mean that if for some reason you can't stay with us, we would be here for you in any way we can. That is part of the reason we are getting you these phones that way if you ever need us you can get ahold us anytime day or night." we all nodded.

He seemed like a laid back and care free person but when needed he became serious. It was cool he wasn't too strict about things. I liked him, I think I would like to stay with them for good or as long as possible. Even though we just met them.

"Can you guys tell me a little bit about the other boys?" asked Percy

"Well Connor is a little bit of a trouble maker sometimes. He used to get in trouble at school for back talking the teachers." he nodded as if to say he knew what that was like. "Sometimes he gets in fights because people make fun of him or one of us or his brothers for being orphans."

Nobody liked to be called that. At least no one in their right mind wants to be called that. To know that you don't have a family that loves and wants you. It sucks to be that kid. The one no one wants.

After a while Annabeth came back to us and handed us our phones saying to be careful with them. We had already picked our cases out earlier that day. So, all we had to do was put each other and their numbers in our phones. It was cool to think that we were finally going to look like normal teenagers with a thing as stupid as a phone. It would be easier to go to school now. We would have cell phones, name brand clothes, and shoes that fit. I think I could get used to this.

 **...**

 **So, Thalia seems like a softy for most of this story. For one I feel like anyone in her situation would, so it is not an accident. I'm sorry if you like strong cut throat Thalia but she isn't here.**

 **-IAmHazel**


	4. Chapter 4

**Again, here is a new chapter revise. I hope you guys are like them I know that I like them a lot better so enjoy!**

Chapter 4

 **POV Connor**

I knew the moment the cops showed up that they were screwed. I mean I'm not mad that they got arrested far from it actually. It's just of course, that stupid bastard had to get a couple more good hits in before he got put in the slammer. Not just on me but my brothers too, I tried so hard to get them to stay quite I just don't have the thing that Thals does, I guess.

Right now, the three of us were in Hera's car on our way to Percy and Annabeth's, Hera told me that the boys and I would like this one I wasn't holding my breath. I just don't see our life getting any better.

Dakota and Travis were asleep in their car seats in the back. They're twins they are10 years younger than me. I wish that when I looked back to make sure they were okay and still sleeping that they didn't have cuts and bruises on their arms and legs, but I could only do so much in the situation we were in. Hera parked in front of this big ass house. I mean it was huge, bigger than anything I have ever lived in.

"Um Hera maybe we could go get Jason or Percy to help me with the boys. They've had a long night and I don't want to have to wake them up sooner than necessary." she nodded.

Together we walked up to the huge as fuck door and rang the doorbell. A few minutes later a short blonde woman opened the door.

"PERCY!" she yelled over her shoulder. "Hi, you must be Connor I'm Annabeth."

"Hi" I said quietly

I'm not a really open person when it came to my emotions. Unless I know you really well. Or something like last night happened then maybe you'll see parts of the real me.

"It's great to meet you but weren't there supposed to be two more?" she asked with a friendly smile.

"They're sleeping, they have had long day with moving and all." And last night I thought.

"How about I get Jason to help you get them." I nodded

"That'd be great thanks."

"JASON!" she yelled

"Yes?" he asked walking into the foyer "Connor, hey man, nice to see you again. Where are the boys?"

He came in for a hug, but I stepped back. I couldn't have anyone touch my back unless I wanted to be screaming. That would probably make fore a bad first impression. He didn't even flinch at my rudeness.

"There in the car sleeping mind giving me a hand?"

"Of course not." he said, and we walked out of the house to the cars.

 **POV Annabeth**

The first thing I noticed when Connor walked through the door was the black eye he had. I also noticed the way he took a step back when Jason went to hug him. Something was wrong and I was going to find out what exactly that was. Percy was at my side I had no idea for how long though.

"Babe are you listening?"

"What?" I looked at him. "Oh, sorry it's just did you see Connor's eye?" he nodded with a look of frustration and sadness on his face.

As the boys came back in the little ones were starting to wake up from what looked like a well-deserved nap. They looked a little scared to be in such a big place, and they had bruises and scratches all over their cheeks, arms, and legs. My heart was broken in pieces where had these boys been staying and why was it just now that they were getting out of that situation? Hera left after saying goodbye.

"Are you boys hungry? I was just about to make dinner."

The younger boys looked up from the crooks of the boys' necks at the sound of my voice. The one in Jason's arms said something in his ear it had Jason smiling. He let the boy down the boy walked over to me and tugged on my jeans.

"Hi, I'm Travis. What's your name?" he was so cute.

I crouched down so I was eye level with him. Knowing when I was a kid I hated looking up at people. I guess I still hate it being the shortest in my family.

"I'm Annabeth." I said gently, as if not to scare him away.

"Well Mrs. Annabeth can we have pizza for dinner?" I smiled.

"Well Travis. I think I can make that happen what kind would you like?"

"Um well Connor likes cheese and I like ham and Dakota also likes cheese. Which is boring don't you think?" then he paused "And Jason like pineapple which is gross. But Thalia mostly just eats the one that starts with a p. I don't know how to pronounce it." I knew what he meant. "But I don't know what that pretty girl over there likes." Hazel smiled and said.

"Well my name is Hazel, and I like cheese too even though you're right it is totally boring." He laughed and smiled then looked at Connor.

"These people are nice. We should live here forever." Connor looked sad.

"I wish we could buddy."

"Well why not you said mom and dad left because they didn't want us. But this nice lady and that man want us."

If only it could be that simple. If Percy and I could take them all right now we would, but there is a process and sometimes it takes a while to go through all the different channels to get to the prize.

"How about this." I said, picking him up. "Percy and I are going to take care of you and your brothers for as long as we can, and maybe one-day you guys can stay forever but for now let's go order pizza." he nodded while wrapping his tiny arms around my neck.

Percy looked over at me with question in his eyes. We haven't really thought about adopting the kids it's still super early in us fostering that we haven't got around to talking about it let alone thinking about it. But if this little boy wanted to stay then damnit I would try my hardest for him to just that.

"Hey Connor." said Percy

"Yes sir?"

"Oh no, no need to call me that, Percy or Perce is fine. We went to the mall to pick up some stuff for those three yesterday. Which is when we got the news you would be coming to, so we picked up you and your brothers' some things. So here." Percy handed him a phone he took the phone with Steelers case on it out of his pocket. Connor's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"It's mine?"

"All yours bud."

"We all got them our numbers, Percy, and Annabeth's numbers are already in it so need to worry about that. We all pretty much look like that too." he smiled at Jason and put it in his pocket.

"How about Percy you take these three boys to their rooms and I will order the pizza." Said Annabeth and he nodded

"Alright boys come with me."

 **POV Percy**

With the boys following me up the stairs, I showed them their rooms. The little boy's rooms where upstairs closest to Annabeth and me, just in case of emergency. I stopped at the first room and they all went in.

"Actually, guys you'll all get your own rooms." and they looked at me like I was crazy.

"And our own beds too?" asked Dakota.

"Yea little man your own beds too."

It sucked that that's all they knew. Sharing a bed and room never having their own space to just be them. I could see the relief in Connor's eyes.

"Good because Travis is a blanket hog." I laughed.

"This one is just an extra. Connor, your room is down stairs, so I will show it to you in a minute, but you can do whatever you want with it except brake the walls." he just smiled and nodded.

"Where is mine?" asked Travis. I laughed

"Yours is across the hall from Jason's and right next to mine." he smiled, and we went into the room I was pointing at.

"Dakota look it's so big. You know how many toys we could fit in here?" I followed them into the room smiling the whole way.

"Actually, we already started your collection for you." I said and opened the closet.

There weren't many but there were Legos, and some toy cars that we bought. We figured they wouldn't have many if any to put in here.

"Wow thank you so much!" he said

"Now Dakota I like to think that your room is the most special room, because it's right across the hall from Annabeth's and mine." he smiled.

He walked in and looked around. I was about to walk out when I heard him say my name.

"Percy?"

"Yea little man?"

"I like it when you call me that." I smiled

"Then that is what I will call you from now on." He nodded.

"Also, can you help me with something?"

"Sure can."

"Well my bruises kind of hurt can you help them stop hurting?" I looked at his face.

"The ones on your face?" he shook his head no

"These ones."

He lifted his shirt up it was terrible. I saw red I was so mad that my heart stopped I'm sure for at least a second. They weren't just bruising there were cuts and scratches all over his back that looked like they were fresh.

"Yea I'll help. How about you go find Annabeth and wait till I am down there okay." he nodded and ran down the stairs. "Travis, Connor can you come down stairs with me?" they nodded and came with me.

"Annabeth, I want to show you something and you're not going to like it." she nodded okay. She was sitting in the living room with Jason and the girls. "Dakota can you show Annabeth what you showed me?"

"Sure." he lifted his shirt and she gasped.

"Oh my god." she said. "Travis do you have any?" he nodded and lifted his shirt too.

She looked at Connor who shook his head no. But I knew he was lying I could see it all over his face. He seemed near tears looking at his baby brothers.

"Connor why don't you come to the kitchen for a minute." he nodded and followed me. I looked at him. "Where, are they?" he took his shirt completely off they were all over his chest and stomach and his back. "How about we get Annabeth to come clean those out. We will have Thalia, Jason and Hazel help with the others." he nodded.

I walked back to the living room the boys still didn't have shirts on. I went to Annabeth who was sitting in a chair I leaned down and whispered.

"Hey, have the others help Travis and Dakota you'll want to help Connor." she looked up at me and nodded.

"Okay boys, you two are going to go with Thalia and Hazel to get those cleaned out."

"Will it hurt?" asked Travis with the cutest worried expression on his face. Wide eyes and a pout.

"Only for a little bit, but I bet if you ask Jason he will let you squeeze his hand if the pain gets too bad." Dakota looked at Jason.

"Yea but try not to brake my hand your super strong."

He went over to them and Annabeth went with me back to the kitchen. We walked in and Connor was just staring into space. Shirt still off Annabeth walked up to him.

"Sweetheart." she said softly. He looked over at her with tears in his eyes. "How about we go to our room, so we can get those cleaned out. Some of them look a little deep. I don't think you will need stiches but still." he nodded she took his elbow and lead him up the stairs. I went with.

"Connor, you never have to worry about that man again okay. You hear me I will never let him touch you or your brothers again ever." I said

"I didn't even know they looked like that." He started crying for real now. "The boys I mean. I tried so hard to keep him away from them. But it's hard you know?" his voice cracked. "To be the oldest having to raise your little brothers at only 16. He was so mean to them. Why are people like that?" he asked. Then put his head into his hands.

"Because they find joy in other people's misery." said Annabeth. She was taking the proxied and a wash cloth to the wounds. "But you know what, those boys still love you and we have already seen how much you love them." she said "And one day they are going to realize what you did for them and they won't be able to repay you like they want to. We hope to show you the love you have always deserved. Now how about after this you take a nice shower and get in bed." he nodded.

"Connor never worry about us landing a hand on you. Okay? You know we wouldn't do that ever. Discipline and abuse are two different things and you will not need to worry about the later." He nodded again.

"Thank you, guys. Really."

Annabeth set to work on the cuts. I sat down on the sink and Connor and I talked about sports and music and art. It was more to distract him from the pain. I seemed to work.

Just seeing them all beat up and bruised put a sick taste in my mouth. If I ever met the man that hurt them, I was going to flip shit. I was already making it my life long job to teach these kids what love is.

 **...**

 **Please let me know what you think I would really like the feedback. I know that most of you reviewed the other chapters like the original ones but please tell me if this is better than that. Thank You!**

 **-IAmHazel**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is taking place the same day as the last one. Well night really.**

 **...**

 **Chapter 5**

 **POV Percy**

After Annabeth and I helped Connor with his cuts, we put him and his brothers to bed after a quick bite of pizza. I know that it sounds like we are babying Connor, but can you blame us. This kid has pretty much had to grow up fast and he is only 16. He shouldn't have to do that, he should have had parents that loved him with all their hearts. A family that wants him for him, people like us. Sure, we have only known him for a couple of hours, but he has already opened up to us so much which he seemed pretty surprised about himself.

He told us about his life in that home with those awful people. About how he would put the twins into closets to make them be quiet, so they wouldn't get hurt. How he would try and stay out of the house if he could, so the boys wouldn't have to deal with those awful people.

Annabeth was sitting on the bed just staring at the door, like she was waiting for something to jump out at her. She looked tired, scared, and a little mad kind of like a mama bear protecting her cubs. She was still staring when I was getting into bed.

"Annabeth the door isn't going to answer your questions." I said. She shook her head and looked at me with a sad smile.

"Sorry. I just can't fathom why someone would want to hurt a boy like Connor or his brothers. They are so sweet, nice, and super funny. Did you hear how he was trying to joke with us while we were helping him?" I nodded "Then after we were done I went to check on the little boys and they are the same way. Percy, Connor has had to raise those boys on his own."

I nodded again because yes, I know that. I know what it's like to have to grow up fast, how to make sure the littler kids stayed safe and away from mean people trying to break them.

"You know what? I think we need to do something soon, with everyone." I said.

"We should have everyone out hear. Silena and Beck and Nico and Will and the kids. Maybe the girls will get to know Thals and Hazel better." I nodded.

"I'll call them tomorrow, what about sometime next week?" she nodded "Okay cool, for now let's get some sleep." I said.

She nodded and turned out her lamp. We were getting situated when we heard the door open. I looked up to see Dakota. He looked sheepish about coming in. I sat back up so he could see me better and I him.

"Hey little man what's up?"

He sniffed like he had been crying. I put my arms out and he came towards me and climbed up on the bed. He wrapped his tiny arms around my neck and put his head on my shoulder. I looked over at Annabeth she looked about ready to choo her head off but stopped just in time.

"I had a bad dream." he said burying his head in to my shoulder as far as he could. It made my heart swell.

"Well do you want to talk about it?" I asked while rubbing his back.

He took a breath as if to get himself ready. After that he set back. I set him in my lap, so he was still facing me.

"It was terrible there was this man with horns like a bull and he was chasing me and Travis through this forest that had super really dark and tall trees everywhere. It was dark and raining and it was cold like really cold. We were trying to get to a hill with a pretty house on top of it like ours." I looked over at my wife who had wide eyes. He thought of this as his house already? "Someone was waiting for us, but we didn't make it." he said still crying burying his head into my chest. I was rubbing his back still to try and calm him down.

"Well it was just a dream it's not real."

"It felt real." he mumbled. I laughed.

"How about you stay in here until you fall asleep then I will take you back to your room." he shook his head no still in my chest.

Annabeth moved her hand on to his back as well. He turned to look at her, but his head never left by chest. As if he needed it to live. He was playing with a peeling letter on the front while looking at Annabeth.

"How about just for tonight," said Annabeth "you stay with us. But only tonight tomorrow if you have another dream we do it Percy's way okay?"

"Okay." he said kissing her cheek then moving his head back on to me.

I moved around so that Dakota was comfortable between us he was still buried into my chest though. I chuckled and peeked up at me and smiled. He took his little hands and put one close to his mouth while the other one grabbed my shirt in a death grip as if to hold on to the real world. I looked down at this small hand and knew that if these kids ever left us it was going to break my heart into tiny piece. Never to be cleaned up or fixed.

 **POV Jason**

 **TIME SKIP TO PICNIC!**

The last week or so has been fantastic. We have everything we could ever dream of. A pool, food, clothes, cell phones! It was great. Earlier this week Percy and Annabeth told us we would be doing a little get together with their friends. They thought it would be a good idea to have them over for a picnic so us kids could meet some people our own age before going to school. That was all okay nothing to big just a few people we had to meet right? Wrong. It was when Percy told me Piper was going to be here, that I started to freak out a little bit.

You see Piper is not pretty, she is not hot, not cute or adorable okay she is but she's more than that too. Piper is beautiful, she's stunning and a total knock out and if people don't see that then their stupid and need glasses for their obviously broken eyes. I get nervous and clammy when I'm around her. Sure, I've only been near her once, but it was enough time to figure out how hard me trying to win her affection would be. I was sitting at the island in the kitchen looking through the sports section when the doorbell rang.

"I GOT IT!" yelled not that anyone could hear me they were all outside.

I went to the door and opened it, I was met with a brick wall. Okay not a real brick wall but man was the guy standing in the door way huge.

"You must be Jason, I'm Silena and this is Charlie or Beck which ever you prefer." said a pretty woman next to the brick wall. "And these are our kids. Piper," cue butterfly's "Leo and Gwen." they all waved.

Leo was a tall kid but super scrawny, he had curly hair and elfish ears almost pointy but not quite. Gwen looked about the same age as Dakota and Travis. Though she looked a little odd in this mix of people, she had blonde hair instead of brown, but you could tell she got her looks from her mom she was just as pretty as her and Piper.

"Well come on in I think Percy is in the back with Travis and Dakota and Annabeth and the girls are around here somewhere but it's pretty easy to get lost in this house so who really knows where they are." they laughed and walked in.

The kids followed Beck out towards the pool as I waited to shut the door after they all made it inside. As we walked outside, we were met with loud squeals and happy shouts. Percy and the twins were in the pool having a grand ole time.

"Beck, kids how's it hanging." Yelled Percy.

"Pretty good man. Sorry for being late me and the little bro were working in the garage and had a little bit of a spill." said Beck

"Don't worry about it you're here now! Your taking shop right Leo?"

He was getting out of the pool while at the same time checking the locks on the floaties for the boys.

"Sure am." he said

"Jason aren't you taking shop this upcoming semester."

"Yea I think so. That counselor was kind of hard to pay attention to. All I saw was the mole right at the end of her chin."

"I know that thing is so gross. It's so big I bet it has its own zip code." said Leo.

I laughed I could already tell we would get along great.

"Leo, I know you're a good kid and would never make fun of Mrs. Boar, right?" we snickered.

"Of course not, sis I would never do that." I wonder why he called her sis instead of mom. He must have seen the look on my face because he said. "When me and Beck were younger our mom died. Beck was old enough to adopt me, so he did." I nodded

"Me and my twin Thalia have been in the system for around 8 years now."

"You have a twin?" I nodded

"She's pretty much like me but has black hair and is a lot shorter than I am." he nodded as if to say cool.

"Jason! Get in." said the twins.

"Alright you better watch out!" I yelled while taking off my shirt and cannon balling into the deep end.

 **POV Piper**

Holy hell was Jason hot I mean hotter than my dad's work shop hot. He was so tall and had those amazing blue eyes that you could star at all day as if staring at a clear sky. He was talking to Leo about some school thing when the twins yelled.

"Jason! Get in."

"Alright you better watch out!" he yelled before jumping in.

You always think the guy can't get any better they have the hair the eyes, the kiss able lips and then they hit you right in the face with the rest of them. As Jason is pulling off his shirt my mouth can't help but fall open. I looked around to make sure dad didn't see my reaction. He is super protective about me and Gwen and Leo but not as much my sister and me. I was still staring when I felt someone brush by my arm.

"Oh, sorry didn't see you there." said this girl with spikey black hair and blue eyes like Jason's. "I'm Thalia by the way."

"Piper." I said shaking her hand.

"I couldn't help but notice you staring at my brother." She smirked as if it happened a lot. My face got a little pink at the mention of my staring.

"You saw that?" she nodded with smile.

"It's cool ever since we went to the mall and he saw you he hasn't been able to shut up about 'how your eyes are never one color'" she said in a deep voice. "I mean how does he know he has only met you once." I laughed.

"Are you getting in?"

"Of course, I love swimming." she said.

She started taking off her cover up, underneath was a black bikini with little blue lightning bolts all over it.

"THALIA GRACE!" I heard Percy yell "Where the hell did you get that?"

"We got it while we were shopping Seaweed Brain." said Annabeth "don't you think it's cute?"

"CUTE! There is barley anything there!"

"Percy it's not that big of a deal she has the body to make it look good." said Selina.

Thalia smiled at mom, but Percy still looked mad. Almost like he might burst into flames.

"Besides it's not like anybody but you guys will ever see me in it." she said.

I laughed while taking off my shorts and shirt that were covering a white and gold bikini I got last summer but never wore.

"PIPER!" said my dad

"No way don't you start." said my mom.

"But look at that boy looking at her!" he said pointing at Jason.

Who at the mention of him looking looked away quickly with red cheeks. I smiled that color really looked nice on him. It moved all the way down his chest. You got to love a full body blush.

"Daddy it's just a bathing suit. It's not like I can hurt anyone." he was mumbling something about kicking boy's asses.

At this moment Leo decided to come back outside from using the bathroom.

"Holy hotness" he said a little louder than he meant to.

He was looking right at Thalia who was turned around and laughing at Jason who was throwing the boys up in the air in the pool.

"Oh no!" said Percy. "You don' t look at her, you don't think about her and don't ever think about touching her." he said. Pushing him into the pool.

"You men are so over protective." said Annabeth.

"Who's over protective?" ask Nico

"Hey guys! Connor let us in." Said Will who pointed at the boy who must have been Connor.

"But speaking of over protective, I think you fit in that category Papa." Said Bianca who was walking over to us. Nico rolled his eyes.

Today should be fun.

 **POV Annabeth**

The day was off to a great start. Everyone was laughing and eating and having fun. The kids were all in the pool. The little ones were in the shallow end with Hazel and Will and the bigger ones were playing chicken. Thalia and Leo against Piper and Jason. And form the looks the two boys were getting from Percy and Beck they were lucky they weren't dead already. I laughed at their face as if contemplating the easiest way to hide the body later.

"What's so funny?" asked Percy said while putting his arm around me.

Percy, Nico, Selena, Beck, and I were all sitting on our back patio it was close to the pool but out of the splash zone.

"You, and Beck getting all macho about the boys. Right now, there harmless."

"They are anything but harmless they are far from that actually. I know I was there age once I know what they think about." said Percy. "I thought like they did when I was their age, I was pretty sure it was a blonde that caught my eye." he said with a smirk.

"Yea same." said Nico.

We laughed. All four of us went to high school together we went where the kids well the older ones will start next month.

"I'm a little nervous about sending them to school Goode is ruthless I just don't want to see them hurt." I said

"Oh, we will make sure that Piper keeps an eye on them."

"I'm sure Bianca would be happy to show Connor around." said Nico not sounding to happy, he was looking at the two.

They were sitting in a pair of the pool chairs, a little closer than he probably liked. I noticed Connor still had his shirt on and didn't get in the pool much. I don't blame him though he probably wanted to keep his scars a secret for a little while longer.

"That would mean the world to me really. I know that they don't or won't say anything, but I think they are kind of nervous about the whole thing. I sure was my first day at Goode. Being the new kid sucks. " said Percy and everyone nodded.

"So, have you guys thought about what would happen if they have to move again?" asked Beck

"Charlie are you serious, we were having such a good time then you go and ruin it with serious talk? I can literally take you nowhere." Selena sighed. He rolled his eyes.

"No, it's okay." I said looking up at Percy "We have talked about and as of right now that isn't happening and if it does then we will do whatever it takes to get them back. No matter what."

Those kids were not going to get away from us that easily I would do anything for any of them ever. We just got them they couldn't leave yet.

 **So, I am sure the first thing that you are going to ask is why is Leo tall. Well here is the thing. I imagine that Thalia is like 5'9, 5'10 so I made Leo tall that way she can be shorter than him. Cause lets be honest what girl really wants to be shorter than her boyfriend. Second thing, I know that when I wrote these first few chapter they weren't well thought out and planned like they are now. So, the time will change, I am probably going to keep some what of the same time line, but it will be a little different. Thank you so much for reading. And if you are new HI! Please let me know what you think, and I will see you in the next chapter.**

 **-IAmHazel**


	6. Chapter 6

**Next chapter.**

…

Chapter 6

 **POV Jason Time skip to first day of school.**

The first day of school is usually a happy experience but not now. Not when you were the new kid starting your junior year. I was nervous and terrified and all around not ready for another new school with new jerks, new teachers, and new experiences that probably would be mediocre at best. Thalia and I have been to 8 different schools one for every year we have been in the system.

This will be number 9, I was nervous because, for one I was the new kid, two I was not ready for everyone to talk about me whispering about me being an orphan and, three football tryouts were this week and I really wanted to make the team. Thalia and I were juniors and Hazel and Connor are sophomores this year and the little boys were both in kindergarten. I was the one that got to take everyone to school in like a brand-new truck that Percy said he has only driven like a couple of times. So here we were on our way to school.

"Hey J?"

"Yea Trav?

"Do you think the kids at school know I am an orphan?"

I was a little shocked that he asked me this, I mean technically we are all still orphans but from someone so young. He should never know what it feels like to be unwanted and yet here he is.

"Well I don't think they have to know. Though you know Trav Percy and Annabeth might get upset if you keep calling yourself that. I know they aren't our parents, but they act like it and treat us right and that amounts to something at least in my book it does."

"So, you mean I can tell everyone I have parents now?"

I looked over at Connor trying to gage how to answer. He looked like he didn't know what to say but started talking any way.

"How about this, you tell them you live with a nice couple because your parents died, and they were the ones that got to take care of you."

It sounded good. I mean it was a lie but what six-year-old wants to tell their Kindergarten class that he has shitty parents that didn't want him.

After that no one talked till we dropped off the boys at the grade school we said good bye and they made their way to the teacher by the door. She waved at us too she looked friendly enough.

When we got to the high school, I parked in the spot that the counselor told me was mine. We got out and already everyone was staring at us. To be honest I would stare too. Four new kids all coming out of the same car, not looking anything alike and we told them we were all siblings. It makes things easier than having to explain the actual situation. We all went our separate ways when we got inside the school.

I was walking to my locker looking between my schedule and the lockers to make sure I had the right number. When suddenly, I was on the floor in the middle of the hallway. Great first day and I am already tripped, could this get any worse.

"That wasn't cool Luke." said a big Asian looking dude said while helping me pick up my stuff.

"Sorry Frank just having some fun." he said.

While walking away with the rest of the group all of guys in letter jackets. Football players. I hope I'm in one of those soon it would be nice to not end up on the floor every time I walked in the hallway.

"Sorry about them, they have problems with manners. I'm Frank."

"Jason." I said.

Frank looked me up and down like he was checking me out. It was kind of creepy. I started fidgeting with the straps on my back pack.

"You play football? You look like a QB or a running back." I nodded.

"Actually, I have played both." We started walking down the hall together.

"You are trying out this week, right?" I nodded "Cool. Let me see your schedule." I handed it to him.

"Looks like we have the same one. And your locker is right next to mine."

We continued to walk down the hallway. Well Frank was kind of leading the way and I was following. I was grateful for him though, I probably would have been searching for years without his help. We got to our lockers I put my stuff in and then threw my Nike back pack over my shoulder.

Frank and I started towards fist period when I heard someone scream fight. I looked at Frank who was already on his way to where it was. It seemed that even as a junior he kind of ran the place. We got there and the first thing I see is Hazel's crazy curls. I tap her on the shoulder, she looks at me.

"Good, go get Connor before he does something stupid." she points to the center of the circle. And sure, enough there's Connor and some kid about to throw punches.

"Kick his ass Ethan." Said another Letter Jacket wearing guy.

"Oh, I will do more than kick his ass. I'm gonna send him all the way home crying to his mommy."

"Well I don't have one, so it looks like you're the one who's going to be crying all the way home." and he lunged.

I was quicker though I caught Connor's shoulder and pushed him back. It wasn't that hard, but I hated that I had to do this I knew he was still sore from his last beating from that bastard.

"Connor come on man it's okay just let it go." I said.

"Yea listen to the other orphan, at least he seems smarter than you." Said the Ethan kid.

I just ignored him even though I wouldn't mind punching his lights out he wasn't worth it.

"He was getting handsy with Hazel." I looked over at her and she nodded. I turned around and looked at the kid.

"I am going to give you two options. One you walk way and never bother Hazel ever again. Or if you don't want that you can deal with me." I heard a few snickers. He huffed and started walking away.

"Watch your back Connor and as for you," he looked Hazel up and down "when you get rid of your body guards call me." he was going to touch her hair when a wall, well Frank stepped in between them.

"I don't think she wants that. How about you walk your fat ass to class Ethan and don't bother the pretty lady anymore." he said.

I noticed that Hazel cheeks grew red as she stared at Frank. It helped that me and Frank were bigger than Ethan and his goons otherwise I think that would have gone very different. Everyone else left the four of us in the hall.

"Connor, I get why you did it, but man how do you think it would look to Percy and Annabeth if you got in a fight the first day of school?"

"Wait you live with Percy and Annabeth? Like Jackson?" asked Frank all three of us nodded.

"No way they're my god parents." he said "My dad Chris is really close with Percy."

"Thanks, by the way?" said Hazel with a small smile. Frank's face went red.

"Uh um… ah Frank my name is Frank." he cleared his throat and I just laughed

"Well Frank, I'm Hazel and thank you for getting in his way."

"Uh…you're welcome anytime." I laughed again.

"Okay you two get to class." I said grabbing Frank by the sleeve and pulled him the other way.

"Got it bad for my foster sister, do you?" I asked him. He blushed again.

"You did see her eyes right, they were gold. I could stare into them all day."

"You don't have all day it's time for class. Let's go big guy." And we went towards first period.

Even with the morning we have had I think this school isn't going to be so bad.

…

 **Thanks guys for reading. I just wanted to let you know that I am making Chris and Clarisse Frank's parents. I know it seems weird. But I also made Piper the daughter of Silena and Beck. Sorry if that is weird and you don't like. Oh well. Please let me know what you think and I will see you in the next chapter.**

 **-IAmHazel**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **POV Thalia**

The first day of school was interesting to say the least. Piper and I had the same schedules and Jason was in three out of our eight classes. I had four of them with Leo and I was perfectly okay with that.

The kid wasn't that bad to look at, he was tall, and he had these cute pointed ears, his hair was perfectly curly, and I just wanted to run my hands through it all day long. Anyway, the day was fine Jason drove us all to school in Percy's extra Truck he had laying around. It was the end of the day and the four of us were on our way to pick up Travis and Dakota. Who went to the grade school down the block from ours.

"So how was everyone's day?" asked Annabeth when we walked into the kitchen from the garage.

"It was so good!" said Dakota "Even though me and Travis don't have the same teacher, but it was so much fun, Gwen is in my class though. So, at least I know someone."

"And you four how was your day?" she asked us.

"Mine was good I have all my classes with Piper."

"Lucky." I heard Jason whisper

"What about you three. You're awfully quite." she observed with a raised eyebrow.

"Connor take it away." said Jason. In turn Connor glared at Jason.

"Nah I think I am just going to go work on homework."

"Funny I don't remember getting any homework on the first day of school." said Hazel

"Mind if someone told me what was going on I feel left out." said Annabeth.

"Me too." I said.

Connor was about to speak when we heard the door from the garage that opened to the kitchen shut.

"Hey family." said Percy walking in he went and kissed Annabeth. He looked at all our faces. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Actually, yes Connor was about to tell us what happened at school today" said Annabeth.

Percy looked at Connor and then at everyone else. He just crossed his arms and waited like everyone else.

"Ialmostgotinafighttoday." he said super-fast where you had to really listen to hear what he said.

"Slower please." said Annabeth

"I almost got into a fight today." before either Annabeth or Percy could say anything he went on "In my defense it was because some punk was trying to hit on Hazel."

"I can vouch for that he was about to get handsy"

"What does handsy mean?" asked Dakota. Everyone stopped.

"Nothing," said Jason "how about you and Travis go play." they nodded and left.

"Connor?" asked Percy with a raised eyebrow.

"I didn't hit him." he said "But Jason almost did."

"Thanks a lot dude that's the last time I ever help you out."

He said while he hit the back of Connor's head. Percy looked at Annabeth as if to say what do we do. She answered with a shrug that said this is all you bub.

"Um... boys even though you were defending Hazel, which I am glad you did, it isn't okay to fight in school. Even though that's what I did when I was in school this one tim-"

"Not helping." said Annabeth while elbowing him in the ribs.

"Right so next time try to turn the other cheek?" he looked at Annabeth as if to say is that what you want me to say "Also make sure if you do get into fights you kick whoever's ass it is. I would much rather have you win than lose." the boys laughed.

Annabeth smacked his butt with the dish towel.

"What he means is don't fight. That goes for you girls to, I know it's hard a lot of those girls are bitches but just please try and stay friendly. This time we will let you off with a warning but next time we will be harder on you." the boys nodded. "On that note any good news form today?" she asked

"Uh actually I think I met your god son. Frank." said Jason.

For some reason Hazel's face went red.

"Oh, yea I forgot he was a junior this year. How cool did you like him?" asked Percy

"Yea he helped us out with that punk he stepped in front of Hazel when that goon was going to touch her again." Hazel blushed again. I would have to get some dirt from her later.

"Well I will have to thank him." he said.

"Alright everyone go get cleaned up we are leaving for dinner in an hour." we nodded and left the room.

"Hazel wait up" I said she stopped. "So, Frank?"

"Shut up." She said, I just laughed.

 **Time skips to dinner.**

They took us to a fancy restaurant a lot fancier than we are used that's for sure. We were still eating, there was some small talk when Travis spilled his drink and started to cry quietly in his hands not looking up at anyone.

"Oh, bubba it's okay let's go see if someone will give us a rag so we can clean up this mess." said Annabeth while holding out her hand he took it and went with her. Percy and I were picking up his plate and cup.

"Why did he get so upset? It was just a cup of juice no big deal." I winced.

"Well when we were at the other place, the parents made us watch them eat before we got anything. All we got was a cup of water and sometimes they would give us some of their food if they were feeling kind. Every once in a while, the boys would spill their drinks and when that happened, they would cry. Like I said before the man didn't like that, so he would hit them and tell them to shut up. He probably thought you were going to do the same thing. He doesn't know any better."

"Your joking." we shook our heads no. He looked mad like super mad but calmed down once he saw Travis on his way back with Annabeth. Annabeth and Travis came back with the rag and wiped up the mess.

"Hey bub," asked Percy who was sitting next to him. He picked him up and set him in his lap. "are you still hungry?" he asked quietly in his ear because the water got all over his food, Travis nodded "Do you want some of mine?" Travis smiled and nodded again

"Yes please." he said reaching out for a fry.

I just smiled I really hope we get to stay with them.

 **POV Percy**

"Hey babe?" I asked from the bathroom

"Yea?" she said form the bed

"I know that we haven't know or cared for these kids very long, but I really think they fit here with us as a family you know? I like talking football with the other boys and the younger ones just love to go to the aquarium and you of all people should know how happy that makes me." I said while walking back into our room. She smiled at me. I got in bed and looked at her.

"I know what you mean they are really good kids. Even if it was fighting. I am kind of proud of Jason and Connor for standing up for Hazel." I laughed.

"Remember when we first met?" I asked

"Yea Jacob Turner was hitting on me. You kicked his ass because he smacked mine." I laughed I was about to kiss her when there was a knock on our door.

"Come in." I said. Jason walked in he was wearing a pair of flannel pajama pants, he had no shirt on and was barefoot.

"Um…hey," he said while rubbing the back of his neck. "so, I was wondering if maybe tomorrow one of you could pick up everyone up after school. I am going to stay late and try out for the football team." he was looking at his feet.

I smiled I have always wanted to share my tips to someone that could actually use them.

"Sure, thing man. I can pick them up."

"Thanks."

"But you have to do one thing for me."

"Yea?"

"Show that kid Luke Turner whose boss." he nodded and walked out. I looked over at Annabeth who was laughing at me. "What?"

"Nothing." she said rolling her eyes.

I smirked, I leaned down and kissed her. When there was another knock on the door.

"So, this is what it's like to have kids." I said, and Annabeth laughed. "Come in." I said and this time it was Connor.

"Hey," he said looking nervous "so, uh I was wondering if maybe tomorrow after school one of you or Jason could take me to the art store.?" I looked at Annabeth.

"Sure, sweetheart I can take after I'm off at work. Would you mind if I asked why?" she said.

"Well I'm kind of really good at painting and I wanted to start doing it again. Also, I figured I should do it know while I'm with you guys. Who knows if we will get lucky enough to have another home like this one."

"Well then I can't wait to see what you paint. Tomorrow after school okay?"

"Okay cool thanks."

He said waving awkwardly and then he left. I looked over at Annabeth who was just staring at the spot where Connor stood moments ago.

"What are you thinking Wise Girl?"

"That, that boy needs to be my son and the rest need to be our kids as well." I just smiled and finally kissed her without any interruptions this time around.

"I love you." I said, and she just kissed me again.

I was so ready to not just be a family of two but a family of eight.

 **Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed. Also please R &R. Thanks.**

 **-IAmHazel**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 **POV Jason**

School was good today. No one got in any fights. No one got harassed by apes. It was just good. I could always get better though and hopefully making the football team would do just that for this okay day. It would make my life in this moment so much better. Having something that me and Percy could talk, and bond over would be so neat. I would love to have him be like a real dad. Which I know probably won't happen like ever but it's a nice dream to have. As I was walking towards the locker room, I spotted Frank walking that way too.

"Yo Frank." he turned at my call.

"Hey Jay." I was walking towards him.

"Could you show me where the locker room is?" I said

"Sure, I was just headed that way."

"Cool thanks!"

Being in the foster system barley gave me anytime to play actual football. When I was moving from house to house, I got to play some and the coaches always let me practice with the team. They knew the situation, so I never really played in an actual game. At least not away games. I'm still pretty good for barely touching the field. It would be nice to have the chance to actually play in all the games and maybe even start. Show the world that I'm worth something.

Frank and I finally made it out onto the field, meeting the rest of the guys trying out there as well. They looked like they were waiting on us. No one said that though. The coach started talking when we took a knee.

"Listen up cupcakes. I'm not here to mess around. If you're here because you think you have a fighting chance stay. If you're here to waste my time leave now." A few kids actually left. "Now. Lest begin. I'm coach Hedge as most of you know. These baboons behind me are the other coaches. Impress one of us and you got a spot.

"Now let's get started. From Luke over you are all going to throwing." That means I'm in the throwing group. Which was good since I was trying to be QB. "Frank over tackling, Leo over running and finally from Malcom over catching." we separated.

My group was me, that Luke kid Percy was talking about this scary looking dude I think his name was Butch and some other kids didn't know the names of. They started us off with basic drills. Then they brought Malcom's group over, who I later found out was Annabeth's little brother, to come catch off live throwers. It was fun.

 **Line break to the end of tryouts…..**

I did everything I could. I know I did but it would still suck if I didn't make the team after all that hard work. What really was bugging me was thinking about disappointing Percy. If I didn't make the team, I would still be the orphan nobody.

Coach started to call the names of the people getting spots first round. Then tomorrow would be another day for the ones they were unsure about. I would come back if I didn't make it today. I don't give up easily.

"Alright cupcakes our first rounders are returning from last year, Luke, Frank, Ethan, Eli, Leo, Malcom, James, Justin, Dylan M., Dylan Y. Butch and finally Parker. For our newbies only one impressed all of us and that was Jason Grace. Welcome aboard and don't disappoint."

I made the team I could not believe I actually made the team. Wait till I told everyone they were going to be so excited.

"Glad you made it." Frank said. I smiled back at him.

"Alright I will see the rest of you tomorrow if you still think you have what it takes. And if the 13 of you want to come back and help us out that would be required."

Heading back to the locker room. As we walked in Luke, Ethan and Justin were already there, I got in just in time to hear the end of their conversation. Which surprise, surprise was about yours truly.

"I mean he wasn't that good any way. Coach probably put him on the team because he felt bad that Grace is an orphan, and nobody wants him." I was about to say something, but Leo beat me to the punch.

"You got some nerve talking like that. It isn't your place to state your mind about things you don't know. Stop acting like a stuck-up snob Luke I don't even know why you tried this year. Seeing as Jason will be our new quarterback no doubt."

"Leo, I think your right we definitely found our new QB for the season. For one I'm excited to not have to cover your ass for once. I bet we even win state this year" said Frank smirking at a scowling Luke.

"Don't talk about Jason or his home life again." said Leo "Or you will have to deal with us."

"You need body guards Grace? How about you fight your battles like a real man."

"I would but I just made the football team in the first round as a new kid who has barley played any football his entire life, so I shouldn't press my luck with a low life like you." I said and winked at him.

He rolled his eyes growling at me like some kind of mutt. He walked away with his posy following close behind.

"Thanks guys." I said to Leo and Frank they nodded we all went to our lockers.

After I got done changing and putting away the practice gear, I started walking towards the parking lot to the truck to go home. I noticed something out of the corner of my eye half way to the truck. It was Piper. That weird guy Ethan had her pressed up to the side of the building trapping her from moving away from him. Which had me on edge I had a bad feeling about this. I stayed out of view to see if she needed my help or if she could handle it herself.

"Ethan just leave me alone." I moved forward a little to hear better.

"Come on Pipes you know you want me back."

He had one hand up by her face the other was really close to her ass and I could see her getting antsy about his actions. I moved forward sensing that she wanted the help.

"Ethan," I said coming out of the shadows. " coach Hedge said he wanted to talk to you. Something about you not having the grades to play. I'm not really sure."

"It can wait." he said

"I don't think so he sounded serious I guess it could cost you your spot on the team." he backed up away from her.

"This isn't over." he said to Piper. We both watched him leave.

"That was a lie. Hurry." I said grabbing her hand we started running to my truck. A shock ran through my body when I touched her as if I touched an electrical socket. "Do you have a ride?"

"Leo was going to take me home but I think he forgot. Cheer ran late." she said.

"I saw him leave earlier I can take you home. Jump in." we got in my truck. "I don't know where do you live."

"Really?" she asked

"Uh? Yea? I just moved here. Remember?" I said. "I don't know where anybody lives. Sometimes it takes me years to find my own house."

"Well neighbor, you know that balcony that you have." I nodded "Mine's the one across from it." she smirked.

I may or may not have swerved at this information she just shared with me. Her room was right across from mine? The place where she sleeps, wakes up, undresses. _Anything else think of anything else but that right now._

"No way that's so cool." I said. Trying to play it cool even though my voice totally cracked.

"Yea, by the way. Cute butt." She said I again swerved and then she laughs.

"Your joking, right? You haven't actually seen my ass. Right?" I was a little desperate. I would die if she actually saw me naked.

"My only advise is shut the currents occasionally. I am a girl and your easy on the eyes." she said with a wink. I just shake my head and laugh.

"You're not so bad yourself." I say I look over just in time to see a little blush on her cheeks. Score Jason 1 Piper 2. "Well looks like were here. See you around neighbor." I said about to get out of the truck.

"See you around." she leans over and gives me a kiss on the cheek.

Cue the shocking sensation. She ran back over to her house. I made sure she got all the way inside before I walked up the front steps. I barely got in the front door before I was bombarded with questions.

"So, you and Piper?" my twin asked

"Shut up I know you have a thing for tall, dark, and scrawny." she blushed and punched my arm. "Leo forgot to get her after practice, and that punk Ethan was all up in her business, so I just helped out before he did something to her. And I had to do something we both regretted." She nodded and then said.

"Annabeth said dinner would be done soon. She made mac n cheese."

Yes, my favorite. Just as she said this Annabeth comes out of the kitchen and yells that dinner is done.

 **At the dinner table.**

"How was school everyone? Better than yesterday I hope?" asked Percy smirking at Connor. We all laughed

"Better than yesterday, I didn't get hit on, Connor didn't hit anyone, and I signed up to tryout for the fall musical." Said Hazel

"That is so exciting I hope you get a good part! Percy remember when we got roped into being Danny and Sandy?" Said Annabeth with a smile.

"Yea it was like our very own High School Musical situation. Calypso literally wanted to kill you for even thinking about trying out. The only reason I did was so Turner wouldn't get the chance to kiss you."

"Well I'm glad you did. He's gross." She cringed like remembering something disgusting. "Well Hazel we will be there no matter what part you have." Hazel smiled.

"So, Jason how were football tryouts?" Percy asked like he had been waiting for years to ask me.

"Good I guess." I said with a shrug playing with my food.

"That's all you're going to give me? Did something happen? Did Hedge not give you a chance?" I laughed

"No actually they went great! I was the only new kid to make the team in first picks the rest were on the team last season." I said everyone started cheering.

Percy had this look of pride on his face, I could get use to that. Someone proud of me wanting me to succeed. Travis and Dakota fist pumped the air which caused Thalia to get a glass of juice down her shirt. This made everyone laugh even harder. Well except her.

"Sorry Thals." said Travis with his head down.

"It's alright buddy just be careful next time." He nodded "I'm going to go change." dinner was much calmer after that.

I was helping Annabeth with the dishes when I noticed out the window that Piper's bedroom light was on.

"Is it okay if I turn in early?"

"Sure, I'll finish up here. Goodnight my football star." I kissed her cheek and left.

It was weird having someone care enough that they actually want me. Her football star? I could get used to that. I raced up the stairs and went to my bed room made sure to turn the light on and then was about to take my shirt off when I heard a muffled.

"Don't forget the currents." I walked over to the double doors opened them. Leaned out and said.

"I didn't." I said with a wink.

I closed the doors and finished getting ready for bed. I was turning off my light and noticed Piper still there. Looks like Jason Grace takes the cake this round. I sent a smirk her way I smiled and mouthed goodnight, she did the same. I turned off the lights and got in bed a smile on my face the entire time I was falling asleep.

 **I think that Jason's POV is my second favorite POV next to Percy of course to write in. I love it so much. Please let me know what you think about all the newness of the chapters and please, please review I love to hear from you guys. Thanks!**

 **-IAmHazel**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone, here is another revised chapter I hope you enjoy it. This chapter is so cute in many ways again enjoy!**

Chapter 9

 **POV Percy**

The week started out a little more hectic than usual. Six kids was a lot of work. Along with them still getting use to us they started school. I mean the little kids were having a blast learning new things it was cute to watch them.

It was Sunday night and I was sitting in the living room with Travis and Dakota they were doing their homework. With them in different classes it was hard to keep up with them each learning at a different rate, so I had to help one then the other and go back to the first.

"Alright Trav, what does this say?" he looked at the word I was pointing and then started to stroke his chin. I just laughed.

"D-d-dog?" I smiled

Putting a skittle next to his paper. Annabeth thought it was a good idea to reward them for getting things right. At least on their homework, they know that not everything is going to get a reward like candy.

"Okay Kota your turn what is this word."

"R-u-u-um." I smiled.

"So close sounded it out with me r-u-nnnn." I made sure to put extra on the n so next time he would be able to remember.

"Sight words are hard. I'll never be as good as Travis." he pouted.

"Little man your just as good as Travis. You both get things wrong you and you both get things right this word was a little harder and his word was easier." I said.

"But daddy why does he get the easy words?" I froze.

Did he just call me daddy? It sounded like it. I was shocked. I have known this little boy for 2 months and he is calling me daddy already? I had this much of an impact on him? I cleared my throat of emotion and continued like I wasn't about to tear up.

"Well little man you guys have different teachers and different sight words. So maybe your teacher thinks you're ready for harder words."

"Does that mean I'm smart?"

"It means you're really, really, really smart." I said poking his belly on each really.

"No one has ever thought I was smart before." I frowned.

These boys were so bright. They figured out hard puzzles Annabeth gave them. They knew why something wasn't to be messed with because it could hurt them. Or when you put the piece to this piece, they will do this. They knew stuff I didn't even know.

"Well you know what? I think you are more than smart." I said and pulled both onto my lap. "You are my bright little men. And you know what bright little men do?" they shook their heads "They go wash up for dinner before Annabeth has to ask them to." they smiled.

Dakota hugged me and ran off up the stairs. Travis stayed.

"What's up bubba?"

"Since Dakota calls you daddy know does that mean I have to?" I kissed his head.

"You know what Trav you can call me anything you want. If you don't want to call me daddy, then that's okay I will love you no matter what you call me." he smiled

"I love you too daddy." he said and kissed my cheek. He ran up the stairs after his twin.

I just sat there on the floor by the coffee table skittles rolling on top of it. I was sitting there for a while because after Annabeth yelled it was time for dinner, I still hadn't moved so she came after me. She came over and sat in my lap. I kissed her smiling up at her.

"What's got you so smiley."

"The boys called me daddy today." I said with so much love and happiness in my voice. She smiles and kisses me again.

"Gross." we hear form the door.

It's Connor he walks in and sits in the chair across form us. Looking as if he's about to tell us he got a girl pregnant or something. I was not old enough to be grandpa yet.

"How can we help you?" ask Annabeth while moving off my lap.

"Um well I just heard Travis and Dakota talking about how daddy thinks their bright little men. Which is fine they are bright and smart and should be told so more often. But they have never called anybody daddy before like no one and I don't want to get their hopes up and have them ripped away from you guys. I just don't know if it is smart of them to call you that." he said looking at me. I leaned forward.

"Conner, I want you to know that I wouldn't let them call me that if I didn't think one day I would actually be their father. I might not be their birth father, but I do plan on making them and you my adoptive sons." he looked near tears.

"Are you serious?" he whispered looking from me to Annabeth and back. I nodded he got up pulling me off the floor and hugged me for dear life. "Thank you." he said into my shoulder.

"This has been the plan since we got all of you. I hope that's okay we were actually going to sit all you older kids down tonight and talk about it." he nodded. "Go get ready for dinner." I said patting him on the back. I turned back towards Annabeth she was smiling. "What?"

"Nothing your just so good with those boys. All of them Jason was so excited to tell you about football and Connor loves it when you ask about his art and the little boys love you so much no matter what you do." I smiled at and her pulled her into me and kissed her.

"I love you Mrs. Jackson."

"I love you more Mr. Jackson."

 **Line Break…..**

It was after dinner and the little boys were bathed, read to, and in bed hopefully sleeping. Asking the older kids to the family room it was time to ask what their thoughts on adoption and possibly taking our last name were.

"Okay so I know this isn't our usual Sunday night ritual, but we have a few questions." they all nodded.

Of course, Conner already knew what we were asking but we asked him not to say anything to the other three, so he just nodded along.

"So, you guys have been living with us for about 2 months now." they nodded again "And this could be a little soon for you guys we completely understand that, but we were wondering if you guys would want us to adopt you." asked Annabeth.

They kind of all just set there. They looked stunned and happy and nervous all at the same time.

"Is this a joke?" asked Jason.

"All of us?" asked Thalia.

"Yea all of you and no it's far from a joking matter. We love you. You love it here. At least I hope you do. And you all get along. Hazel is the only one without a blood sibling. It seems like the right move for us. We were hoping the same went for you guys." I said.

She looked at me and just broke down sobbing big fat tears running down her cheeks. I stood up walking around the chairs to make my way over to her. She got up and sobbed harder into my chest it was sad that it took someone this long to realize that these kids needed a good loving home.

"This was never supposed to happen. We are 17 nobody wants 17-year-olds. We're brats." she said, and I just laughed.

"Well we want you forever." Annabeth said joining the hug.

Soon it was all 6 of us hugging in the middle of our family room most of us crying happy tears. We finally all sat back down whipping eyes and noses.

"One last thing I said," I paused "we know that some of you might be attached to your last names. I mean they are the only names that you know, but if you want you can take our last name." they nodded. "Now you don't have to tell us right away. But Connor we were wondering if it was okay if we gave Travis and Dakota our last name since they are so young and haven't really attached to it as much as you have."

"I think that's fine I'm sure they will love that. And, I would love it too actually." I smiled

"Same, Levesque is too hard to say anyway. Jackson just rolls off the tongue." I laughed

"Um" Jason said and then looked at Thalia, she nodded her head, "I mean if everyone else is a Jackson and we aren't that might raise some questions. So, we want to be Jacksons' too." I had the biggest smile on my face.

"Well alright then you guys can go to bed or stay down here and watch tv. Be in bed at a decent time and finish your homework. Love you guys."

"We love you too." said Jason "And thanks Percy and Annabeth for everything."

Annabeth went over and hugged him again. She kissed his head and then did the same for the rest of them. Then it was off to bed for us.

 **POV Jason**

2 months ago, this place being my forever home would have made me laugh. Percy and Annabeth are so young I never thought that they would want us as their forever family. Hell, they were barely old enough to have a 17-year-old normally. But here I am in a big house with amazing parents that love me and my sister with me. They weren't mean or nasty they were perfect. This was going to be amazing everything was look up for us.

There was only one person I wanted to tell the news to. I ran up the stairs two at a time and threw open the double doors to my balcony as soon as I shut my main door. I opened a box of toothpicks and then took them out and threw them at her doors. About 5 toothpicks later she opened her balcony doors and stepped out. She was wearing a long sleeve t-shirt short shorts and socks that where scrunched down around her ankles. She looked perfect.

"Jason what are you doing?" she said

"Pipes guess what just happened." I asked while jumping on the balls of my feet so excited to tell her.

"Hold on this seems too good for me to be over here and not over there sharing your excitement."

She walked back into her room and came out a couple minutes later with a shelve from what looks like a closet or something.

"Are you kidding you're not climbing across that." I said

"Are you kidding? I have amazing balance." Scoffing she set one end of the shelve over on my side then rest the other on hers.

I held on to it and watched with fear as she crawled her way over.

"Hey Jason, you can let go now."

I guess I hadn't realized that she had made it to my side, and we were sitting with our noses touching. I pulled back and cleared my throat.

"Uh sorry." I said while rubbing the back of my neck.

"It's okay now tell me what you wanted to tell me."

"Oh yea. Percy and Annabeth are adopting us." I said with the biggest smile on my face.

"All of you?"

"All of us." she smiled and hugged me.

I was so excited that I picked her up and spun her around. She squealed. We were both laughing. Well until I put her down and we were again nose to nose again. My eyes flicked down to her lips. Then back to her eyes. They seem to say are you going to move or am I going to have to take that step. So, I leaned forward and let me tell you what kissing Piper is like it is like nothing I have ever felt before. It knocked my socks off. I don't know how long we were standing there kissing before we finally break apart for air.

"Wow." she breathed.

"Nicely put." I said with a smirk "I could get use to that." I laughed

"Me too." she said. "So, what does this mean?" I looked at her.

"Well I have this rule."

"Okay"

"I don't make any girl my girlfriend until we go out on a date. That way she knows everything about me before getting stuck with all this." she laughs

"It's a good rule. So how does Saturday sound?"

"It sounds good."

"So, what does your rule say about kissing?"

"Nothing." I said with a smirk.

I leaned back down and kissed her again. Man, was I excited for Saturday.

 **Hope you guys liked it. I loved writing it for you. This one was fun because I love writing as Percy and Jason so there was that. But also, because I wanted the relationships between the boys and Percy to progress and next chapter you will see Annabeth get to know the girls. Let's not forget that Jason and Piper's relationships is moving to. You will also get to see Frank and Hazel and Leo and Thalia soon but there might be some bums in the way for one of them. Please R &R and tell me what you think!**

 **-IAmHazel**


	10. Chapter 10

**PLEASE READ ME! Hi guys, I just wanted to say that I am changing somethings in this chapter that will change the story all together. Don't worry nothing big, you will find out when you read I don't want to ruin anything. Alright enjoy!**

Chapter 10

 **POV Hazel**

Last night was so surreal. I'm becoming Hazel Jackson and that is the best thing I have ever said. It might seem that Percy and Annabeth are moving fast. They are but not in a bad way. If they want us why not let them have us? And us them. We deserve it. I for one am so excited to get out of the damn system. 12 years in the system is a long time and I'm tired of being in it. I'm so happy I could explode.

I'm sitting in the family room with Thalia watching some dance show that she likes while I read a book. I only look up from it when Annabeth walks in. She seems worn out I don't blame her though six kids is a lot of work for just two people. Especially with all of us being at different stages in our lives. It's crazy to think that they still want to adopt us and be legally responsible for us as well as just becoming out forever parents.

"Hey girls," she said "do you want to run some errands with me? I need to go to the store and by the post office." I looked at Thals who looked at me.

"Sure." I said Thalia nodded.

We followed Annabeth to the car and got in. On our way to the post office she started asking us questions about school how it's going if there is anything we are trying out for. You know mom questions. It was really nice to have someone ask.

"So how has school been? I feel like I haven't talked with just you two in a while."

"I joined the dance team." said Thalia

"That's cool I was on the dance team when I was at Goode. All four years. It was hell. Although that probably had something to do with our coach. Who's yours?"

"Ours is Selena, she's so good. She actually said that I have a lot of potential and that if I work at it, I could be captain. The others aren't too happy about it, but I don't really care what they think I'm going to work by butt off for this."

"That is so exciting! Wow I never thought about it before but, I have always wanted to be a dance mom." we all kind of stopped talking for a minute. "Sorry just ever since Percy and I have decided to adopt all of you I just get excited about this kind of stuff."

"No, no it's cool I've always wanted someone to actually care enough to go to my events. I understand it's probably weird for you and Percy to think about adopting all of us right now and don't know what's what." Thalia said with a big smile. Annabeth smiled back at her.

"You are right at that it is a little weird but mostly it's super exciting and I can't wait to sit at all your competitions with you, I don't know how often we can get Jason and the boys to come but I can bet my ass Percy will be there for every single one." She smiled, so did Thaila.

"I actually was thinking about becoming your guy's manager if this play thing doesn't pull through."

"Hazel are you serious? I have heard you sing, you're great you are totally going to be the lead."

"Let's hope." I said.

We stopped talking for a while. Annabeth was the first to break the comfortable silence.

"So… any lookers at that school of yours? I only had eyes for Percy when I was there which I guess is good because I married the fool." We all laughed.

Thalia got red in the face. I smiled because yes, I did think that I had found someone special. Poor Thalia had to watch Leo and this girl Reyna suck face a lot. That didn't mean that she couldn't look at him though. I have caught him starting a few different times actually.

"Well I mean maybe but it's not like I can do anything about it he has a girlfriend. It doesn't help that she is cheating on him with one of his good friends from the football team. It's all a mess and he is worth so much more than that, it's so frustrating to watch." she said with a frown.

"That's terrible but I still need names people." she just looked out the window.

"It's Leo." I said Thalia shot me a look.

"Hazel has a thing for Frank." she said.

Okay so yea Frank is freaking fine as hell, sure he is like 10 feet taller than me but still the things I would do to that boy.

"Okay yes, I do like Frank, but can you blame me he's is easy on the eyes." Annabeth just laughed.

"Well if it means anything I think they are both really sweet boys. Even if Leo can't get his head out of his ass and see what he is missing. I have got to know both pretty well you know with knowing their parents and all." We both smiled. "Which also not that it matters but Percy has gotten quite protective of you girls so if you do ever start dating just know that you will have to deal with him. Plus, Jason and Connor, I am sure."

Even if that was the most embarrassing thing in my life time I wouldn't care because there would be someone that would want to make sure I was being treated right.

 **POV Thalia**

The conversation that Hazel and I had with Annabeth really got me thinking about how Leo has no idea that Reyna is cheating on him Malcom. I didn't want to say anything in front of Annabeth because that is her brother. But come on anyone with eyes can see that even if I have caught Leo staring at my ass or just at me in general, he won't do anything about as long as he is with her. Which shows that he really does care and doesn't want to be a cheater and that is fantastic. I just don't get why he doesn't do something about her. I decided that I needed to have a heart to heart about this with Jason about this he always helps me work through a problem. I knocked on his door.

"Come in."

I opened the door to see him sitting on his bed with his phone in his hand smiling down at it like a love-sick idiot.

"What's got you so smiley?" he looked up blushed.

"Nothing." He said

"So, Piper?" he sighed and nodded with a small smile. "Well I need some advice."

He patted the spot next to him. I take the offered seat and lay down next to him. I was staring at the ceiling he let me sit for a minute and then asked.

"Okay, I can't help if you don't talk so what is it?"

"Well you know how I have this minor crush on Leo?" he nodded "Well he is dating Reyna and I really wish this weren't true because it's so terrible this is happening to him, but the bitch is cheating on him. Plus, it's Malcom, I know they are close that makes it worse." I paused

"And you need me to say?" he asked

"I just want to know if it were you and say Piper were cheating on you with Frank would you want me to tell you?" he thought about it for a minute.

"I don't know Thalia, as my sister yes, as my best friend no." I was confused "You and Leo got close over the summer, right?" I nodded "So you guys are kind of close and you know a lot about each other, I just wouldn't want him to get mad at you for telling him something that would hurt him in the end. Especially since also he has a crush on you." I looked at him like 'what the hell' "Are you serious you haven't seen the way he looks at you?"

"Of course, I have, I may have a staring problem too." I said with red cheeks while playing with my hands.

"You know Thals I think you should wait a while he will figure it out soon enough. I know that Malcom isn't the best liar and he has a big heart and cares for Leo, so he is either going to break or make Reyna tell him the truth." I nodded

"I know it's just I want to have a chance. I have never felt like this for anyone ever. You know that." He hugged me

"He would be stupid to not want you Thals." He kissed my head and then said, "I think Annabeth was making Tacos, let's go see if she needs help." I nodded

"Thanks, little bro."

"Two minutes you're older by two minutes." I laughed

"Still older." I said with a smirk he rolled his eyes.

I hope Leo realizes what is happening behind his back soon, because I for one don't want to see him get hurt.

 **POV Annabeth**

It was such a happy day. It meant the world to me that the girls talked to me like I use to talk to my mom when I was their age. I love that they have boys that I know will treat them like princess if and when they get together. Even if one of them is still too stupid to see that he is getting cheated on.

It was bed time for the little boys and Travis and Dakota have gotten in the habit of liking a story before they go to sleep. So, each night me and Percy will switch what boy we read to. Tonight, it was my turn to read to Travis.

"Alright Trav what book?" he looked at his shelf, he had his hand on his hip and his finger tapping his chin.

"I think I would like..." he paused "Are You My Mother." he grabbed it, and we sat on the bed.

He leaned his head on my chest and was falling sleep as I read to him. I finished the book and was about to leave when he grabbed my hand.

"Annabeth?"

"Yea baby?"

"Are you my mother?" I couldn't help it tears came to my eyes. I bent down and kissed his head.

"Travis, I would love to be your mother if that's what your." he smiled

"Good night mommy."

Then he turned over and fell asleep. I was walking back to my room with a smile on my face. This day could not get better. Percy was already in bed he looked up when I walked in.

"What's got you all smiley?" he asked

"I read Are You My Mother to Travis and before I left the room he asked if I was his mom. I said I would be if that's what he wanted. Which he answered with goodnight mommy." I went over and crawled over and rested my head on his chest. He held me close.

"How was your day with the girls?"

"It was good I found out a couple of things that I think might not like." he tensed "Oh calm down papa bear there not terrible they just told be what boys they have their eyes on. I think you will approve of them. Well one of them is still taken but that's okay you were taken when I saw you. That never stopped me." I said with a smile. He smiled at me too.

"Well don't leave me hanging here who are they."

"Leo and Frank. Thalia likes Leo, but he is still with that Reyna girl, she works at the aquarium, right?" he nodded "Well any way Hazel says that Frank is easy on the eyes." I chuckled "Which is funny she said that because that's what I told my mom about you the first time she asked me about it." he laughed and kissed my head.

"You're right I do approve but those boys better understand I just got these girls, so they aren't taking them from me just yet. Leo better realize that he is missing out on an amazing girl or I'm not going to be happy." I smiled at him. "Also, mama bear you should know that Jason and Piper have found a way to reach each other's balconies. Took them long enough." I looked at him.

"Oh yea?"

"Yea Piper takes a shelf out of her closet and puts it between the gap and then one of them crawls over to the other side. It's pretty smart actually."

"And really dangerous." I said. He nodded "We can talk about that later right now I am tired. Good night I love you." I said and kissed him.

"I love you more."

We turned the lights out and went to sleep.

 **Okay so one thing every time I am talking about Annabeth and Percy in their room getting ready for bed I can't help but picture Percy sitting in bed with something like a book or and iPad and reading glasses on. Thought I would share that okay so that's all I have for now. Please let me know what you thought about the revised chapter. If you aren't new did you like what I added. I did change Leo and Thalia's relationship a little bit. If you are new welcome and thank you so much for reading. Alright that's all thanks!**

 **-IAmHazel**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 **POV Percy**

Having six kids is probably nobodies plan when deciding to start a family. In either since of starting one. Adoption or traditional family starting. That said it didn't matter that I wasn't the birth father of these kids. It didn't matter that I never heard their first words or watched their first steps. Do I wish I got to see all those things? Of course, I do. But this was the next best thing to seeing those things. I got to sit through all their graduations, see them get married, watch my grandbabies first steps and hear their first words. All because we decided that it was time to adopt these wonderful beautiful children that are living with us. Annabeth and I were heading out to meet Hera and talk about starting the process of adoption. It was exciting.

"We're heading out does anybody need anything before we leave?" asked Annabeth.

"Yea can I take the truck? Piper and I have lunch plans." Asked Jason

"Dude just consider that truck yours, lord knows you drive it more than I ever will." He looked shocked "Here's a twenty go put gas in her before you go."

"Thank you." He said

"Is it okay if I go hang out with Frank at the mall for a couple hours?" Said Hazel.

"Sure, just be safe and if he tries anything, let me know." I said, and she blushed.

"While you're gone Thalia, Binica and I were planning to take Trav, Kota, Gwen, and Katie to the park for a while." I smiled I knew Nico was probably going to hate that idea.

"Alright then all of you be safe. Boys make sure you walk those girls to the door after you are done." I said. This caused red faces and laughter from the girls.

"Wait daddy," said Travis "you forgot something."

"Forgot something I don't think so." I patted my pockets. "I've got my phone, keys, mommy's next to me. I don't think I'm forgetting anything." I shrugged.

"Yes, you are silly." Said Dakota. "You forgot to hug us goodbye." I smiled big.

"How could I forget hugs." I said.

"I have no clue there important you know." said Travis

"That they are. Well come one come hug us." They smiled.

I bent down and held my arms open and both Tavis and Dakota running towards me to bear hugged me. They hugged Annabeth too. After she faked a pout when it looked like they weren't going to.

"Alright, love you guys see you soon." Said Annabeth.

"Love you." they said altogether.

Leaving with a big smile on my face I was hoping it would stay there for the rest of the day. Oh, please help the women or family that refused my wife.

 **Time jump to meeting.**

Hera's office was a gloomy as ever. It was in dark tones of brown and tan. Her desk was made of dark wood, her chair looked like it was made for someone important. We were sitting in the seats across her desk backs to the door. Annabeth grabbed my hand for support and man was I glad she did.

"Your here to talk about adoption so let's get started have three other meetings after you guys. I am assuming this is about Travis and Dakota?"

"No not just them we were hoping there was a way to be able to adopt all of them." said Annabeth. Hera choked on her coffee.

"All of them?"

"Yep." I said popping the 'p'. "If it's possible. That would be fantastic."

"I will have to contact parents or family which ever are left. If we can't get ahold of them the court will be in charge of them so it should work in your favor. I know for sure that you will most likely get Hazel she was put in the system after her mother died when she was 3. The father evidently didn't know about her or didn't want anything to do with her."

I hated that someone would ever not want a child. I get there are circumstance where you just can't afford it or think you won't be good at it but really who wouldn't want a girl like Hazel.

"That sounds good! What about the rest of them?" we asked.

She typed on her computer for what seemed like hours. Then finally she looked up at us to finish the conversation.

"It looks like the only ones that still have any sort of parent are the three youngest boys. We will call their mom and see what she wants us to do." so she picked up the phone and started dialing the number. It felt like years till someone picked up.

"Hello, this Hera with Olympian Foster Care am I speaking with Helen?" "Yes, this is about Connor, Travis, and Dakota. No, they haven't done anything wrong. Yes. Have some good news there is a couple that would like to adopt all three of them...yes even Connor." this made my blood boil why the hell wouldn't we want him, he is so sweet to all his siblings. He helps me around the house, and sure he pulls pranks here and there but it's all in good fun. "I see, and is there anything I can say that would make you reconsider?" she paused. Annabeth grabbed my hand and squeezed with all her might. "Of course, I can set up a time with the family in mind. Can you make it tomorrow at 2:30? Alright see you then. Uh huh, yep, bye." she hung up the phone and looked at us.

"Here's the deal. She is all for you adopting Connor, but she wants to see the youngest two before she decides to let you have them. She says it might be better if they were with her." she said with an eye roll. "Which we all know is not true. So, this is what we are going to do. You two and the boys and the rest of the kids if they want to are going to come here tomorrow at 2:30 to meet with Helen Stoll so she can meet you and make a decision of if you are right to keep them or not." we nodded. Annabeth was still holding my hand with all her might. "The thing is if she thinks they still need their mother then she has the power to take them tomorrow after the meeting, will she? I don't know but she can."

"She can't do that they're in this position because she didn't want them in the first place. Why on earth would I let that bitch take my them from me?" Annabeth asked

"Annabeth, you don't have a choice about this if I could I wouldn't even have this meeting with her, I would keep them in your care, but I can't. Either she says you are fit or she says you aren't. That is when you and Percy can decided to take her to court."

"How likely is that?" I asked

"Well I have been working with this family for a long time. It is more likely than I would like. She has a drug addiction and is most likely going to be high at this meeting." I rolled my eyes of course she will be. "I am not saying that she will lose for sure if you take her to court, but it is likely that you will win full custody of all of these kids." this made me sigh with relief.

"Thank you so much Hera we will see you tomorrow."

Walking out of the room we headed to my car. It was completely silent the entire way home. The only reason I knew that Annabeth was mad was because she was squeezing my hand the whole drive. When we got home, everyone was in the family room again playing what looked like Candy Land. We walked in and it was like they could read our minds Jason was standing up.

"So how did it go?" he asked

"Why don't you guys all sit down." I said

"Does that mean you changed your mind?" Jason asked

"Of course, not sweaty it means it didn't go as planned." Said Annabeth who had her arm around him as she set with him on the loveseat.

Travis automatically went to sit on Annabeth's lap. I sat in the big chair that the kids call the papa bear seat. Thalia came and set on the arm of the chair. Connor was on the floor with Dakota and Hazel playing Candy Land. It has been almost 2 months with these kids and, we already had a routine. Life was finally getting normal for them here with us. Jason was on the football team, Thalia was on the dance team. Connor was getting into the art program at the school. Hazel had Frank and the musical and the youngest two finally had people that loved them.

"Like you all know we saw Hera today." they all nodded. "She had good news and not so good news." I said

"Good news is that we get start the adoption process for most of you."

"What do you mean most of us?" asked Thalia.

She looked at me like she might cry. I grabbed her hand and squeezed.

"She means that Connor and the twin's mom, she isn't sure if we are the right family for Travis and Dakota." I looked at Connor.

"You're shitting me? That bitch really thinks she can take them from you? She's a meth head." he said

"Connor." Annabeth said

"You called her the same thing when Hera told us."

"Yea but I am an adult and there were no six-year old boys around." she started at me. "We have a meeting with Helen and the twins tomorrow. The question is do any of you older kids want to go with us?" they all nodded.

"No." said Connor.

"Connor?" he shook his head and left the room. "I got it I said. How about Jason you take the twins and Hazel and go get some take out Thalia you can help Annabeth get the table ready. I will go talk to Connor." they nodded and left.

I went down stairs to Connor's room. I knocked and heard a faint come in. He was laying on his bed just staring up.

"Hey." I said sitting on his bed. "You want to tell me why you don't want to be there tomorrow?" he just stared at the ceiling. I waited for him to talk.

"I just don't want to see her." he said. "I remember how she use to be. The twins don't but I do. She used to cook and clean and play with me like a real mom. Before my dad died like a year after they were born. She couldn't handle losing him and she sure as hell couldn't handle all of us without him, so she put me in foster care. But she kept the other two." He sniffed I just waited. "I was her first you know? You would think she would want me the most right? But I was wrong she didn't want me she never wanted me. She used to say I looked so much like him. That I was a reminder and she needed me gone." I knew he meant his dad.

"Bud, you don't have to go if you don't want to. I just think it would mean a lot to your brothers and to Annabeth, she loves you very much. So, do I but I won't push you to do something you don't want to." I said

"I mean I want to go for them, but I just can't see her again. After she gave me up I made sure to keep an eye on her. She was always high around the twins and bringing men that nobody knew round them. They were only 4 so I called child services on her and they took the boys and put them in the system. It was bad. They didn't know what was going on the only good thing that happened was I talked to Hera and she tried to get us into houses that would take all three of us. They remember Helen they just don't know why she never took the time to be their mom." this made my heart go out to them.

"How about while we go to the meeting you take Binica out to that greenhouse we went to the other week. She likes nature she'll enjoy it." I said. "I will even give you some cash, so you can take her to lunch after." he smiled.

"Thanks." he said

"Dinner should be here any minute why don't you take a few and then come and join us when you're ready." he nodded.

 **POV Connor**

I was feeling a little better after my talk with Percy but really all I wanted was to see Bianca she always calmed me down. She was the one that stopped the fights and pranks I tried to pull at school and help me work through just every day life.

I picked my room on purpose because it had French doors that led outside. I hated feeling like I had no way out. So, I made sure that no one was in the den and then went out to take a walk. My feet took me to where I was going before my brain caught up with them. I was on my way to Bianca's house lucky for me we didn't live that far away from each other, so I wouldn't have a long walk back. I went to the front door and knocked. Will opened the door and thank God because Nico is scary. Sure, I have taken Binica out on a couple of dates and we study together a lot but damn, every time I am around he stares at me like I might hurt her or something.

"Why hello Connor to what do we ow the pleasure." he smiled.

"Um I was wondering if Bianca could take a walk. It won't take long." he must have seen something in me that made his eyes soften.

"I think she can I will go get her."

A few minutes later me and Binica were walking down our road.

"So, you going to tell me what's bothering you or are we going to stay silent on this impromptu walk?" she asked I took her hand in mine.

"My mom wants to take the twins back." I said quietly. She stopped walking to face me.

"You mean you crazy psycho bitch of a birth mom?" I nodded "Well what did Percy and Annabeth say about it."

"They have a meeting tomorrow to talk to her. Everyone is going but I can't. I just can't make myself go. I don't want to see her, I know she doesn't want to see e and I have something good going for me and if I see her, I am afraid of what will happen to me." she took my face in her hands.

"Connor, you are not your mother. You are a strong person who has an amazing mom and dad at home who love you and your brothers with all that they are." she said I put my forehead on hers and looked into her eyes. "You have Jason and Thalia. Hazel, your friends. And you have me." she smiled and at this moment I couldn't stop myself to ask.

I just kissed her in the middle of the street like we were the only two people in the world that mattered. I felt water hit my face and thought there is no way I am crying right now. But I wasn't I looked up into the sky and was not surprised to see that it was starting to rain.

"Let's get you home." I said.

"Not yet I have always wanted to get kissed in the rain." she said I just laughed.

So, I kissed her again as it rains around us. We walked back stopping here and there to kiss in the rain. When we got to the door I stopped her.

"Before I forget to ask, Percy told me about this green house that you might like I was wondering if maybe you would like to go with me so that I wouldn't have to be alone while everyone else is at that meeting tomorrow?"

"I would love to." she said. She then stood on her tippy toes and kissed me goodnight.

I left her house and headed home. I went to my room quick and changed and then headed up stairs. Everyone was at the dinner table and I took my usual seat between Jason and Travis.

"Doing okay?" asked Annabeth

"Yea mom." I said, and I knew I caught her off guard, but she is my mom now and will always be.

"Okay guys let's eat." So, we did.

Tonight, didn't start off as planned. But it ended in a pretty nice way. I did have a family who cared for me and that was all that mattered in that moment. Everything else would be dealt with at a later date.

 **Hi y'all. Hope you like. I like this chapter a lot. It is a little longer than normal, which is good I am hoping to have longer chapters from now on. So please, please, let me know what you think about these "new" chapters. Love you guys and thank you so much!**

 **-IAmHazel**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here we go with another revised chapter. I hope you like it so please read, and enjoy!**

Chapter 12

 **POV Annabeth**

2:30 was approaching faster than I would have liked. We were in the car on our way to the meeting with Helen at Hera's office in the court house. It was silent, not even the little boys were saying anything which was kind of nerve racking because they are always talking or singing or just making noises. It was like they knew something was big happening. I mean we did tell them what the meeting was for and why we were going, but we didn't think they quite understood the extent of it. We only told them the whole reasoning of the meeting, so they wouldn't be surprised when they go there.

The other kids were just as quiet. It wasn't bad though it gave me some time to think about what was happening and what I should say and shouldn't say. When Hera told me that I might not get to keep my babies I went into full mama bear mode. I mean I have been in this mode since I saw their faces the first day they walked into my house, I always keep my guard up for anyone or thing that wants to hurt any of my cubs. Percy was in a different mood I didn't know how he could be so calm about this, he acts like this isn't even that big of a deal. It is a big deal a very big deal.

"We're here." he said pulling our Volvo into the parking spot in front of the building.

"Okay kids," I said "we know that you might be a little scared and so are we so just know that it is okay to be scared and if you have questions for us please ask them."

"Mommy?" asked Travis

"Yes baby."

"Is she going to take us from you and Daddy?" he was talking about Helen and he sounded so terrified. Which only caused me to get more pissed than I already was.

"You know what baby I have no idea what is going to happen today. If I have anything to say about it, she won't lay a hand on you and you will never leave me and Daddy ever." he just nodded.

We all got out of the car and walked up to the door. When we got in we saw the receptionist Hercules. He stood up and led us the way to the meeting room.

"They're right through that door." We thanked him, and he walked back to his desk.

When we walked into the room it was like we were walking into a daycare. There were toys in the corner and a small table for little kids and then a couple of couches. The bigger kids let Percy and I sit first. Then Travis and Dakota came and set in our laps. With the bigger kids sitting around us.

"Hi, my babies." said this women that looked like she hadn't slept in forty years. She was losing hair and was super skinny. A total meth head if you ask me. Why Hera was able to let her even come see my boys was beyond me. "Come give mama a hug." they didn't budge.

"You're not our mom anymore." said Travis.

"Sure, I am," she said "I gave birth to you." she said like that meant something.

She might have carried them in her for nine months, but I loved them longer than she ever has.

"That doesn't matter. My 'mom' carried us, and we don't think of her as our mom anymore. Our mom," Jason paused "is Annabeth and nobody is going to tell me or my sister any different."

I had tears in my eyes and wanted to hug him, but I would wait. So, I just smiled at him for now.

"Well then I guess you made your choice. I was going to make this easy but if they won't even talk to me then," said Helen "see you in court." she got up and walked out of the room, Hera followed her.

It was silent when she left. Then Dakota turned around in my arms and asked.

"Mommy? What does see you in court mean?" I smiled sadly I didn't want to say it to him. To make him think that we didn't want him.

"Buddy it means that we are going to have to fight to keep you." said Percy

"Like Connor did for Hazel?" asked Travis.

"Kind of like that but we aren't going to hit anyone." he said

"You might not." I said

"Mom you can't hit her. Sure, we all want to, but you can't do that." said Thalia "But if we see her in a dark alley I have your back." I laughed

"You're right I can't hit her. But I sure, as hell can put her ass in jail for the things she did to my babies and what she is doing now with drugs." everyone nodded.

Hera walked back in with a look of disgust on her face. She sat back down on the couch in front of us sighing like she hated this situation just as much as we did.

"Okay this is what is going to happen next. Percy and you are going to have to find a good lawyer. Hers isn't good but she's good enough." she said, and we nodded. We had a lawyer, it was Hades, Nico's father.

"We have a really good lawyer. He works for Zeus and Co. Law firm." said Percy.

"Okay wonderful the people there don't lose often." we nodded. "I guess from here I can start the paper work for the rest of the kids and get you a court date and then when we know for sure that you are keeping Travis and Dakota we will do theirs." we nodded. "Okay well I'll be by with the papers for the other kids in about a week."

We got up and left the office. Percy and I decided to make this day less depressing we were going to call everyone and go out to eat. So, I called everyone.

 **POV Jason**

Percy and Annabeth took us to this pizza place that we always order from we all loved it. I think part of the reason was to lighten the mood from earlier today. There we met, Piper and her family and Frank and his family and then Connor, Binica and her family came too. We were in the party room that some places have because there were so many of us. We were still kind of in a mood because of what happened at the meeting. I was more nervous about how Connor was going to take the news more than anything. But, seeing Piper helped a lot, she sat down next to me at the kids end of the table and kissed my cheek.

"How was the meeting?" she asked

"Didn't end like we hoped." he said

"What happened?" asked Connor who set across from me.

"She's taking mom and dad to court." I said.

This wasn't the right thing to say Connor stood up fast so fast his chair hit the floor and then he continued stormed out of the restaurant. This action caused all the grownups to stop talking. Percy was about to follow.

"I got it dad." I said.

Me calling him dad made his eyes soften and I could see just how much he loved me and the others with this look alone. I went outside to look for Connor. I found him by the car, he was leaning agonist it with his hands in his hair. After a while he looked up and saw me looking at him. He had tears in his eyes, I couldn't blame him though he has had so many things go wrong in the last couple of years.

"Why does nothing go our way?" he asked in a broken voice.

"I think a lot of things have gone our way. At least in the past 2 almost 3 months. Percy and Annabeth took us in. We get whatever we want to an extent. You are in that amazing art program at school and you are kicking ass at it. Plus, who would of thought that a girl like Binica would ever fall for you." I teased while elbowing him in the ribs. He sighed and looked at me.

"You're right I know you're right. It's just that every time that me and my brothers get into a good home something goes wrong. It could be my fault or theirs or it could just be that they didn't want us anymore. But Percy and Annabeth want to adopt us. Like keep us forever. This could have been the best thing to ever happen to us. All of us, but it's not going to happen because of that bitch that thinks she is better for my brothers than mom and dad. If they don't get to stay with us, then I'm not staying with them. I can't leave them by themselves with her. I just can't, I want to stay so bad, so bad Jason. I finally found someone who wants me." he said

"Listen Con, it's going to be fine everything is going to be okay. I think the lawyer they have is good. Hera thought so when Dad said something about it." Connor nodded "Plus the women that birthed you looks like she drinks meth for breakfast. We have this in the bag. Sure, it's going to take a while, but I think we have it. And I know you want to stay, we all do, I also know that if I was in your position I wouldn't blink twice before going with Thalia. Even though it would break their hearts." he nodded again and sighed. "Let's get back in there our pizza is probably cold."

"Okay." he took a deep breath.

I put my arm around his shoulder to show that I was there if he needed me. When we walked back in Annabeth stood up and hugged us both.

"I just want you to know, that the crazy bitch doesn't stand a chance against me." we laughed

"Okay mama bear." said Connor hugging her again. "Thanks for putting up with us, it means a lot." he hugged her one more time.

Annabeth had tears in her eyes and said in his ear that she loved him too. We were going to win this battle for Travis and Dakota. And if we didn't well I don't know how our family could stay our family and that freaked me out more than anything.

 **-IAmHazel**


	13. Chapter 13

**Guys I am so sorry, but this chapter is going to be a little long. I mean personally I like long chapters in other stories that I read but not everyone does. So, again sorry. If you have forgotten I left the ages of all the kids down below for a little refresher.**

 **Jason-17 Thalia-17 Hazel-15 Connor-16 Travis-6 Dakota-6. This chapter will be the chapter before I skip to the trial with the Stoll brother's birth mom Helen. I am not going to put the little kids on the stand. At least not traditionally it might be something different... you will have to wait and see.**

Chapter 13

 **POV Percy**

This week has been the worst one since we got the kids. It just started off bad first there is the thing with Travis and Dakota. Then something happens at work, so I leave for Florida today. So, I'm leaving my family for the first time since we have had all the kids. I know that Annabeth will be fine, she will have Thalia, Jason, Hazel and Connor to help her. I just hate leaving. But before I could leave we had to meet with Hades our lawyer. Who also happened to be Nico's dad and my sort of uncle. My adopted father works for Zeus as well as Hades and they are all brothers, so you could say he is my Uncle.

"The thing is, we are going to need someone to testify against her."

I knew he meant Connor, or the little boys would be perfect, but I really didn't want to ask him to do that. I sure as hell didn't want the little boys up on the stand either. But Connor might be our only option.

"You know we don't want Connor to have to testify. It isn't fair to him." I said

"I know you don't want him to, but this might be your only option at this point. Helen's lawyer is going to call in everyone she can. They are going to ask you and Annabeth to testify. They will ask you all these questions about the boy's favorite color, food, sport all that. She might even have to bring up the boys." we nodded we really didn't want them to have to go through all of this at the age of six. "I will sit down with each of them and ask them what all their favorites are and a few questions about living here with you and there with her." again we nodded.

"Can we be in the room when you ask them?" asked Annabeth

"I am sorry, but I always get better answers from kids if no one is in the room but me and them." she nodded and took my hand.

I knew this was hard on her she was the boy's mommy now and she felt like she couldn't protect them from this crazy bitch. I felt the same way I was their father I should be able to get this taken care of without them being involved. When I was in the system it was different I had no idea who my birth parents were and when Poseidon and Sally adopted me it was simple.

"If you don't mind I am just going to go explain to the boys what is going to happen." I said and got up.

We had told them to go play a while ago, so we could talk to Hades. They were both in Connor's room with him when I finally found them.

"Do you think that we will get to stay here? Mommy and Daddy said that Helen wouldn't take us." Connor looked at them.

"You know what guys I don't know what is going to happen. What I do know is that Mom and Dad are going fight as hard as they can to keep you. Okay? And if they can't keep you then I will come with you and make sure nothing bad happens." which broke my heart.

"You shouldn't have to leave too. They love you just as much as we do. You should stay." Said Dakota. Connor shook his head.

"Not gonna happen you leave I leave. It's not fair if you leave and I stay." He finished.

I knew that this was most likely going to happen when it came to Connor. He was super loyal, like myself, he would never leave them to fend for themselves. It was sweet that the boys wanted him to stay though. I knocked on the door frame to show I was there.

"Hey Travis, Dakota can I talk to you for a minute?" they nodded.

Connor gave me a look, I winked at him to show everything was okay. For now.

"Yes, daddy what can we help you with?" asked Dakota. I just laughed he was always so put together even for a six-year-old.

"Well son I have a man upstairs who would like to talk to you and your brother for a little while. He needs to ask you some questions about you and your time with us and with her. That way it will be easier for us to keep you when we have to fight." I said they both nodded.

"I think we can handle that." said Travis.

I again I just laughed they were so cute. We went back upstairs to see Annabeth and Hazel and a surprised Hades.

"You look so much like your mom." He said. It took him a minute to realize what he said. How the hell would he know what Hazel mom looks like?

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Your mom is Marie Levesque is she not?" he asked. Hazel nodded. "Okay then, I knew your mother about 15 years ago actually." this surprised me.

I knew I wasn't the only one putting two and two together. Hazel turned to Annabeth who seemed just as surprised as she did.

"That doesn't mean anything. My father could have been anyone. It's not you. It could have been anyone." she said rather loudly. Hades just sat there staring at her not saying anything.

"Hey sweet pea," I said trying to calm her down. "Why don't you take Travis for a little bit, Dakota has to answer some questions for the trial. Take Travis upstairs and just play with him." she nodded took Travis's hand and walked up the stairs. Dakota didn't seem like he wanted to go to a room by himself with Hades.

"Daddy why did that man make Hazel cry? Is he going to make me cry?" I picked him up.

"No baby boy he won't make you cry." he nodded and kissed my cheek. I set him back down. "Got to the living room, Hades will be there in a minute." he nodded and ran off.

"What do you mean you knew her mother 15 years ago?" asked Annabeth she didn't seem very happy about this.

"Well what I mean is I was pretty sure I knocked Marie up about 15 years ago. I was stupid, and she was beautiful, and we just had a little fling. Nico and his mom didn't know about it. They thought I was on a business trip. I never saw her after our little fling. About four years later I found out she died. I didn't know she had my child." he sounded out of sorts.

"Well she's ours now you can't have her." Annabeth said. Mama bear was coming out.

"I wouldn't take her from you. She seems happy here and doesn't need me to ruin that for her. I may have just met her, hell just found out about her, but she is still my daughter and I want her to be happy." the comment about being his daughter got my blood boiling, but I held back.

"Why don't you just go ask your questions." I said rather harshly.

So, he got up and walked into the living room with Dakota. I looked at Annabeth who had her head in her hands breathing deeply.

"Why?" she asked. "Why is everything so freaking complicated? Why can one thing be easy for us?" I walked over to her. I started rubbing her back.

"I don't know babe. I don't know."

 **POV Dakota**

I didn't want to go into the living room and wait for the scary man that made Hazel cry. He seemed like a mean man. But mommy and daddy said he wasn't going to make me cry so I did what I was told. Because I'm a good boy.

The man walked in and sat down in the seat across from me. I was playing with a puzzle on the coffee table.

"Hi, my name is Hades."

"I'm Dakota." I said quietly.

"Dakota I am here to ask you a couple of questions. We'll start out with an easy one. Okay?" I nodded "What is your favorite color?"

"That is easy it's purple." he wrote it down.

"Okay what is your favorite food."

"Mommy's mac n cheese. It's sooooo good you should try it some time." he smiled and wrote it down.

"What is your favorite sport?"

"Football because my brother Jason is so good at it and I love to watch him play I hope to play like him one day. Plus, daddy says that one day I will make a great quarter back just like Jason." He smiled again. He had a nice smile, he didn't seem to show it often though.

"Are you ready for a harder one?" I gave a frim nod. "Can you tell me what it was like living with Helen?"

I frowned I didn't like talking about her. It made mommy sad when we would talk about things that happened while we were there. Seeing mommy sad was never fun.

"Well it's kind of hard to remember I was only four when we got taken away. But she was mean, really mean if we did something wrong, she would put us in closets and tell us that when we were nice, we could come out, but we hadn't done anything wrong we were just hunger. Or sometimes she would hit us." I pulled up my shirt, so he could see the scar I got from one of those things that burned on the end. You sucked on it and then smoke came out of your mouth. "She even burned us with those stick things. The ones with the orange tip. I don't know what they were called." he nodded.

"Last one Dakota. What is it like living here with Percy, Annabeth and the rest of your family?" I gave a big smile this was easy.

"It is so wonderful. I love it here. Mommy and Daddy are so nice to all of us and not just sometimes all the time they are nice. They feed us, and make sure we have something to wear every day. They give us toys when it's a special occasion. And when we are bad they just sit us in time out." I said pointing to the chair in the corner of the room. "But we are not bad often just sometimes." I said. Hades nodded.

"That's all I need thank you so much Dakota. You did so good. Can you go get your brother for me?"

"Yes, I will." I said and ran out of the room.

 **POV Travis**

Dakota came and got me from Hazel. She was still upset so I tried staying but she said be okay and I told my brother not leaver her side. Just incase she needed something.

"Hey Travis." said the man "My name is Hades I am going to be asking you few questions, is that okay?" I nodded "Okay so first one what is your favorite color."

"Orange." I said quietly.

"What is your favorite food."

"Pizza."

"What is your favorite sport?"

"I don't have one. I like all the ones my brothers and sisters do because that means I get to watch them play. Did you know that Jason starts as the qua'er back? And my big brother Connor plays basketball, he's also really good at art. And Thalia dances which I don't really think that's a sport, but I like watching her do it. Hazel sings she so good at it which is also not a sport but still fun to watch." I said he chuckled at me.

"Alright this one is a little harder. Can you tell me what it was like for you to live with Helen?" I didn't want to. I don't like talking about it because sometimes I got nightmare from them.

"Well it wasn't good. We were always in trouble and she would hit us and be mean. I didn't like it. It got worse after Connor was sent away."

"What do you mean sent away?" he asked

"Well Helen said that Connor was sent away because she didn't love him anymore. But we still loved him very much, and we wanted him back. She told us no that he would never come back ever again. Then when those people came and got us Connor was with them, so it was all okay again."

"Okay and what is it like living with Percy and Annabeth." I smiled real big.

"It is so awesome. We get to eat as much as we want and play as much as we want. And when we are bad we don't get hit we have to sit in the time out chair. And Connor stays with us he doesn't have to be sent away, we are one big happy family. I like it here. Cause I know that mommy and daddy love all of us no matter what." I said. This made Hades smile a little bit.

"Well thank you Travis for letting me ask you some questions. You can go play now."

"By Mr. Hades." I said and ran off.

 **POV Hazel**

The man downstairs who claimed to be my father was not my father. He would never be my father even if he helped make up half of me. My dad was Percy, he has been my dad since he asked if they could adopt me and I accepted. It wasn't like I wanted this to happen to make life harder for ever one on top of all this shit that's already happening. I decided that I was going to go downstairs and talk to my parents about this they would know what to do they always did. I just hoped dad hadn't left for Florida yet I really wanted to see him.

"Hey dad?" I asked, and Percy turned around to look at me.

"Yea sweet pea?"

"Am I staying with you?"

"Why wouldn't you stay with us?" I couldn't help it any more the dam broke, and tears were running down my face. "Oh Hazel." he said while coming to hug me I buried my head into his chest. "You are going to stay here until you decided to go to college and move out. Okay you are staying with me and Annabeth and your siblings. You aren't going with him. Okay? I wouldn't let that happen."

"You promise?" I asked and Percy nodded against my head. "Is he really my birth dad?" I asked.

"We think so, but if you want to make sure we can do that. Do you want to do that?" I nodded "Okay we can if that's what you want."

"But that doesn't change the way I feel about you or mom or this family. You have given me more than I could have ever hopped for in my entire life. It means the world to me that you love me enough to keep me and want me to live with you guys forever."

"I love you." he said

"I love you to dad. Have fun in Florida but not too much fun." I gave him one last hug then went down stairs to my room. I was going to steal a play out of Connor's book and use the French doors to my advantage.

I decided to just walk around the block, to clear my head before dinner. I wasn't watching or caring to where I was going, I was to lost in thought. It wasn't until I was on the ground with a body on top of mine that I finally noticed where I was. I looked up to see the most beautiful pair of brown eyes ever seen by mankind. Add a pair of soft looking lips that I wish to kiss someday and you had Frank Zhang.

"I am so sorry. Are you okay?" Frank asked. I giggled he blushes so often.

Sometimes he blushes so hard it travels down his neck to under his shirt where it can't be seen. I always wonder if he is a full body blusher. Questions, questions.

"I'm fine, how are you?" I asked.

He was still on top of me with arms around my head. I guess he noticed it the same time I did because he stood up quick. He stuck his hand out for me. I took it and to make things more interesting I 'stumbled' into his chest.

"I'm good." his voice cracked when my small body landed into his larger one. "Are you sure you're okay. When I say you walking you looked a little upset."?

"That noticeable huh?" I said kind of sad like.

We were still really close to each other but neither one of us said a thing about it not wanting to break the moment. It was comfortable, he made me feel comfortable.

"Kind of." he shrugged. Frank looked like he wanted to say more. We stood there for a little longer before he said. "How about we go somewhere else and you can tell me what happened, or you can just think about it while you have company." I nodded.

"That sounds perfect."

He slowly took my small hand in his and interlocked our fingers. I smiled up at him. He took me to his tree house, this isn't the first time I have been up here. He said he used it a lot more when he was younger but now, he just uses it to think instead of playing flying pirate. We went up the ladder and sat in our normal places. Before I could forget I sent a quick text to Annabeth telling her that I was with Frank and would be home in a little while. She replied with an okay. It was nice living close to all of our friends. Not all of us were as lucky as Jason though with his stupid balcony. I finally broke the comfortable silence.

"Nico and I share the same dad." I said

"You mean Hades is your birth father?" I just nodded. It was then that I realized we still had our hands together. I moved them to my lap and started playing with his large fingers "Wow that's crazy. When did you find out? How did you find out?"

"Well he is the lawyer that is going to work on Travis and Dakota's custody case." I paused I wasn't going to cry in front of him at least not this early. "I knew he was coming over today to talk to mom and dad and the boys. I went upstairs to go ask mom if I could come see you for a little while." I said with a blush on my cheeks. "When he saw me, his face went paler than it already was, and he told me I looked just like my mother." I stopped to a breath. "I wasn't expecting it and I thought that he was joking there was no way he knew my birth mom. She wasn't special I found out a while ago that she was a fucking palm reader for Christ sake. Died because someone fortune didn't come true like they wanted." I took a deep breath.

"So, what does this mean for you?" he asked me

"Well Percy said that we could go get tested to make sure it was true. But Hades said he had a fling with my mother about 15 years ago. So, it is more than likely true that he is my birth father which means I have a brother that I never knew about."

"But you need to make sure he is who he says he is it's the smart thing to do." he said. I just nodded. "Hey, it's going to be okay." he said softly and that was it I was crying for the second time today.

He took his big buff arm and wrapped around my body pulling me into him. I put my face in his massive chest and cried. I didn't know for how long. At some point he moved me, so I was straddling him. But it felt good in his arms, I felt safe and normal for once. After a while I whipped my eyes and looked into his big brown eyes.

"Your one of a kind Frank Zhang you know that?" he blushed and shook his head no.

"Not me Hazel you. You are truly one of a kind." this caused me to blush.

We were looking into each other's eyes. I saw his eyes flick down to my lips and back up to my eyes. I smiled as I leaned in just a little. Our lips were brushing each other's when finally, he took the chance and put his lips fully on mine his hand were on both sides of my face. The kiss was amazing, believe it or not I have kissed more than one boy in my short miserable life. But this kiss with Frank by far blew the others out of the water. This kiss I could feel all the way in my toes. After a while we broke apart, so we could catch our breath. I put my forehead on his.

"Hey Hazel?" he whispered.

"Hey Frank?" I said just as soft he laughed.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked with a hint of nerves.

"Nothing would make me happier." I kissed him again.

Sure, I just found out that my father is a big-time lawyer and yea I do have brother now. But this moment would by far would be the thing I remember of this day.

 **Thanks for reading please review! Thank you!  
**

**-IAmHazel**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys this chapter is going to be a lot different than it's original. I like to think that what I have changed made the story better in the long run. ENJOY!**

Chapter 14

 **POV Thalia**

To say I wish I was anywhere but here would be an understatement. I want to get out of this house, to stop hearing the damn music Connor is playing. I get why he's mad at the world and wants to get back at it with loud ass music sometimes that's just the mood, but it isn't helping anyone especially not mom.

I was trying to do homework and get my mind off Leo and his stupid ass girl friend who thinks she can cheat on him. I don't even understand why she would. Leo is one of the nicest and most caring people I have ever met. That isn't the point though I can't even focus on anything because of the god damn music. I was fed up with it. I got up and take my unhappy ass down the stairs to make this music stop once and for all. I get to the door and I bang my fist on it like there is no tomorrow. The music stops and Connor looking pissed opens the door.

"What?"

"No, you don't get to be a rude ass just because this is hard on you." I said "It's hard on all of us. Don't you get that? I am struggling on all my school work because of how worried am about this. Jason is not doing as well on the football team, Hazel is a crying mess half the time not only from the situation with the boys, but she found out who her freaking birth father was." I took a breath "And don't get me started on what this is doing to mom." He looked upset, I didn't say all this to make him feel bad I said it to make him realize that he's not the only one suffering.

"I know, okay." he said and tried really hard not to cry "I get it, I just don't know how to handle it anymore. I used to just go punch something or someone to get out all my anger. I can't do that anymore because dad would have my ass. I just don't know how else to get this out of my system."

"Try painting, or taking a walk, talk to someone. Me, Jason, Mom, or Dad. Any of us would listen to you." He nodded.

"I think I am going to talk to mom. Sorry Thalia, I didn't mean to get in the way of you thinking about Leo. Oh, I mean homework." Little shit.

"Yea, yea make fun of me it's fine." I said with an eye roll.

"Love you." He said

"I love you too Con." And I went back upstairs and yes, instead of homework I was think about Leo.

 **POV Connor**

I went for walk with Binica to clear my head before I was ready to go back and face what is happening around my house. The whole trial thing with my bitch of a birth mom was taking a toll on all of us. Especially mom I knew that and that makes me feel worse for the way I was behaving. I went upstairs to see if I could find her. She was in the kitchen making sloppy joes.

"Hey mom?"

"Yea Con?"

"I'm sorry. For everything, the way I have been acting. I'm sorry you have to deal with my birth monster. I am especially sorry you have to put up with my attitude." she turned around to face me.

"I don't blame you honey. I blame the situation. This whole thing is messed up, you shouldn't have to testify but you might have to and that's unfair. I know you don't want to be around her either. And I'm sorry we don't have another choice but to put you up on the stand." I nodded. She opened her arms and I went and hugged her. "Connor, I love you, you know, that right? I would never be like her and I will never be her." I backed up.

"Is that what you think? That I compare you to her?" she just shrugged. "Holy shit mom. I would never you are nothing like her you're so much better than she ever was please believe that please. You're caring and loving and actually give a shit about me and all the others. I have never felt so much love in my entire life from anyone. You have no idea how much you mean to me. How much Dad means to me. I love you guys and I don't think I will ever be able to repay you for the love you show me." I said she started crying. I knew she was going to, mom isn't soft like ever, but I know how much this is hurting her.

"Thanks Connor for being so good." I laughed "No I mean it, you are a good boy. You love your brothers so much you are going to put yourself through hell just to see that nasty bitch that hurt you and them put behind bars. You are one of the most caring boys your age I have ever met. I am so proud to be your mom and to call you my son." call me weak but it made me cry.

I literally wish she was my real mom. That she was the one that I grew up knowing and loving. I hugged her again and put my face into her shoulder. This was what I have need for my whole life. Someone who cares. I didn't know who long we were standing there but soon enough dad walked in and saw us hugging.

"Is everything okay?" he asked. I let go of mom and looked at my dad.

"Everything is perfect. I am so thankful for the two of you." I said and again call me weak, but I hugged the man that I now call my Dad. "I will go get Travis and Dakota ready for dinner I think they were outside in the mud earlier." my parents laughed and nodded.

This family is the best thing to ever happen to me and my little brothers. I hope that next week goes well or I may lose the only family that has ever wanted me.

 **POV Percy**

"What just happened in here?" I asked Annabeth

"My son just told me sorry for the way he was acting and told me that I mean a lot to him." she smiled which made me smile.

I loved that Connor could do this to Annabeth, make her emotional. Don't get me wrong I love my bad ass wife but sometimes she needs to feel a little.

"He is pretty great, isn't he?" she nodded.

"They all are." as if they knew we were talking about them Jason, Hazel and Thalia walked into the kitchen.

"Hi mom." said Jason and kissed her cheek.

"How the hell did we get so damn lucky? Where did they come from and why didn't we meet them sooner?" she asked

"Thanks, we know we're great. And lord know we wish we found you earlier too." Thalia said I laughed and pulled her and Hazel into a hug. I loved my girls and would do anything for them.

"Well we got even luckier." said Hazel. We smiled "No seriously, without you guys we would be in awful homes with awful people. I am so thankful that you chose us, and I am glad you gave us the choice to choose you."

"Now I'm crying again." said Annabeth whipping her eyes.

"We love you guys." said Jason

"We love you too." I said. Just then the little boys came running into the room shirtless.

"No shirts?"

"Connor said mommy made sloppy joes. We didn't want to ruin our new shirts you got us from Florida." I smiled.

"Well that seems like perfect logic to me. How about all of you go set the table for your mom." all six of them nodded. Annabeth just laughed at them. "Our family is so great."

"That it is." she said "That it is."

 **Sorry this chapter is kind of short, but I had to change it because of the whole Leo Thaila thing. I didn't anyone getting confused if I would have kept it the same. I decided to change their relationship into a love tringle to give more depth to the love stories that I had already written. Let me know if you agree with what I have switched. I kind of like the idea of Thalia confronting Reyna about the whole situation. Let me know if you would want to see that happen. That's all I have for now but please R &R and thank you!**

 **-IAmHazel**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! I had to change the end of this Chapter because I finally decided what to do next for this story. I am so excited for you to read the last of the revised chapters. I hope you guys like the new chapters much better than the first ones. Please enjoy!**

Chapter 15

 **Trial**

 **POV Annabeth**

You know those days where you just want to stay in bed and tell the rest of the world to shove it where the sun doesn't shine? Yea today was one of those days. Today was the day I was finally going to fight for the right to keep my babies. It wasn't going to be easy, at least that's what Hades tells us that we might have to get in the mindset that we might lose them. That wasn't going to happen.

I am more worried about the time that Connor will spend on the stand having to confront that bitch that gave him up. We were on our way to the court house and to say you could cut the tension with a knife would be right. We had Jason drive a different car that way if it gets a little to heated he can take Travis and Dakota home, so they wouldn't hear anything to bad. I don't want them to see me or anyone in a way they don't need to. It was silent in our car. Percy was driving and Connor, Hazel and I were riding with him.

"Mom?"

"Yea Connor?"

"Just a warning you and dad might have to hear things I haven't talked about before. I haven't told you everything that has happened to me and the twins with her. Or about all the stuff in the foster system. I don't know if they will ask about that but if they do I just want you know beforehand it's not pretty." I nodded.

"Thanks for the warning bud we will be ready for whatever you have to say. If you have to say something that you don't want your brothers hearing just let us know before you speak okay? The judge can't tell you no about asking someone to leave."

"Okay." he nodded.

As we walked into the court room Percy and I made our way over to Hades who was behind the gate that separated the crowd from the judge. Judge Rhea had yet to come out, so we waited. We sat down with Hades he began to tell us how it would work.

"So, we have no idea how long this trial will last it could be a day or two or it could be months. My hope is that we get them back before Christmas." we nodded.

Christmas was still 3 months away I thought. There is no way I am letting them spend what is supposed to be our first Christmas as a family , with her. At that moment we were all asked to rise for Rhea. We did.

"You may be seated." she said. "This is a custody battle for Travis and Dakota Stoll, between the Jacksons and Mrs. Stoll." she hit the gavel and the day began.

They did all the formal stuff like introducing the jury and getting to know what the case was about before we were asked to do anything. After a while it was time for me to be questioned.

"We would like to call Annabeth Jackson to the stand." said Helen's lawyer Demeter said. I swore in and then took my seat.

"Hello Mrs. Jackson."

"Hello." I said back politely.

"Is it true that you and your husband decided about 3 months ago that you were going to become foster parents?"

"Yes." Trying to say it without a duh tone.

"Can you tell me the reason for this choice?"

"Well we found out that we couldn't get pregnant." I paused "Our doctor then told us that we could use a surrogate or adopt. My husband was in the foster system until he was 13, choosing to foster was a no brainer for us." she nodded.

"And why older kids? Why not infants?"

"There is nothing wrong with adopting infants. They are more likely to be adopted over older kids who already have attitudes and cannot really be swayed to change their personality to what the parents see fit. This causing problems for the foster parents. My husband and I were ready for any challenge that was thrown at us. As long as we got to help protect a few kids from the brutality of the system we didn't see a problem taking older kiddos."

"Six is a big number what caused you to take in so many?"

"Our house is pretty big and we wanted to see it full of life and happiness like it should be. Each child has his or her own room. Not one shares a room unless a nightmare has plagued on of them. We didn't blink an eye when Hera asked if six was okay." she nodded.

"That's all the questions we have." she sat down, and Hades stood up.

"Hello Annabeth."

"Hello." I said with a smile.

"Annabeth could you tell me how well you know the children in your house hold? Not just the little boys but all of them."

"I would say I know them well."

I looked over to my family who were all siting in the row right behind Percy. They all had big smiles on their faces making me smile as well. Memories from the last three months popping into my head making my smiled ten times larger.

"Can you go more in depth?" I nodded.

"I'm normally a very observant person I can tell when one of them is sick or upset or just tired but not as well as Hazel does. She's our resident nurse at the house. Likes helping around with the little ones making sure they stay safe and happy when I'm unable to with work. She loves the out doors and has a passion for singing."

Hazel smiled with tears in her eyes. I winked at her.

"Jason loves to read. You wouldn't know it by looking at it and he'll give me a hard time for telling his secret but he's a reader. Mysteries mostly I have a suspicion we have a detective on our hands. In the house a book is never too far from his reach. He's a loving boy."

He smiled at me looking at me with a twinkle in his sky-blue eyes that says he's okay I told his secret.

"Jason's twin is Thalia. Now they may be twins but are so different in everything. Thalia is our rocker. She loves rock and heavy metal on occasion. Band t-shirts and ripped jeans are her thing. She has a knack for style. When she's upset you can catch her sketching a new jean jacket or dancing the day away."

Thalia was smiling ear to ear. I don't think she knew I knew that she liked fashion so much. It wasn't hard to discover when every time one of the boys came down, she went back up to their rooms and grabbed an article of clothing to go with it to make it better.

"Connor the artist. Always painting or drawing or sculpting something. He has constant ink stains on his hands and jeans and really anything attached to him. He draws on anything he can get his hands on. I have a stack in my desk of napkins, and envelopes, scrap paper and post it notes. He's so talented."

Connor was shocked. He didn't know that I was keeping his drawings. They were too good to throw away. I would find them in the family room or pick them up off the tables when we leave restaurants.

"Now the little boys are a little more difficult. They like and enjoy most things, but Travis really doesn't like going out in big crowds. Demanding when we do, he sits on Percy's shoulders. Dakota hates the doctor and won't come out from hiding under my arm without the promise of three bed time stories. They all are different and special to us. Each one brings something different to our family and I wouldn't give that up for anything."

"As you can see your honor Annabeth Jackson is a well fit mother for all of these kids not just Travis and Dakota but all of them. She knows them for who they are not by the color of their hair or eyes or by the way they talk or just even their names. She knows them for who they are as people. She takes care of them and feed them and never lays a hand on them. That is all your honor. Thank you, Annabeth." I stood up and made my way back to Percy.

He took my hand and squeezed it tight then kissed my head. That was all I could do for now I just hope it was enough on my part.

 **POV Connor**

You could feel the tension in the room. It was coming off in waves from everyone. Me, mom, dad, Jason, Thalia, Hazel, the judge, Hades, the women who gave birth to me. Everyone. Standing up and sitting in that witness chair was the last thing I wanted to do in that moment. But I would do it. I would face the women who gave me up six years ago in the face and tell her to fuck off. That my brothers were not going to leave me and my parents for a scum bag like her.

"We would like to call Helen Stoll to the stand." she stood up and then took a seat after swearing in. "Hello Mrs. Stoll."

"Hi."

"Mrs. Stoll can you describe what an average day would be like when you still had _all_ your boys in your care?"

"Well in the morning I would wake up and make them breakfast." Lie. "Then I would sit down and play with the littler ones while their older brother went out and did god only knows what." Lie "After that I would make lunch, then read to the boys and finally I would make dinner while Connor sat around and yelled at his brothers." Another lie. Hades nodded.

"Now when I was talking with the Jackson family to build my case I sat down with the younger twins and asked them a series of questions. I will ask you the same series of questions see how well they match up. Are you read?" she nodded. "What are their favorite colors?"

"Travis loves the color blue and Dakota loves red."

"Their favorite food?"

"Travis French fires and Dakota chips." she said

"Lastly what is there favorite sport?" she paused.

"Soccer and tennis." she said I just scoffed she had no idea who they were.

"Your honor this woman is not a good fit for these boys and here's why. Dakota's favorite color is purple, food is Annabeth's mac n cheese and his favorite sport is football. Travis's favorites are orange, pizza and he doesn't just have one favorite sport he told me that he likes any sport that his brothers and sisters play because that way he can watch them and cheer them on while they do something they love." he took a breath "You don't know your kids you have never known them. That is all." then Dementor stood up and asked her some bull shit questions that anybody could answer. Finally, it was time for me to go up to the stand.

"Connor Stoll is the last person we would like to call to the stand." said Hades.

I stood up and made my way to the stand. I sat down and took a deep breath. All I wanted was Bianca and a long walk with nothing to care about in the world just us.

"Hey Connor, how's it going?"

"It could be better." I said.

"I understand. Connor I am going to ask you some very simple questions." I nodded "On an average day when you were living with Helen how much of your time was spent out of the house with friends?"

"Like 2% maybe even less I wasn't really allowed to have friends to many people to ask questions about the bruises. Most of the time I was trying to feed and take care of my brothers the best way a ten-year-old new how. Sometimes I was doing odd jobs around the block, so I had money to feed them."

"I see and how much did your mom help you with this as in finance for the food and other need things."

"Almost never. There were some days when she would throw cash at me from whatever man she slept with that week that would pay her and tell me to go get food. When she didn't spend that money on drugs that is." he nodded.

"Now this one might be hard for you to answer so take your time if you need to." I nodded. "How well did Helen treat you and your brothers?"

"Not the way a loving parent should. I was always hiding bruises, cuts and scrapes from the kids and teachers at school. When I went to school most of the time I was too scared to leave my brothers with her to even leave the house. I would spend a lot of time protecting my brothers from flying objects and flying fists from her and whatever boyfriend she had at the time. Sometimes I was making sure my brothers didn't get a hold of the drugs that were left around the house. Then occasionally, I spent my time in a closet." I paused "Listening to her stomp around the house yelling at my brothers to shut up and take a nap." he nodded.

"Why did she put you in closets?"

"I would threaten her tell her I was going to call child services or because I disobeyed her."

"How long would you spend in there?"

"Sometimes hours, sometimes days. I didn't get food or drink while in there no bathroom breaks nothing. She would lock it, so I wouldn't get out and help the twins. Do I have to go on?" He shook his head no.

I looked over at my family all of them looked shocked. Mom had tears in her eyes and Dad had his arm around her. I hated that this woman did this to me and that it was causing my mom pain.

"Last question how well do Annabeth and Percy treat you and the rest of your siblings?" I smiled.

"We are treated like royalty. When we first got there our closets were already full of clothes for us to wear. Mom had dinner on the table and dad was already putting a toy together for my brothers. They show us every day how much they love us and how thankful they are for us." Hades smiled.

"That's all I have." he said to the Rhea. Demeter was about to stand.

"That's okay." Rhea said " I don't need you to ask him anything. I already know what the best option is. Travis and Dakota Stoll will forever be in the custody of Percy and Annabeth Jackson. Court dismissed." she hit the gavel. I looked at my mom and dad and smiled. Then I looked at Helen she looked murders. She started to walk up to me.

"You little shit." she said to me "How fucking dare you talk about me like that. I was nothing but good to you, you little bastard." She slapped me. I was going to say something.

"Don't you ever come near or put your hands on my sons or my family ever again." said mom "Do you hear me bitch I said don't ever get in the way of my family again." Annabeth was getting closer to Helen, but I grabbed her, so she wouldn't do something she regretted. Helen huffed and walked away.

"Thanks mom." I hugged her.

"Don't thank me it's my job to protect my cubs." she smiled at me. "How about we go out to eat to celebrate this win." we all cheered and walked out of the court room together.

 **POV Percy**

 **Later that week.**

It was finally over, no more trial, no more stress about when they were all going to be ours. No more worry. I was so happy to be done with all this shit. I just wanted to be a family again, a big family with giant hearts that are all together.

Hera told us that the paper work was done and all we had to do was go down to the court house and have the papers signed. I was so excited to tell everyone that we were getting to go and do that like today for real this time. Nobody had to go through anything, Hades signed away his rights yesterday he didn't even ask us he just did it. The kids just thought we were going to eat but, they are about to be Jacksons.

"Where are we eating you never said." Asked Thalia.

"Our normal spot but we have to stop somewhere really quick and then we will go."

"So, if we are just going to Dyno's Pizza then why are we dressed up?" asked Jason who was pulling at his collar like he was uncomfortable.

We had them dress up because today was a big day. Everyone was already there, and they were waiting for us to get there to surprise the kids. I was so excited to be doing this I was about to be a real dad.

"Trust me you will be glad you dressed up." I took Annabeth's hand in mine and squeezed it. As we were pulling up to the court house we heard a gasp from the back of the car.

"No way?" said Hazel

"What do you mean what are we doing here?" asked Connor.

"It's happening, we are about to be adopted." She said and the whole car went up in cheers. I just smiled.

"Yep it's actually happening. Before we go in though I have something to say." I said. I turned around in my seat, so I could see all their faces. "I remember the day I was adopted, and it was the second happiest day of my life. The first being my wedding day but my gotcha day is going to have to take a back seat to yours. I am so happy that I get to be your father and that all of you are going to be Jacksons soon." I was getting chocked up, so I stopped.

"Daddy don't cry you'll make us cry." Said Hazel. I just smiled.

"I love you guys so freaking much you have no idea." I said

"Me to I never had a gotcha day because I was lucky enough to have a good family that loved me. That means nothing now because now my gotcha day is the same as yours I got you and you got us." Said Annabeth. All the kids smiled.

"Can we go already?" asked Dakota I laughed

"Yea little man lets go."

 **POV Jason**

I was over the moon that today is the day that I get my forever family which I never thought would happen. As we were walking through the doors I noticed that the place was kind of crowed. It must have been a busy day for the judge but as I was thinking this someone snaked their hands around my waist. I turned to see Piper.

"PIPER!" I said with a giant smile.

I kissed her forgetting we had an audience but I this point I didn't care she was here to see the happiest day of my life. I wouldn't have it any other way.

"Come on Jay you really think that I would miss this? This is one of many big moments I hope to share in your life." I smiled again.

I looked over to see Hazel hugging Frank and Thalia standing next to Leo looking like she was going to burst into flames if he didn't hug her.

"Do you think he will ever find out the Reyna is cheating on him?" I asked

"I hope so he talks about Thalia more than he does her. Plus, mom and dad like Thalia way more, they say she is the only girl they have ever seen that can calm down Leo with just her presence." I nodded

"Alright kids it's time." Said my dad

"I will be sitting as close as possible." I smiled and kissed her one more time.

The 8 of us walked into the court room. We all got behind this table, and we went from youngest to oldest, so Thalia would go last. Dakota went first, Percy and Annabeth singed first and then they stood next to Dakota as he printed his name on the line. Then it was Travis's turn. Then Hazel, Connor and finally it was me. I looked at my Mom and then my Dad.

"I love you guys." I said Annabeth smiled and kissed my cheek

"We love you so much more." I smiled.

They singed the paper, I looked down at it then up at Piper she gave me a smile and a thumb up. I singed and there it was I was officially adopted. After Thalia went I hugged her and she cried into my chest.

"It actually happened Jason it happened. We have a family."

"Well Jacksons" said Dad with the biggest smile on his face "I could get use to calling you guys that. Anyway, let's go eat I'm starving." We smiled

"You're always hungry dad." Said Connor I smiled.

"Before we go eat," said Frank "me and Leo have something for Jason." I was shocked "As you know Jason is the newest member of Goode High's football team." Everyone nodded. "Well coach said that we could give you your jersey early so her you go bro." he handed me a box.

I took off the lid and there laying in tissue paper was a purple and orange jersey with a number 2 and the last name Jackson. I looked up at my best friends.

"You guys did this?" they nodded I went over and hugged them. "This is awesome I love it." I said

"Perce wasn't 2 your number?" asked Nico. I looked over at dad who looked like he might cry.

"Yep I was number 2. I couldn't think of any better number for my son." He said I went over and so what if it looked weak I hugged my dad.

"I am so proud to wear your number." I said in his ear.

"I am even prouder to have you wear it." I smiled "Alright gang let's go eat."

Today was a good day. I got a forever family, a jersey that I am so happy to wear, and for once I don't have to worry about where I am going to end up next.

 **Hey guys, I hope you liked the change I made in the end. I love it now more than I did before. I would just like to say that I made the ending a little weird I thought but I really wanted to put the jersey thing in there. I really liked it a lot so if you did to let me know. I will have a really new chapter up soon. Please R &R and let me know what you like and what you didn't. Bye!**

 **-IAmHazel**


	16. Chapter 16

…

Chapter 16

 **POV Piper**

The family was on the way home from dinner with the 'gang' well that's what Percy has dubbed us. I gave Leo the we need to talk look, before we left the car. The den is our talking spot it's only used by us mostly unless we have friends over. Gwen is still too little to really want to play video games or watch TV with us. She mostly stays with mom or dad doing whatever they do. I went and changed out of my nice clothes before going and when I was done Leo was already waiting for me. He was just staring at his hands. They were unmoving and that was not a good sign they always moved.

"Pipes if this is about Thaila then can we just not?" he looked defeated.

"It more has to do with you." I said

"Me?"

"You know what I mean." I said, "How can you do this to yourself Leo? She's been doing this for months." he looked at me with sad eyes. He paused for a while like he was thinking.

"Reyna and I shared everything together. Everything." He said, "That's hard for me to get over. I guess I feel if I just keep waiting, she'll see that I'm still her and I'm still ready to do so many other first with her."

"If that means getting hurt in the process?" he shrugged "Leo do you have any respect for self at all? How the hell do you just sit there when you know she's fucking around with someone else?"

This was pissing me off so bad. How could he not think he is worth so much more than this. She's shitting on him and he doesn't see that.

"Piper I do respect myself. Why do you think I haven't done or said anything to Thalia yet?  
He paused "You know I could be just like her. Cheating and not even trying to hide it anymore because I know she's not. Malcom is trying to but he's terrible at it. I don't want to be that. A cheater. Okay? You know how hard it is to watch Thalia walk down the hallway and not being able to hold her hand? Or when I catch guys looking at her and I just want to punch their lights out because all they care about is getting in her pants? Or when I go to all your guy's dance meets and I see her in those tight outfits that hug every curve in the right place? I just want to be with her and share the same air as her, be someone she cares about, is that what you want to hear? That I love her, but I can't have her because I am pussy and won't let go of my first love?" he had tears in his eyes. He really cared for both of them even if one was a stone-cold bitch and need a swift kick to the twat.

"Leo I'm sorry. Okay? I'm sorry I brought it up, but I care about you so much. We grew up together literally. It was you and me against the world for a long time. You are worth so much more than this shit that she's putting you through. You deserve someone who will love you just as much as you love them. Nothing less." I hugged him.

"Thanks Pipes and you're right something does need to happen, I think I'll deal with it tomorrow." I nodded

"Well sleep tight and know that if you need it I'll be there to kick her ass." I said and kissed his cheek.

"Good night and tell Superman I said hi." He said with a wink. He can't know about the balcony thing, can he?

"You aren't going to tell right? Dad would kill me." He smiled

"I won't tell him if you don't bring up the Reyna thing your mom would have my head if she found out that I am still with her after all she's done."

"Deal." And we shook on it.

Heading back upstairs I checked to see if his lights were on. They weren't, he's probably with is family I texted him instead.

P- Hi! I'm so very happy I got to be apart of today! It was great to be apart of it and see how happy you are. Goodnight!

After a couple of minutes, he answered and what he said had me smiling all the way to bed.

J- Thank you so much for being my person. I love having you in my life and I couldn't think of a better girl to have than you. I have something to ask you, but I can't do it over text it's too important for that. Tomorrow after practice?"

P- See you then!

I couldn't wait for tomorrow. Leo was going to fix his lady problem hopefully. And I was going to get to see the boy I was pretty sure I was falling in love with. Tomorrow couldn't come fast enough.

 **POV Leo**

I'm doing it. I'm telling Reyna I know about her and Malcom. I need to end it with Reyna fast before I did something I regretted with Thalia before that happened. I saw her walking towards me, so I grabbed her arm and pulled her into the stair well just off the main hallway.

"We need to talk."

"Leo, I know what this is about, and I just want you to know I am so sorry that it happened." She had tears in her eyes she had the nerve to start crying "I don't know how it started. You and I weren't in the best place and he was there when I was upset, and nothing should have happened, but it did, and I am so sorry." I just stood there staring at her. I'm pissed about this. Who wouldn't be?

"Reyna, I just can't be with you anymore I need to work on me and find out who I am by myself and what I want for me. Enjoy Malcom, I know you already do. Thanks for the apology but it doesn't mean a thing to me. I have good life." I said, and I left.

It was harsh I knew that, but I didn't care at this point this has been happening for a while know and it had to be said like that or it wouldn't have made a difference to her. I walked back into the hallway not really paying attention and ran right into Thalia.

"Damnit Thals I'm so sorry." She looked at me and before she could say anything Reyna came out of the stair well.

"How long have you been fucking her then? Huh Leo can you really be that mad at me if you have been doing the same thing." She had to come out right when I caught her, so she was seeing me with my hands on her arms steading her. Damnit, she pissed me off.

"Reyna- "

"Reyna, it doesn't matter what he did or didn't do with me, because you are the one that fucked his best friend and didn't even have the balls to tell him after it happened. He is not worthy of you, he deserves so much more."

"Like who? You bitch? No, he could get someone way prettier."

"I may be a bitch but at least I'm not a cheating whore." She said and walked off. I was stunned

"Don't you ever talk to her again okay? Do you hear me? And for the record I didn't even touch her once while we were together so go find Malcom and get the fuck out of my face before I do something, we both regret."

She just huffed turned around and left. I need to find Thalia I looked every where and of course the last place I look is where she is. The dance studio, should have known. I waited as she finished her routine.

"You know I'm not surprised my sister gave you the captain spot." She turned to look at me.

"Hey Leo." She smiled.

"Hi." I said.

"I'm happy you finally broke it off with the slag. I'm not a rebound girl it's not my thing." I smiled and shook my head.

"I never would have pegged you as one." I said, "I came here to make sure that a really great friend of mine is okay." She cringed

"I am your friend but please don't friend zone me because I don't want to be your friend for long. I want to be more than that so much more. You need time to learn how to be you by yourself for a while and when you figure that out, come fined me."

"Does that mean I can't flirt with you?" She smirked

"I never said that." I smiled and then asked.

"But, for real are you okay. I'm sorry about her we just broke up and I figured she would say something stupid like that. She has a hard time with rejection."

"Yea Leo I'm great." I don't think she wanted me to hear but under her breath she said, "now that your single." I smiled

"See you at lunch?" she nodded.

I smiled one more time and then left the studio. I knew she was right about the whole 'working on me' thing before I can start dating again. But damn it's going to be super hard to keep my hands to myself.

 **POV Jason**

Last practice till our game on Monday. We had home field advantage nervous wouldn't be what I would describe myself as. Wearing my dad's number, playing for like the very first time, starting as quarter back. All of that is what is causing this pre-game jitter to run through my body. If I messed up it, I'm not just embarrassing myself, I'm embarrassing dad too. That was all for tomorrow though, today as in like 10 minutes I was going to ask the girl of my dreams to be my mine finally. The boys and I are on our way to the locker room to change out of our practice gear.

"Hey Leo, you won't need to get Piper I asked her to ride home with me today." I said kind of shy like. So, yea he isn't her brother but close enough.

"Yea sure man, can I ask why?" I blushed

"Um… well I … um am going to ask her to be my girlfriend." Frank slapped me on the back.

"That a boy. About time you guys got together I am sick of you guys giving goo, goo eyes to each other in Math." I rolled my eyes.

"You don't have room to talk big guy, you are dating my sister are you not?" he got pale "That's what I thought. You may have been dating before she was officially my sister, but she comes before our friendship."

"I wouldn't have any other way bro." he said I smiled at him.

"That goes for you to Jay, Piper is my niece/sister so if you mess with her, I kick your ass no questions asked." He said with a slap on my back.

"Got it man."

She wasn't going anywhere especially because I don't even have her yet. We all finished changing and finally I was at my car waiting for Piper and then I saw her. She just got out of cheer. She was in those short cheer shorts and her white shoes with a t-shirt that only showed a sliver of the shorts. I had to focus on what I wanted to ask her and not her long tan legs that went on for days.

"Hey!" she said and kissed my cheek.

"Hi" I said. I opened the door for her and she climbed in.

"You have something you want to ask me?" I nodded she was neve one to beat around the bush.

"I know that we haven't like known each other that long but I was um…" I was rubbing the back of my neck "I was wondering if you would want to be my girlfriend?" she smiled and took my face in her hands.

"I would love to be your girlfriend!" she kissed me, and we stayed like that for about 5 minutes before we broke apart.

I could not get the smile of my face. I started the car put into drive when Piper started talking again.

"Guess what?" she said. I raised my eyebrow in question "Leo finally broke up with that slut Reyna."

"Really? Did Thalia know?" she nodded and smiled real big. "What? Is there something I should know?"

"You have to promise not to tell her." She said

"Okay promise."

I put my pinky out. She wrapped hers around mine and then we both kissed our fists. That way it can never be broken.

"He told me it was really hard to not cheat on Reyna with her. He also said he would never do that because he didn't want to be just like her or make Thalia a cheater as well."

"Well I am happy he didn't make Thalia or himself cheaters, but I also can't believe that he stayed with her this long even when he knew that Malcom and she were up to no good."

"I was shocked it took him this long too, but he broke it off this morning and I guess Thalia got drag into the middle of it. Nothing big Thalia didn't hit her just Reyna being a bitch. But I guess Thals told Leo that she was nobodies rebound and that he had to take some time for himself. Which I agree with one hundred percent." I nodded

"Thalia has never had a "boyfriend" before we never really dated that much while in the system."

"So how many girlfriends have you had?" I grew red in the face.

"Well there was one other girl besides you, but you trump her every time." She giggled and kissed my cheek. "What about you." She kind cringed

"Well more than two." I nodded. As if to say that didn't answers my question. "Well there is you, Ethan sadly, and then Luke." She said under her breath trying to make where I couldn't hear her.

"What was that last one?"

"Luke. It was freshman year and we were the popular kids in our grade at that time. So, everyone just pushed us together. I hated it though he was very obsessive and really protective, and I hated feeling like I couldn't take care of myself." Again, I just nodded as I pulled into my drive way. I looked at her and smiled.

"As long as I am yours for a while then I don't care." She smiled leaned over and kissed me. I smiled into the kiss and then pulled away.

"See you later?"

"See you later." She smiled hoped out and went to her house.

She is hands down the best choice I have made this year. Well maybe after choosing to become a Jackson but after that the best thing ever.

…

 **Well there it is the newest chapter to this story. I hope to update again soon, and I hope you guys like it. A couple things before you go. I really like what I did with Thalia and Leo's relationship so please tell me what you think about it. If you have questions I would love to answer them for you. Just review the story with the question and I will answer it in the author's note in the beginning of the next chapter. If you have suggestions, please leave those too. I would love to hear form you guys. Why would I write a story if I didn't? Also, I only officially have Jason and Piper and Hazel and Frank together as of right now. I will be doing Connor's POV soon and I changed up in with the POV's this chapter. PLEASE R &R and let me know. See you soon! **

**-IAmHazel**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

 **POV Percy**

There's a knock on my door at my home office. I know it's either one of the kids or my beautiful wife. Which means it's not one of my many annoying employees trying to get me to sign this or come help with this. Just a simple question and answer type of knock and I could do that.

"Come in." I say still looking at the papers in front of me.

I need readers and no I don't' like wearing them so I was focused on the paper because I if I don't focus the glasses hurt my head.

"Hey dad?" I look up.

"Yea Jay?" he takes a seat in the chair in front of my desk.

"Could you maybe come play catch for a while?" I raised an eyebrow.

He hasn't asked me to do this before, I'm a little shocked actually. Usually he will ask Connor who will but doesn't like it as much as picking up a paint brush or a basketball.

"Is Connor busy?" I ask taking my glasses off, it's not that I don't want to I just have a ton of shit to do before tomorrow.

"Well no but the games tonight and I really wanted you to help me with my throw. You know QB to QB." I smiled.

"Oh, okay a little nervous?" he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I mean yea. Every time one of your buddies talks to you they ask how good I really am and if Goode will finally win something. I don't want to disappoint you." I chuckle

"Let me finish up here and change and then I will meet you in the back yard. And Jason you could never disappoint me." He smiled.

"Thanks dad." He left, and I looked down at the paper in front of me.

I need an assistant and quick. I just left it on my desk and then I went to my room to change. As I was walking back down the stairs to go outside I ran into Annabeth. She raised her head up not taking her eyes off her iPad. I knew she wanted a kiss so I kissed her, her head went back down to the iPad.

"Wise Girl, you need to stop worrying about your new project it's stressing you out and you get mean when you're stressed out." I said

"You mean Connor's Christmas gift?" for Christmas we are building a shed in the back, so Connor has an art studio. We were super excited about it. "Yea let me just stop this so that our son has an awful Christmas. Seaweed Brain we have about a month and a half before Christmas is hear and I want it to be done in time. I am still in the design process." I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever you say. But I still think you need to not worry so much about everything. It causes wrinkles."

She stuck her tongue out at me and then walked back to her office. Finally, I was outside, I was about to open the double doors to outside that where off the kitchen, but I got stopped again this time by Hazel.

"Dad?"

"Yea sweet pea?"

"Can I go out with Frank tonight?" I paused she hasn't ever asked me before about dates and I think I am having a tiny stroke right now not knowing what to ask.

"Uh… what are you guys going to do?"

"Movie and dinner."

Okay movie, that means hand holding which could lead to more but with Frank I think I am okay. Dinner is just food. Yea that's okay I think.

"I think that would be fine." She was about to say something "Of course he will have to come in and say hi to everyone first." she paled

"Are you for real?" I nodded "Uh… I mean okay I guess."

"Then yes you can go."

"Thanks Dad." Under her breath 'next time I'm asking mom' I smiled.

I was always up for embarrassing my kids it was one of the things I enjoyed most about being a parent. I finally made it after changing and two stops I was outside ready to play catch with Jason.

"Hey Ja…" but I stopped what I saw was interesting to say the least. It was my son and Piper in a heated kiss. I walked towards them and then cleared my throat. They broke apart real fast.

"D-d-dad." Said Jason rubbing the back of his neck. A nervous habit that I also have. I laughed at the look on Piper's face.

"Perce please don't tell my dad what we were doing. I mean he knows we are dating but if he saw us or heard you saw us, I am dead." This made me laugh even more.

"Don't worry Pipes he won't hear anything from me. But next time don't kiss in front of your kitchen window." I pointed and there stood Beck looking like he could kill. Piper paled, and Jason cussed under his breath.

"Well I better go." She said, "See you tonight and you'll do fine."

She went to kiss him again and then remembered her dad was watching so she went for the cheek. Smart move on her part. She walked away and went to her house.

"So, you and Piper?"

"Uh… yea I made it official Friday after practice." I nodded

"Just make sure you treat her right. She really is a sweet girl and deserves the best."

"I know, and I have no idea why she said yes." I smiled.

"Well she did say yes, and you should be happy about it. Now what was it that you wanted to work on?"

"I don't actually know I think I'm just really nervous and I knew that you would be able to talk me down about the game tonight. I have to leave in like 15 minutes, but I just really need this to go well."

He was going to do fine I knew that and so did his coaches, it was a lot of pressure though being the Quarter Back had its perks and its downfalls.

"I get that, when first started school at Goode I was in your exact place. Foster kid put into a good and not so bad financial family. The guys on the team already didn't like that I was good and that I came by it naturally. I didn't have to try that hard and it was frustrating to the other members on the team. Beck, Chris, and Nico were my only friends for a while. Partially because their dads were related or friends with mine but still. I get where you are coming from."

"So, how did you get them to listen to you?"

"For a while I didn't, until we started to lose. No one likes to do that, and certainly not me. I finally said if you want to win you need to do what I say and get over your petty ass shit at least during football. After football and at school I don't give a fuck what you think about me or say to me." He nodded. "You better get going you need to be there soon and I'm sure Beck wants to see you before warm ups." I winked at him.

"Thanks dad for everything." I slapped him on the shoulder.

"Any time kid."

And we walked inside. I was so happy I could finally talk to and give my advice to someone. It made me happy to look at him and know that I was going to help shape him into the man he will become one day.

 **POV Jason**

After the advice dad gave me I was ready to play this game and kick ass at it. I was on my way to the locker room when I saw Leo and Beck walking that way too. Leo looked up and shook his head no like walk anywhere but towards them. But I had to, so, I walked towards the scariest man I have ever seen. As I was walking they both stopped I looked at Leo and he said.

"Good luck. You're going to need it." I sighed.

Charlie Beck was the biggest man I have ever seen, and I just wish I was little taller when I was next to him. He was tapping his foot like he was waiting for me to say something.

"Beck, I just want to say that I really like your daughter a lot and I won't try to purposely hurt her because I want to be with her for as long as I possibly can." He nodded.

"Next time you ask me before you ask her got it?"

"What do you mean?"

"I would have liked it if you would have asked me if you could ask her out before you did. It shows respect and that you are a true man." He turned towards the door then stopped. "I would have said just so you know." And then he was gone. I stood there until I felt a hand on my shoulder I looked up to see Frank.

"You good bro?" I smiled

"Never better." I said, and we walked into a locker room full of my teammates.

I was dressing out for the game when coach Hedge came in to give us a pep talk and tell us who captains were. They hadn't told us sooner because they had a hard time deciding who to pick.

"Alright, Cupcakes here's what's going to happen. We are going to go out there and kick major tail. I'm not going to lie in the years past we weren't that great. We sucked goat butt. This year though I think we have a shot at state." Everyone got excited. "We have a long way to go before we get there but if we start out with a win here then maybe that will set the mood for the rest of the season." Everyone cheered. A state championship did look good to colleges, so I was all in.

"Now I know that we got off to a ruff start with the team this year, but I am here to tell you to quit your winning and play as a team. Got it." Everyone nodded. "Good. Now time to hand out captain spots. I am going to let Beck do this one."

Luke moved to the edge of his seat thinking he was going to get it hands down. It was a group vote, I voted for Frank, Leo, and Malcom. That was before I knew what he did to Leo.

"Alright, so first up is Teddy Bear." We all have nick names and Frank's was teddy bear. One time he was late because he found a dog caught in a fence and everyone called him soft so Teddy Bear it is. He stood up. "Next Repair Boy." Leo stood up and Beck had this look of pride for his brother/son. "You all voted on these two but as you know the coaches pick one of the captains we take your third choice into consideration, but this year we chose." He paused "Superman." I was shocked I was sure that I wasn't going to get. But I stood up anyway and everyone clapped except for Luke. Not that I cared what he thought of me. "Frank will be head captain and you two will follow his lead, in decisions making of the team. As for plays that's all you Jason." I nodded. All the coaches left so that we could finish getting ready. And as soon as the doors shut I was slammed up against the locker.

"Why is it even when I stuff the ballet box you still win." I scoffed

"Well for one the Coaches aren't stupid and know how many players are on the team. And two get your hands off me." And I shoved him off. He was about to swing but Frank caught his arm.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Luke pulled his arm out of Franks grip and went back to his bench.

"Okay, listen I have had it with us not acting like a team. I know not everyone likes me and that's fine but when we are on that field, we are a team so start acting like one. I for one would like to make it to state for the first time in 15 years." I got some nods from almost everyone "You can talk and act to me however you want when we are off the field, I don't give two fucks about what you think of me. Just let's go out there show this town that we aren't a bunch of losers and go kick some Tiger ass." Everyone screamed and looked at Luke.

"Everywhere else I hate you got it?" I nodded

"Got it."

We all finished getting ready. We passed the cheerleaders on our way out of the tunnel. I caught Piper's eye and I winked at her. She waved and blushed in return.

 **Skip to middle of second quarter.**

The ball is snapped, and I catch it and look for Leo he's to my left about 15 yards away I make the throw, but I never see if he catches it. I am currently on the ground with a 240-pound dude on me. He knocks the wind right out of me, and I have to sit there for a few minutes. I hear the crowd cheer and then I see a hand. I look up and it's Luke.

"Oh, no you don't I am not about to lose our QB to a pussy hit like that." I laugh and take his hand.

The game goes on about the same way. I get hit less, our Defense rocked, and we beat the Lawrence Tigers by 14. It was a good way to start the season and to say I was happy was an understatement. After the game I ran over to Piper who looked like she might pass out with excitement.

"Goode has never ever been this good. What did you do to make them play like that? You guys did not look like that in practice." I smiled

"I didn't tell them anything I asked them to trust me and it worked." She smiled threw her arms around my neck and I kissed her. I broke the kiss. "I think my mom is making burgers want to come?"

"Actually, I was already coming your mom asked mine at halftime." I laughed

"Okay then see you there."

It was going to be a great season I could feel it.

 **POV Annabeth**

I am officially a football mom, I loved every minute of watching Jason control that team like it was some Roman army going into battle. It was so exciting sure there was that moment when he didn't get up for a while after a big hit and I was half way to the field ready to take him to the hospital. He got up though and finished the game with a bang.

It was so exciting. Right now, I was getting things ready for dinner. Percy and I were making burgers with baked beans and chips for our family, Leo's, Frank's and Nico and his family were coming too. I had enough to feed the whole football team and with the way Frank, Leo, and Jason eat I think I was good. I was setting the table when I heard a commotion from outside. I looked up and watched Jason, Leo, Frank, Piper and their families walk in.

"There's my football star you did so good." I pinched his cheeks and hugged him. The other boys laughed.

"Mom." He said like I was embarrassing him.

"She right son you kicked ass." Said Percy

"Thanks dad but I couldn't do it without these two." He pointed to Leo and Frank. Leo bowed, and Frank just said thanks. Everyone was finally here.

"Alright everyone it's all on the table help yourself I made enough to have seconds."

"This is why we love your mom Jay." said Leo "She's always prepared." I laughed

"With you Leo you have to think ahead. Otherwise I would end up with my kitchen on fire with you trying to make more."

"Ain't that the truth, just last week he was making toast when the fire alarm went off."

"Dang sis share all our secrets why don't you." He blushed still filling his plate.

I laughed it was times like these that I was happy that me and Percy were placed in these kids' lives. Maybe one day we would adopt a baby and start from scratch, but I really like how things were now.

 **-IAmHazel**


	18. Chapter 18

…

Chapter 18

 **POV Connor**

You know that feeling when your heart is racing, and you try and calm yourself down but no matter what you do it never happens? Well, there are only two things that make me feel like that, the first being Bianca and the second painting. I was working on something for mom and dad for a while now and I was super excited to finish. It was a picture of all of us kids at the court house the day we got adopted. I don't like to toot my own horn, but I am good at art. Like good, do I know where it came from? Nope, when I was little, and you had drawing time in school the teachers would look at my work and have a surprised expression it was like they were thinking 'holy shit that came from a 6-year-old?'.

I have wanted to be an artist for my whole life. Or maybe an Impractical Joker, you know from the show that would be so cool. I also really enjoy basketball, it was something that I got good at. I wasn't naturally good at it, so every day after school I do three things. I start with my homework get it all done. Then I go to my corner in my room and paint for a couple hours, and then before dinner I go out and shoot hoops. Sometimes Jason will come and play with me or Hazel. For someone so short she's got moves, I think she's going to join the girls team. Anyway, I was currently outside shooting hoops by myself this time. When dad's car pulled into the garage. He got out he was wearing his business suit but still came over to talk and shoot with me.

"Hey Dad." I said

"Hey Connor." He seemed a little upset

"Is everything okay?" he looked at me for a second thinking about what to say.

"Not really no." I waited for him to elaborate. "My mom is sick, and she was supposed to be better by now, but she isn't."

"Grandma Sally?" he nodded "When you say sick do mean like really sick or just the flu?"

"No Con she's really sick like more than the flu more like she's coughing up blood and can't keep any of her food down. Grandpa P is trying to be strong for her and me if we are being honest, but it's taking a toll on him too." He shot the ball and it swished

"Have you told mom yet?"

"No, I was going to tell all of you at dinner tonight." I nodded

"Mom said she was making breakfast for dinner, she knew it was your favorite and she has noticed something was off about you." He smiled sadly

"That women," he shakes his head with a small smile on his face "always knows when I'm upset. Alright, well it's probably done by now let's go in and wash up." I nodded again and followed him into the kitchen.

Mom was at the stove flipping blue pancakes. I saw dad smile again but it went away just as quick. Mom turned around and saw the expression on dad's face.

"Babe what's wrong?" and those three words were enough to make the strongest man I know brake down into his wife's arms and cry. "It's okay, everything is going to be fine." She looked over at mean "Connor why don't you make sure everyone is ready for dinner and I will finish up hear okay?" I nodded and did just what she asked. You might think that when men cry they are weak but not me. I don't think that I think it makes them that much stronger.

 **POV Annabeth**

As Connor left I gently started to sit on the floor with my sobbing husband. I was rubbing his back trying to find the words to say to him.

"Babe what's wrong I need you to tell me, so I can help you." I said still rubbing his back. He looked up took a deep breath and set back against the cabinets.

"Mom's sick." He croaked out "Like dying sick Wise Girl and I can't do anything for her. Dad called me today while I was at work, and he rarely does that, so I knew something was off." He took a breath. His hands were running through his hair and shaking bad. I gently stopped them and took them in my hands. "He said that she had been sick for a while, but he got a call today from the maid that said she had to call 911 because mom wasn't responding, and her pulse was really weak."

"Is she okay now though? Like did they get her awake?"

"Yea, I dropped everything and went to the hospital. Like I literally dropped everything, I had some exotic fish I was taking to section B of the main floor and I dropped them." I laughed a little

"Seaweed Brain no one's going to mind that you dropped some fish. You own the place anyways so the only person to yell at you is well you." He took another breath

"I told Connor. He was outside he noticed something was wrong, so I told him. I was going to tell you all at dinner but when I saw you I couldn't help but let it all out." I smiled at him

"I am your wife Seaweed Brain it's okay to be sad, angry, happy, and even jealous with me okay? You don't have to hold back your feelings." He nodded "Connor probably told them something was wrong so go change and I will finish up here." I kissed him before he got up off the floor. I hope this went well, everyone loved their Grandma Sally and it was going to be hard on them too.

 **POV Percy**

As I was changing I couldn't help but think that I needed to be strong and act like it isn't as bad as it really is. The little boys would start crying even at the thought of my mom in the hospital, and I am sure Thalia is going to ask about Dad, so I need to just be strong. Even if that was going to be hard.

I made my way down stairs and went into the dinning room. I loved that we always ate as a family it was the best part of my day. Well maybe not today but usually. I sat in my spot at the head of the table across from Annabeth and next to Travis and Hazel. The food was already on the table and they little boy's plates were full. We always make sure they have food in front of them before we even start dinner. They get a little restless and can't sit still long enough to wait. Their six we wouldn't expect anything else.

"Connor said you had something to tell us." Said Hazel I looked at her with sad eyes.

"Yea I do." I took a deep breath and looked across to Annabeth she nodded at me "Grandma Sally is sick." The table stopped moving.

"What do you mean sick?" asked Jason "Like she will be better in a few days and we need to make her chicken soup or like we might need to go say goodbye?" I wish he didn't say it like that even thought it's true.

"Well she might like some chicken soup and we might need to say goodbye but not just, yet she is still fighting. She was diagnosed with stage 2 breast cancer."

"What's that?" asked Dakota

"Well it's when your chest hurts really bad and when the doctors try and take the hurt out sometimes it doesn't work." Said Annabeth while stroking his hair.

"Oh okay." He said

"How's Grandpa?" I smiled at Thalia.

"He's holding up but it's hard on him. He has known my mom since Freshman year of high school."

"What do the doctors say? Are they starting her on chemo or are they going straight to surgery?"

"Well Nurse Hazel they said they are going to let her rest for a while get her fluids and antibiotics see if that helps and then go from there. She's really weak and needs to gain some strength before they do anything."

"This is bull shit." Said Jason "Why does everything happen to our family? Can we get a brake for a little bit?"

"Jason, you will not speak like that at this table." I said "And sure it sucks that this is happening, but it isn't happening to one of us. But to your grandmother who if she doesn't get to see all the things you will do in life will die anyway. Maybe not for real but in her heart. So, this is what's going to happen. After school tomorrow and after practices we as a family are going to go to the hospital and go see her." Everyone nodded. "If you have plans cancel them because this is so much more important."

"I'm sorry dad it's just so frustrating that this is happening. It seems like we can't get a break from anything." Said Jason

"I know son me too, but it is happening, and we need to be strong for her and for grandpa he might put on a tough exterior but on the inside, it hurts him to see her that way."

"Is she going to go home anytime soon?" asked Hazel

"I don't sweet pea."

"Well if she does I can stay over there and help take car of her on the weekends, so Grandpa Poseidon has a brake occasionally." I smiled at her

"I think he would like that. I'll let him know that he has a weekend nurse if he ever needs one." She smiled "Okay enough of sad talk how was everyone's day?"

"Today I got to be the teachers helper." Said Travis with a big smile.

"Oh, yea? And what did you do as the teacher's helper?" I asked

"Well first we get to use the pointer to say the days of the week, then we get to take any messages to the office, and we get to sit in a special desk in the front of the room. It's like we are in charge of all the other students. Even if it's only for a day it was really cool."

"That's sounds like a blast. What about you little man how was your day?" I asked Dakota everyone started eating.

"It was okay I guess."

"Did something happen?" asked Annabeth

"Well Gwen and I got separated because we talk to much. It wasn't cool, all I did was tell her she looked nice and then I got moved to the front of the room." He looked down at his plate.

"Someone have a crush?" aske Jason. His head snapped away from his plate to look across at Jason.

"I don't have a crush on her." Dakota said "I tell lots of girls they look nice like mommy and Thalia and Hazel. It's polite to say things to pretty girls." Annabeth rubbed his head.

"That's right Kota it is nice to say. I think Jason could take some tips from a sweet boy like you." We laughed. "Alright big kids how were your days?"

"Well I got a 98% on my music project." Said Tahlia

"Very nice." I said

"I was the last one on the field to day I finally fixed my throw." Said Jason

"What was wrong."

"Not much Beck said I was just getting to myself." I nodded

"I got into a really good art program this summer." Said Connor like this wasn't super exciting or something to be proud of.

"That's amazing Con, when is it?"

"It doesn't matter I'm not going."

"And why the hell not?" I asked

"Well I wanted to go but with Grandma sick I think I should stay here and help out." He always thinks about everyone first and then himself.

"You're going. Grandma would want you to go, and I want you to go. It's honorable that you want to stay here and take care of us. But, Connor you need to start to think about you before others. We love you and wouldn't want you to miss something so amazing especially if it will help your future." He nodded.

"It's only for four weeks and it starts June 1st. I would be back in time for the fourth of July party you always have."

"I don't want to sound like I'm trying to one up you I'm not." Said Hazel "But I got one of the leads in the musical." She said

"That's great what musical?"

"The Sound of Music." she said. Like maybe we wouldn't like it and was nervous to see what we thought.

"I'm sure we will love it sweet pea you'll be in it." She smiled.

We finished dinner with some happy thoughts and good news and that's just what I wanted to do. I was just so thankful that I had a family that would want to spend weekends with my parents or miss art programs for the summer. I was very lucky.

…

 **That's all I have for now I hope everyone liked it. I know it's kind of sad, but it will all work out for he best. I had the whole crying part with Percy because I feel as if he is an emotional person in general. I also know that some of you might want to see Connor as a prankster, but I really like him as the artist type. I was planning on making Dakota and Travis more of the pranksters. I hope you guys like this.**

 **Thrawn13-** I am sorry that I didn't put the replies in the last chapter I wanted to see if people were okay with it. So, I am happy you like my story it means a lot. Please if you have any questions ask them I would love to answer them for you!

 **Alex Rodriguez2-** It means a lot that you think I am a good writer, I always think things could be better and I could do more. I have got interrupted a little bit because of College but I hope that I start having more of a set time when I update. Thank you for reading and please keep reading!

 **That's all for now on the replies. Again, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I want you guys to know that if you have things you think would add something to the story or have questions I would love to hear them. PLEASE REVIEW! I like replying to you guys thanks so much!**

 **-IAmHazel**


	19. Chapter 19

…

Chapter 19

 **POV Jason**

Even though it was Friday and I really loved football I wish I didn't have to go to practice. It was one thing to have a game and not have to worry about things happening in my life and then wait till Saturday to deal with them, but no such luck we had a bye this week, so I had to face life head on. I just didn't want to see someone that I care for in a place like a hospital. I was standing at my locker at the end of the day getting ready for practice.

"Jay?" I looked over to see Piper.

She looked amazing, she was wearing dark blue almost black skinny jeans with a t-shirt like crop top that was kind of flowy and to top it off she wore white high tops.

"Hey." I said in a sad voice. I wanted to smile at her I didn't have energy.

"You didn't text me back last night I thought something was wrong. But just seeing you I can tell something is wrong. What's wrong?"

"Grandma Sally is in the hospital she has stage 2 breast cancer. We are going to see her after practice. I can't take you home sorry." I said and shut my locker.

"I wouldn't expect you to. I'm sorry about your grandma I know how much she means to you and your family. Especially your dad how's he doing?"

"How do you think? His mom is dying." It came of harsher than I meant it and I saw it in her face. "I'm sorry, I didn't get much sleep last night Travis was in my bed he had a bad dream and we told him and Dakota not to bug dad right now. I'm not mad at you I just need some time to myself for a while." She nodded

"Okay, just let me know when you are better." I was about to walk away "Jason you know I will always be here for you right?" I smiled sadly at her.

"Yea Pipes I know that and thank you really." I kissed the top of her head and walked off towards the locker room. I just needed to hit people for a while.

 **POV Connor**

We were seeing Grandma today and I wanted to go see her and all but not all small and fragile. A way I know she wouldn't have for us to see her in. I decided I was going to be taking advantage of the time we had to stay and work on my art project. I walked in and took out my phone and plugged it into the speakers and then set in front of the canvas.

It was just a sketch right now of a tree and below the tree was a little boy on a swing. The only thing not in black and white was the orange shirt the little boy was wearing and scattered around the tree there were green leaves. Only a couple though. Behind the boy was shadows of monsters and things. It was my life on a canvas. I was the little boy in the orange shirt the green leaves were my family and good memories I had with them. The monsters are my past and I am swing towards my future away from my past and all the bad it brought with it. I was working on painting the tree and not paying attention to anything else but that when I felt like I was being watched I stopped and turned around.

"Hey B." I said

"Hey C, whatcha working on?" she asked I smiled at her.

"My art project, but I can stop if you need me for something."

"No, I don't need you for anything in particular. I did hear something interesting though."

"Oh, and what was that?" I got up to wash my hands.

"Well I heard Hazel talking to Frank about your grandma at our lockers." I stopped drying off my hands.

"Uh, yea she's sick like really sick."

I threw away the paper towel and went over to her. I wrapped my arms around her waist. She put her arms around my neck. She looked amazing, she was wearing black skinny jeans, with a black flowy shirt that slid off one shoulder. She had her ass kicking boots or combat boots as most people call them on and her black slouch bag.

"Is there anything I can do. You seem to be taking this well. Like way better than Jason looked when I walked by him just a few minutes ago."

"He's really close to Grandma. Not that I'm not it's just that I saw the strongest man I know brake down yesterday and I have to be strong for them."

"You don't have to be strong for me." She said. I kissed her quickly.

"I know that and when I need to break down you will be the shoulder I want. For now, I am okay, but I might need you later today so stay on call okay?" she nodded

"You know where to find me." She smiled and kissed me. "You know I think this is hard on Thalia to. Silena cancelled practice today because Thalia wasn't in the right mind, I wanted to make sure you were okay, and the other half of the dance team is sick, so it was Thalia, this girl Lu Ellen, Amy, Madison and I left."

"Do you know where Thalia went she rode with me today?" she shook her head no "Well I better go find her. You need a ride home?"

"Yea I could use one but find her first I'll wait in the lot." I nodded

"Okay, here are the keys it's kind of cold out there."

She took the keys and went to the parking lot. Time to find Thalia, I just hope she's not crying she hates doing that and will want to punch something after and I really don't want it to be me.

 **POV Thalia**

I am currently sitting on the floor of the dance room in school crying. I know, I know I'm a bad ass. Even bad asses cry we aren't all that bad when you get to know us. And with what my family is going through with my adoptive Grandparents I think I have the right to cry even if I really hate crying. I was trying to work on my solo, but you saw how that turned out the music was still going but I just slid down the mirrored wall and cried. I looked up when I heard foot steps on the floor. It was Leo. I tried to wipe my eyes quickly before he saw.

"Hey Leo, what's up?" I stood up still trying to cover up crying.

"I heard." He said "Jason told me. My brother let me come see if you were okay, I only have a little bit. But if I'm late that's fine. I just have to run laps, turns out I like doing that so Thalia, how are you?"

I looked at him, my lip started to shake. He saw and opened his arms for me. I almost made it to his arms, but he caught me when I started sobbing. He rubbed my back and whispered in my ear.

"It's going to be okay Thalia, she will get through this. I have met her and that women gets what she wants. And I am sure she wants to see you and your siblings grow up and become adults." I looked up at him.

"We are seeing her today. I just don't want to see her like that, Dad says it's not good, they aren't letting Travis and Dakota go, Mom and Dad think they will make her feel worse. They are going to cry even if they aren't there." I took a shaky breath "What if we get there and she really thin and looks like she could break. What if she does brake what happens then? What are we supposed to do then?"

"Just be strong for her. And for your Grandpa I know you are close to him, make sure he is okay let him know that he can lean on you if he needs too. Just be there for them mostly her but for him to."

"Leo I'm sorry for crying on you." He shook his head no

"Don't worry about it Thals. You know that I care about you. I want to be the one you can cry with and can lean on me. Just like I hope I could do the same with you. I really like you a lot and I am here for you through this whole thing." I nodded I looked at him.

I really did like him and it has been a while since him and Reyna broke up maybe he's ready for me. So, I leaned in but paused right before our lips touched letting him know that I would wait. I looked into his eyes and I saw how much he really liked me. He leaned in just that inch more our lips touched and then we heard foot steps and stepped back from each other.

"Hey Thalia, I was looking for… wait am I interrupting something?"

"Yes, but it's okay I have to get to practice." Said Leo and then looked at me "I will text you okay?" I nodded

"Thanks Leo." He smiled and kissed my cheek before running out the room.

"Sorry I thought you were alone I didn't realize you had company." He smiled

"Shut up Connor he came in when I was crying he was just comforting me."

"With his lips?"

"Maybe, where's Bianca she told me she was going to find you."

"She at the car waiting on us. Are you ready?"

"Yea, let's go." I

I turned off the music and packed up my bag. I grabbed my dance and school bag and followed Connor to his car. I just hope Jason is okay. I know he is just as close to Grandmas Sally as I am to Grandpa P.

 **POV Hazel**

It was our first rehearsal for The Sound of Music. I was so excited, but I was also kind of out of the whole thing. I just wanted to get to the hospital, so I knew what they where doing for Grandma. I have been reading up on types of cancers lately. I know who does that for fun, but I want to be ready for anything when I am in college for this type of thing. Just so I am ready when I get there. I know I have awhile, but I want to be ready when I get there. There is nothing wrong with being prepared. I was think about all the things I read about and wasn't really paying attention to Mr. Gray. He was talking about something to do with music, so I did my best to pay attention to that.

"Okay, that's all I have for now if you have any questions my number and email are on the paper I gave you." Everyone got up and left. I went and waited at Jason's truck, we were going straight to the hospital from here. I called mom.

"Hey mom, just wanted you to know that I just got done with practice."

"Are you guys on your way?"

"Not yet Jason isn't here yet, but I see him and Frank walking towards me."

"Okay, get here when you can Thalia and Connor are with me and Dad has been here all day. Piper is with Travis and Dakota."

"Okay, talk to you later mom." I hung up and Frank came and kissed me.

"You okay?" he asked

"Yea, I'll call you later?"

"Okay." He kissed me again and I got into the car. I looked at Jason he seemed in a bad mood. I don't blame him or anything.

"Mom said to meet them there."

"I know." He said

"Okay, sorry I was just saying I didn't know if you talked to her already."

"I did. I talked to her." He said he was being short.

"I don't know what the hell happened at practice, but Grandma is going to want you in a better mood than you are right now. It's good for cancer patients to see people in a good mood."

"Okay well when I am in front of her I will act like I am in a good mood. As of right now I am in front of you and I don't feel like acting so I am going to continue to be pissed at the world for doing this shit to the nicest person I have ever met."

"Jason, I know you are close to grandma, but I love her too and you don't think this is hard on me too or Dad or Thalia or any of the rest of us? You need to realize you aren't the only one hurting for grandma Sally. Get over yourself." I said. I looked straight ahead as he drove to the hospital. It was silent till be pulled into a spot at the hospital.

"I'm sorry Hazel. I just hate this I can't do anything for her. I wish it was me."

"Well I don't." I said "I love Grandma, but I know this would be so much harder on all of us if it was you and not her. She wouldn't want you to think like that."

"I know. But can you blame me. Have you seen dad in the last 24 hours? He looks like shit and I it sucks seeing him like that."

"I know it does. Now stop being rude and act like you are okay for now." He nodded, and we head into the hospital.

 **POV Percy**

I was sitting in my mom's hospital room with Thalia, Connor, Annabeth and my dad when Jason and Hazel walked in. Mom saw Jason and I knew her mood went up a little. She loved him a lot, probably because he was like me in some ways. We both played football and she loves football we are both loyal and we take care of the people we love.

"Jason, Hazel it's nice of you to be here." She said with her arms stretched for hugs.

"Hi Grandma." Said Jason with a forced smile. He had tears in his eyes.

"Jason none of that okay? No tears for me, I am going to be brand new before you know it." I laughed

"Of course, you would say that mom you are a glass half full type of person."

"Can you blame me, I hate seeing you all like this. It's not like I am dying right this second. I might be later but not right now. So, Jason how was your game last week? No game tonight?"

"Not tonight we had a bye this week. Last weekend was okay, I didn't play the best, but we still won."

"Didn't play your best?" my Dad scoffed "You played your ass off that Luke kid needs to stop slacking off and maybe you would feel like you are doing enough. You pick up his slack when he needs it."

"Isn't that Jacob's kid?" asked mom

"Yea you remember him?" I asked her

"Remember him? Yes, he was that kid you beat up for slapping Annabeth's ass." She said, "Like I would forget the first time I came and got you from the principal's office. You and Annabeth weren't even dating yet. It was literally your first day."

"How often did dad get in trouble?" asked Thalia she was sitting on the couch with my Dad.

"How often? Well I would say about once or twice a month." She patted my had that was in hers.

"Okay, okay, I was a troubled child can you blame me. I never had rules like yours and I hated rules you know that." I said

"Yes, I do." She said. She yawned, we have taken a lot out of her today.

"When am I going to see Travis and Dakota?" she asked

"We were thinking as soon as you are out of the hospital we would bring them by your house. Hospitals make them nervous." Said Annabeth.

"Okay, well I should be out of this place on Monday if I pass all my tests."

"What tests?" asked Hazel

"I'm not sure there are so many, and their names get jumbled in my head."

"Well I have been reading up on breast cancer, so I could help you when you are able to go home. I mean if you want me to I could stay weekends if it was okay with you and Grandpa." She said

"I think that's a great idea. It gives you some patient nurse interaction practice and it gives that old fart some time off." Again, my dad scoffed he hated being called old.

"I can take care you. You have been taking care of me, Tyson, and Perce for years now."

"I know you can, but you might like to have some time off to see football games and other things. I want Hazel there on weekends." He nodded.

"Okay, she can come."

"Thanks grandpa I won't disappoint." Hazel said.

"I would never think you would. And I am not old I don't look a day over 50." We all laughed at that.

My family seems to always surprise me. Even though my mom has cancer she is cracking jokes with us. We are still laughing about all this. It will get harder, but I really think she can beat this. And I will be damned if I don't do everything in my power to help her. She gave me this life and now I am going to thank her for that. With my time, she will have me and my family whenever she needs us.

…

 **I hope you guys liked this chapter. I am still having a hard time with how to go on with the story some of you have given me some ideas, but I think more would be very much apresiated. So please, please, please let me know what you think.**

 **–** thank you so much for reading my story! I am happy you love it. I don't know the song you suggested but I will listen to it, so I see if I agree with you. I actually listen to music when I write, and I love it when I find a song that goes with the story. Thank you so much for reading.

 **Thrawn13-** Thank you for being so loyal to my story I noticed that you review like every chapter and that means a lot thank you so much. I like the idea of having another football game and I actually was going to have Jason get hurt in the first one but decided against. Thank you so much for reading.

 **ReadingReader(Guest)-** I really like your idea of a parent teacher conference with Percy and Annabeth. That would be super cute, maybe have the teachers talk about the pranks Trav and Kota do during class. Or maybe do a POV of Percy going to pic one of them at the principles office. And I like that you said "we" I like that you feel involved with the story! Thanks so much for reading and your idea!

 **Alex Rodriguez2-** thank you for liking the chapter and I have one more chapter before I am going to do the Christmas one. But if you have been paying attention I have been talking about Christmas throughout some chapters. I really tried to have a Christmas chapter on Christmas, but I got super busy. Thanks for reading.

 **If any of you have questions or want to suggest something, please don't hesitate to REVIEW and tell me! Again, please REVIEW and tell me what you think. That's all guys night or good morning, whenever you are reading.**

 **-IAmHazel**


	20. Chapter 20

…

Chapter 20

 **POV Percy**

It was Friday night and the family, and I were currently sitting in the stands for a football game that was going well. We are currently winning by 2 touchdowns and Jason was playing the game of his life. Well he was until he got sacked by a guy that looks like he weighed 300 lbs. and was about 6 feet 5 inches tall. He was still laying on the ground not moving Annabeth was squeezing my arm hard. She was in her mama bear mode as I like to call it when one of the kids got hurt or someone was hurting them she got into this mode.

"Get up, get up, get up." She kept saying like Jason could hear her.

Finally, the medics went to the field to look him over. Both teams were on one knee. Frank looked like he was beating himself up. He should have stopped the guy, but it wasn't his fault shit happens. I stood up and made my way to the side lines

"Coach," I said and all of them turned. Beck ran over to give me the low down.

"He got hit really hard, his shoulder is out of place and he's on the way to the hospital. He's out for a while. I just hope he's ready for playoffs in 2 weeks."

"Me too. If he isn't he's going to pissed."

"Just go with him and keep me updated I know Leo and Frank will want to know what's happening."

"Did you forget about your daughter?"

"Oh, shit yea she'll want to know too." I laughed

"Alright, I'll call you as soon as I can." I made my way to the stands back to my family.

"Alright guys we have to go, Jason's on his way to the hospital for an out of place shoulder."

"Is he going to be okay?" asked Annabeth

"He should be fine and ready for playoffs in 2 weeks" she nodded. She grabbed Travis's hand and I took Dakota in my arms he fell asleep he's been tired lately.

"Hey dad?"

"Yea sweet pea?"

"Can I stay I know Jason will want to know what happened and I am sure I can catch a ride with Frank he and Leo are sure to go to the hospital after the game is over."

"Yea, Thalia you can stay too I think Jason is fine I'll let him know that you two are staying."

"Yea tell him that I wanted to finish the game, so he could know what happened."

"Okay, see you guys soon."

We left with the others. It was only Travis and Dakota. Connor is a manager for football. He's okay at football but he focuses on his art and basketball more. We loaded up the two little ones and headed to the hospital. Jason should have gotten there by now. I helped Annabeth with the little ones and then ran in. It's not that I am nervous that he is really hurt it's just that we haven't had to go to the hospital for any of them yet, so I wanted to be there for him. I walked up to the desk.

"Jason Jackson?"

"He's in exam room 12, just go straight down the hallway it will be on your right." She pointed where.

"Thanks so much." She smiled at me.

Annabeth followed me to the room with a hand of a little boy in each of hers. I walked in and Jason was playing with some of the equipment on the wall he looked a little loopy.

"Hey bud how you feeling?" he looked up and smiled real big.

"Dad!" I smiled

"Hey bud." He looked past me to Annabeth

"Mom you're here too? Why? I just got hit I'll be fine." She smiled

"Did they give you anything for the pain in you shoulder?" he smiled at us.

"Yea, it's great you should ask for some." We laughed

"I think we will be okay." I said

"I have something to tell you." He said very serious.

"Oh, yea and what's that" I asked while standing next to him. The little boys were coloring. And Annabeth was at the foot of the exam table.

"I just was thinking that I wish I looked like you. All tall, dark, and handsome. That way I can get a girl like mom, she's really pretty." He whispered the last par. Annabeth laughed and went to sit with him.

"Thank you." She said, and then kissed his forehead "But you know what I am glad you don't look like your dad." He looked confused and a little offended.

"Why? All the ladies stare at him when he walks in a room."

"I know that and that's exactly why I don't want you to look like him, you have a girl and you don't want her to get jealous do you?"

"Piper?" she nodded "No I wouldn't want that she so pretty doesn't you think she's pretty?" I just shook my head. They still hadn't put his should back in place yet, so his arm was sitting in his lap. He was still wearing his black football pants and a cut off.

"I do think that. You are very lucky to have a girl like Piper" She was going to say something else, but a nurse walked in.

"Hey bud how you feeling?" she asked him.

"I feel awesome. But why is my shoulder still like this?" he asked trying to move it.

"Don't move it, it's hurt we have to fix it." She looked at me. "Can you hold him while I put it back in place."

"Yea." Annabeth moved off the bed with him.

"Alright go on his other side and hold his shoulder and arm down on his side." I nodded "Okay Jason I'm going to fix you okay." She went to touch him. But he moved out of her reach.

"Hey lady I have a girlfriend, I know I am sexy, but I'm taken." I laughed at him

"Jay, she's going to help you not take you away from Piper. She just wants to help."

"I guess she can help." He still looked worried.

"On the count of three I am going to put your shoulder back okay?" he nodded "One, two." And on three she pushed his arm up and he yelled loudly.

"Holly hell lady you didn't say it would hurt." He took the hand I had and rubbed his arm.

"Sorry, I forgot to tell you." She put a sling on him. "You have to wear this for a week okay?" he nodded "The doctor will be in soon to make sure it was done properly. I have done my fair share of these, but he likes to double check especially with athletes. He was one himself."

"Thank you." I said, and she walked out and in walked Thalia, Hazel, Frank, Leo, Connor, and Piper.

"Jason, you have people here to see you." I said he swung his head there way.

"Jason are you okay?" asked Piper she rushed over and took his face in her hands.

"Hey mom it's my pretty girlfriend." Leo was laughing. He held up his phone.

"This is the best blackmail ever." Jason didn't pay attention he was just staring at Piper.

"You got that right." Said Connor who also had his phone up.

"Jason, you didn't answer me?" she said

"I'm fine. Even if that mean lady came in and pushed my shoulder. She tried hitting on me, but I told her I was taken." She giggled while rolling her eyes. Frank came up.

"Jay I'm so sorry that guy got threw the line. I saw him too late."

"What line? What are you talking about."

"He doesn't remember he was at a football game." I said, "He just remembers that he got hit and that his shoulder was hurt." Frank nodded.

"Hey Jason." Said Will Nico's husband. I totally for got he was a doctor. Piper moved out of the way, but Jason grabbed her hand before she could move completely.

"Hey Doc." He said nodding his head.

"How's the shoulder?" Will asked.

"It's okay. There was a mean lady in here earlier. She pushed me, and it hurt like hell." We all laughed at him.

"Yea, Kayla can be mean sometimes. You should try growing up with her." He said

"You're related to her?" asked Annabeth

"Yea she's my little sister." She nodded "Okay so I'm just going to move your shoulder around a little bit and see if it is all good." So, Will did his thing and Jason kept staring at Piper.

"Alright, Jason your good to go." He looked at us "When you get home he might be a little hyper, but the medicine will make him tired. After he goes to sleep just make sure you go check on him. Don't let him sleep on that shoulder."

"Thanks, Will, do we need to come back in a week?" I asked

"Yea come back we will take some x-rays to make sure everything is okay. Then he should be good to go for play offs. Lord knows Beck will be happy to hear that." I laughed

"Well thanks again." He was about to leave but came back in.

"Hey Connor." Connor stopped laughing to look up at Will.

"Bianca was wondering if you wanted come over for dinner tomorrow."

"Like with your family?" he nodded "As in Nico will be there?" Will laughed.

"Don't worry I like you, your safe just come eat he won't bite you I promise."

"He'll be there" I said. Connor looked at me quick.

"Alright see you tomorrow." he left.

"Dad what the heck." Said Connor.

"You like Bianca, right?" his face got red, but he nodded "Okay, then you go to dinner you show Nico you are good for her and then you come home and tell your mom all about it."

"Okay fine." He said and turned back to Jason.

"Alright kids, let's get the football star home, he's probably tired." Said Annabeth

"I'm not tired." He said, "I could run a marathon." I shook my head.

"Alright Jay after you take a nap you can do that. For now, let's get you home."

We all left the hospital. Jason, Dakota, and Travis were with me and Annabeth. Frank had Hazel they were going to go eat with Leo and Thalia. I wasn't happy about it, but they were good kids, so I trusted them. Piper was following us in Jason's truck. When we got home, Annabeth took the little boys to bed. I got Jason up to his room. Piper came in to leave the keys.

"Hey, Piper if you want to go hang out with him till he falls asleep you can."

"Thanks Percy." She ran up the stairs.

 **POV Piper**

I ran up the stairs to Jason's room. I knocked on the door. I heard a faint come in. I walked in and closed the door I don't think his parents will mind this time. I wasn't going to try and do anything he was way to drugged up. He was still in his football stuff.

"Hey." He said he had a big smile on his face.

"Hi there." I said and went to the other side of the bed and sat down with him.

"What are you doing here?" I shook my head

"Babe you dislocated your shoulder. I'm here till you fall asleep. Did you want to sleep in your football pants?"

"Are you trying to get in them?" he asked with a questionable look, I blushed "is that way you want me take them off. So, I can 'go to sleep'" I just laughed

"No, I don't want in your pants. Your to drugged up and we haven't been together that long." He stood up and started trying to take them off. With one arm it was kind of hard for him. I got up and tried to help best I could. He was finally out of them.

"Will you grab me some shorts? They are in the closet on the top shelf." I went in and got him a pair of basketball shorts. I helped him into them and then was about to sit down but he stopped me.

"Uh," he seemed nervous even with drugs in him "can you help me out of my shirt?" I smiled

"Yea, here."

I started to slowly take his shoulder out of the sling and then form there I maneuvered his shirt off him. It was finally of. Here's the thing about my boyfriend's body. It was fine as hell. Sue me I stared without shame.

"See something you like?" he asked me

"Yea." I said he blushed.

I helped him back into his sling and then we both laid on his bed. We were quite for a little bit. I was curled up into his good side his arm was around me drawing circles on my arm.

"Piper?"

"Yea?"

"Why are you with me?" not what I was expecting. I set up and looked at him in the eyes.

"Why would you ask me that?" he shrugged then cringed a little bit.

"It's just that there are plenty of fish in this sea. Ones that aren't messed up in the head, ones that will be good to you, probably better than I ever could be. I just wanted to know why you chose me it was just a thought you to don't have to…" I cut him off with my mouth. I put everything I had in that one kiss. Finally, I broke way. I kept my hands on his face.

"Jason." I said "I don't care that you are damaged goods. Okay? You are perfect in my eyes. I love that you try and make me laugh all the time. I love when you look at me and when I say your name I have to say it at least twice before you finally answer me. I love that even when I'm being a total bitch you are still as calm as the clouds in the sky." I paused at the last thing I was going to say. It's only ben like 3 months but I really did feel this strongly about him. "Jason, I love you." I said it.

His eyes grew a little wide. His eyes were roaming all over my face. His hand moved mine away. He put his on the back of my neck and pulled me forward. Our foreheads were touching.

"How the hell did I get so damn lucky?" he asked I smile at him "Piper," he paused took a deep breath and said, "I love you too." It seemed hard for him to say.

"Jason it's okay if you don't know yet. I said it because I am a hundred percent sure that I love you." He smiled.

"It's not that I'm not sure." He looked to the side. "It's just that I haven't told anyone out side of this family that I have loved them before." It took me a while to realize what he said.

"You've never said it to anyone else?"

"You're the first girl that I have ever felt so strongly about. I do love you. So much it scares the shit out of me. I don't want to mess anything up." I smiled and kissed him again.

"You won't mess it up." I laid back down curled up to his side. He kissed my head and after a while I felt his breathing even out and not to long after I followed suit.

 **POV Third Person**

Everyone was back into the house. Thalia and Hazel were back in their rooms dreaming about there respective boys. Percy was sitting at the kitchen table with some papers from work in front of him. He seemed lost in thought. He was still thinking about getting an assistant. Dakota, and Travis were fast asleep in their rooms. Connor was in his room painting away at the Christmas gift for his adoptive parents. Annabeth was in the kitchen washing dishes that were left from dinner before the game. She was almost done when her phone rang it was Silena.

"Hey Lina, what's up?"

"Have you seen Piper she hasn't come home."

"Let me ask Percy if he saw her come home." She walked into the dining room. "Seaweed Brain have you seen Piper." He looked up.

"She was upstairs with Jason last time I checked." She nodded.

Annabeth headed up the stairs and cracked open Jason's door. What she saw mad her smile. Piper was curled up into his side, her head on his chest they were both sound asleep. She closed he door and spoke into the phone.

"I found her she's sleeping, her and Jason were talking, and they fell asleep."

"Okay, good just making sure she's safe. Is it cool if she stays there? I don't want to wake her."

"Yea she can stay here anytime."

"Thanks Annie." And she hung up.

Over at Piper's house Silena and Beck were sitting at the kitchen island.

"She's with Jason they were talking and fell asleep." The women had a small smile on her face.

"She's sleeping in his bed?" asked Beck with a wild/angry expression on his face.

"Oh, calm down papa bear, at least it's just sleeping."

"You think they've done more than sleep in that bed." She rolled her eyes.

"Babe their high schoolers." She said like that explained it all "Remember what we use to do in high school?" she said with a seductive grin.

"Yes, and that's exactly why I don't like her staying over there." He crossed his arms.

"Whatever she's fine. They aren't doing anything, she would have told me and plus Jason is a good boy he wouldn't pressure her into anything she isn't comfortable with." Beck still didn't look convinced.

"Fine just this once I'll let it slide." She smiled.

"Well since Piper's with Jason and Leo over at Frank's for the night. And our baby girl is at Katie's house. We're alone." She said and started walking up the stairs. Beck was still standing there. "Hey big guy you want this or not?" she gestured at her body. He jumped out of thought.

"Oh, I want it all right." And scooped her up and ran to their room.

…

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did. This one is way more up beat then the last two. I know that Jason goes from all drugged to like sober in a matter of what seems like minutes, but I would say it's been more like an hour or so. I hope you liked it please review.**

 **Thrawn13-** I figured that if anyone in that situation would just take it with a grain of salt it would be Sally. She wouldn't want anyone worrying about her. Thank you for reading and reviewing it means a lot.

 **That's all for now but come back soon I will have another chapter. It might take me a little while I have been messing around with another story idea. So I promise that I haven't for gotten about this one I just want to see if I like what I have come up with for the other one. PLEAE REVIEW! Love you guys!**

 **-IAmHazel**


	21. Chapter 21

**Time skip to Christmas Eve**

…

 **Chapter 21**

 **POV Hazel**

Christmas was one of the worst times of the year before I had a family. Know though it's one of the best times ever. Like currently I was helping mom set up for Christmas Eve dinner with the gang. I guess every year all of Mom and Dad's friends come over with there kids, they eat, exchange gifts and just have a good time. This year is going to be a little bit different with Grandma Sally being sick, but I think it will be great in the end. I was just finishing up with the table. When mom spoke.

"Hazel," I looked up at Mom and raised my eyebrows in question "how about you go down and change into your super cute dress that your Dad will hate but will have Frank drooling I can finish up here." I laughed because she was right the dress we picked out was short. But, I'm short so it even its self out .

When Mom told me and Thalia that we would be dressing up for Christmas Eve I was kind of confused, in all the movies most families just chill in their pjs all night and hang out together. I guess that they have been doing this for a while though everyone in cute dresses and nice dress shirts. At least my dress was short and not skin tight like Thalia's Dad is going to flip when he sees her.

I did as I was told and walked down to my room stopping at Connor's room to see if he was getting ready I knocked on the door and then walked in. Connor jumped up from where he was sitting in front of a canvas, his face had paint lines and spots all over it and his jeans looked worse.

"Hazel what the hell." He said he was standing in front of a beautiful painting of the entire family. "Don't you ever knock?"

"Uh, I did you just didn't hear me." I said, he rolled his eyes. "Anyway, mom told me to come get ready I thought I would let you know so that you could shower. I figured you were painting."

"Oh, uh thanks then." He said wiping his forehead with more paint. He stopped and looked at the painting. "You think they'll like it?" he asked. I walked over and stood next to him.

"Like it?" I looked at him. "No." he was about to speak "Love it? Yes." I said, and he let out a breath.

"It's the best thing I have ever painted." He looked at it. "It still has to dry I just finished with your hair and it took longer than I thought it would." He nudged me. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm so sorry that my curls cannot be tamed." He laughed.

"I like them though. They suit you." I blushed

"Thanks Connor. Now start getting ready so Mom doesn't come down here and ruin the surprise."

"Oh, she knows not to come into my room. I told her about all the Christmas gifts that I got for the boys and I didn't want anyone to see them. Which is true, she thought that was cute and said she would stay clear and make sure Dad kept his nose out of things as well." I laughed and walked out of the room shutting the door behind me so he could get ready.

I went down the hall and across the den to my room and then to the on sweet bathroom. I showered and started getting ready first I did my hair and then makeup and finally I went to the gorgeous emerald green dress that was sitting on my bed. It had long sleeves with a small waist that made me look thinner than I already was. It poofed out around my thighs and ended a little above my knees. My hair was in a cute but messy bun on my head. That way if I got a head ache I could take it down without a crease in my hair. I put on my black boots that went over my knee but didn't touch where my dress ended. My makeup was minimal I had on the basics plus a deep red lip and dark mascara. I looked good. I walked up the stairs to see if anyone has shown up yet. But, I only saw Dad in the kitchen already dressed and ready to go. He heard my heels on the hard wood and turned around.

"What are you wearing?" I decided to play dumb.

"Uh, a dress?" he looked at me again.

"I like the dress I don't like the boots they are too high up your leg." I was about to comment when mom came into the kitchen.

She was wearing a red dress that hit at the top of her knee, it had short sleeves, and a black belt a little above her waist, she had on black pumps and her hair was down around her face she also had a cute necklace that looked like it had an owl on the end of it.

"Seaweed Brain, tell you daughter that she looks beautiful and get over what she's wearing, at least she isn't in her underwear." She said rolling her eyes. Dad came over to me and put his hands on my shoulders.

"You look stunning sweet pea." I smiled at him "Also I am so glad you aren't wearing your underwear." I was going to say thank you, but I didn't get the chance.

"THALIA WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING?" I looked over at mom and she winced.

Down the stairs came a ready for the party Thalia and an angry Jason. Thalia was wearing a tight navy-blue dress that hit at mid-thigh, it was all lace with a navy-blue slip underneath. It had no sleeves but had a neck line that went till her collar bone. She had boots just like mine but they where brown and you didn't see any skin the dress was covering everything but her arms, part of her thigh, and her head. Her hair was in a cute curly style, her makeup was close to mine, but she had a pink lip instead of red.

"Yea Thalia what the hell are you wearing."

"It's called a dress and I think I look good and it would have been nice to have the two men that I love most tell me how good I look but whatever." She was about to leave.

"Thalia you look good." Said Jason "And I know for a fact that my dumb ass of a best friend is going to not be able to keep his eyes off you and that is the problem." He finished.

"That sounds like no problem at all." She shrugged.

"It's a problem for me too. Sweetheart you look stunning as well as you sister and your mom." Dad kissed her forehead.

"Thanks Daddy at least someone thinks I look nice.

"I said you look nice." Said Jason throwing his hands up. He was wearing kakis with a blue sweater on his feet were brown dress shoes, his hair was spiked, and his sleeves were rolled to his elbow. Dad had on basically the same thing, but his sweater was green, and he had on black pants and dress shoes. "It's just I don't like the idea of having to kick Leo's ass for looking at you."

"Who's kicking my ass?" asked Leo

He walked in while whipping something off his red sweater, he also had kakis on and brown dress shoes. His hair was not kept but it still looked nice. He finally looked up and his eyes shot wide when he looked at Thalia. He looked her up and down.

"See." Said Jason pointing to him.

"Kick my ass I can die happy." He said. Thalia blushed a little bit.

"Okay boys enough with the word ass. The little boys are going to hear you and then start saying it."

"Sorry mom, but did you see the way he looked at her."

"Yes, I did, and it is the same way you are going to look at Piper and that will give him the right to kick your ass right back." She said

"I thought we weren't saying ass anymore." Said Dad. I laughed, and mom hit him in the arm.

"Still isn't fair." Grumbled Jason.

"What isn't fair?" asked Piper.

She was wearing a gold dress that was a mix between my and Thalia's dresses. It was skin tight with long sleeves, she wore black heels and her hair was in a bun on top of her head like mine.

"That you look like that." Said Jason eyes wide. She blushed, and Beck walked in.

"See Lina I told you that little shit was going to look at her like that."

"Daddy that little shit has a name and he's my boyfriend so please stop being like this. It's Christmas." She pouted and looked at him with puppy eyes. It had the grown man looking like he was trying to fight it but, in the end, he lost.

"Fine. Just for Christmas." He kissed her head. Shot Jason a look and then put his arm around his wife.

"Where's Dakota?" Little Gwen asked Mom.

"He should be down any minute. Connor just went up to help him and Travis get ready."

"Gwen you look really nice." Said Jason and she moved behind Leo's leg and blushed we all knew that she had a tiny crush on her older sister's boy.

"Gwenie you can tell him thank you he won't bite." I said. She looked at me with wide eyes.

"Thank you." She said, and Jason smiled.

"Your dress is defiantly the prettiest one here." He said with a wink at Piper. She smiled lovingly at him.

Gwen had on a cute long sleeve black dress with red tights, and black booties. It had a tutu skirt that was short but didn't matter because she was young and had on red thick tights. Her long blonde hair was in a high pony tail. She was a pretty girl there was no doubt about that. I was about to say something when Dakota, Travis and Connor walked down the stairs.

"Wow." Said Dakota with big eyes. "You all look amazing."

"Why thank you little man." Said Dad. He giggled.

"Not you Daddy all the girls." He said. Mom smiled, Dad ruffled his hair and said.

"I knew that buddy, and your right wow. How did we get so lucky to have such beautiful girls?"

"I don't know" he said.

"Is Katie coming too?" asked Travis. Katie was this little girl in Travis's class that he played pranks on.

"I am sure that Nico and Will bring her with them she is their daughter." I smiled. And if as they knew I was talking about them they walked in.

"We saw everyone through the window and thought we would just walk in." said Nico.

Now that I thought about it, he was my actual brother. He looked at me and gave me a knowing smile like he knew what I was thinking.

"You look very nice baby sis." He said, and Annabeth chocked on here wine she pored for her and Lina.

"You know?" she asked

"Yea Dad told me about her when he found out. To say I was pissed was an understatement."

"Well thank you big bro." I said remembering that he told me I looked nice. "At least you think I look good my own Dad doesn't even think so." I said with a sad smile. I knew that Dad did think I looked good I just wanted to mess with him.

"Actually, if I recall I said you look stunning." I rolled my eyes and was about to comment but I didn't get the chance.

"He's not wrong." I turned to see Frank and his parents at the door. His little brother Harley running towards Trav and Kota. I blushed.

"Thanks." I said with a small smile.

"Anytime." He said back. I heard his mom chuckle be hind him.

"Are you going to let us inside or are you going to stare at Hazel for the rest of the night?" he blushed and moved out of the way but never took his eyes off me.

"For real?" asked Jason

"What?" I asked

"Now I have to beat up my only friends. Why date my sisters?" he asked them

"Well to be fair Frank and Hazel are the only ones actually dating." Said Thalia.

"Doesn't matter." He said shaking his head. Piper came over and started to rub his back.

"Great I just realized now I have 4 people to deal with on date night." I raised an eyebrow. "Your dad." He pointed "Jason," again pointed "Connor and Nico." I went over and rubbed his arm

"Poor baby." I said with sarcasm.

"Don't forget about us you treat her right or we kick your ass." His mom said. I smiled at her and she winked at me.

"Yes, I know you like her more than me mom." he said, "I'll take care of her, I won't let her slip through my hands, no I'm not going to brake her heart." He ticked each thing off on his fingers like they have talked about this. Then he realized that he said that out loud and got really red.

"Okay on that note it's time to eat." Said Mom.

I took Frank's hand in mine and we took our seats at the table. Conversation was a little all over the place. Mom and Dad and the rest of the adults where on one end. Travis, Katie, Dakota, Gwen, and Harley were next to them. Then it was the bigger kids. We were having a normal Christmas dinner. I hated turkey though, so mom made ham to. It was going so well. Piper and Jason had their heads together talking to each other. Leo and Thalia were talking to the six years olds about what they wanted to get from Santa tomorrow. Connor was trying and failing to avoid death glares from Nico. That left Frank and I to talk to each other and that was okay by me. He had one hand on my thigh and the other was holding a fork.

"You really do look stunning." He said

"Thank you."

"There is something that would make this look even better."

"Oh yea?" he nodded put his fork down and leaned in real close.

I thought he was going to kiss me right there at the table in front of entire family but at the last minute his eyes looked up and his hand went with them. He took out my bun and my crazy curls were loose.

"There much better." He smiled kissed my cheek and went back to eating like nothing happened.

I looked away from him with my cheeks red and looked back at the table to catch my Dad's eyes. He smiled and winked at me, like he agreed with Frank that this look was better. Dinner went by normally from there out. Everyone was pretty much finished when Dakota looked up from his food and looked at Dad.

"Daddy?" conversation stopped.

"Yes, little man?"

"Something is missing." He said

"What's that?"

"Grandma Sally and Grandpa P." everything stopped again nothing was moving everyone was silent. Dad had a sad smile on his face.

"Your right buddy, but they can't come tonight but they might be here in the morning to watch you open all your presents." Dakota nodded, smiled, and went back to talking to Gwen. Everyone else followed suit. I looked over at Dad, he was looking at Mom. I saw her mouth 'you alright?' he nodded with a small smile. That was the only thing that was an even a little awkward.

After a while we all went to the living room to open presents. The little kids were so excited we let them go first. Dakota got some new prank gear from Harley. I looked at Frank.

"Dad let him get it I wasn't even with them when they went to the store. Also," he whispered in my ear "guess what's in that box." He pointed to the one that Travis was shaking. I groaned.

"Thanks Harley, Frank, Chris and Rissa." Said Dakota and Travis together.

The boys got Harley a punching dummy, he seemed happy about it. So, did his mom, she was the PE coach at the grade school and was very active in self defense and the like.

"Thank you, Jacksons." He said we all smiled.

It went about like this fore everyone. Gwen got a new dress from the Zhang family, and Dakota got her a cute necklace that had a cute flower on it. Katie got the same one from Travis, but her flower was a different color. They got the boys t-shirts that said thing 1 and 2. The adults didn't get anything for each other. It was basically just time for us teens to open our gifts. I got a couple of scarves, some shoes from Lina and a cute hat from Piper. I was about to open Frank's gift, but he shook his head, he nodded to the kitchen and I nodded. We got up Mom looked at me but gave her a be right back smile. She nodded and kept talking Dad giving her a questioning look. I grabbed Frank's gift from me and made our way to the kitchen. I turned around to face him and the first thing I was met with were his lips. He stepped back after a few minutes both of us breathless.

"Sorry, I have been waiting to do that since I got here." I smiled while whipping the red of his lips. He smiled at me. "Okay open your gift." It was small and long, like a necklace box. I opened it.

What I saw brought tears to my eyes. It was a gold necklace that hand Frank's name connected to it and the center of the A was a small Dimond. I looked up at him, he had his bottom lip in between his teeth, which was driving me crazy but that was for another day. Right now, was for this beautiful gift.

"I love it." I said I held it out to him and turned around. He put it on me and I turned back and kissed him.

"Well I love you and I want everyone to know it." He said and kissed my head.

"You love me?" I asked. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yea. So much, it freaks me out how much actually and I don't even know if you feel the same and that's okay because if you don't now then you might later. I just want you to know that I will always be here for you even if, god forbid, we aren't together later in life." He was rambling, so I shut him up with my mouth.

"Frank," he looked at me "I love you too. I haven't said that much to anyone like ever, but I do love you and yes it's really scary, but I want us to work so bad." He smiled. "Now open your present." He did. It was a Nebraska hoodie with his number on it.

"This is great thank you." He said with a giant smile. "I guess this one makes the list of no stealing?" I laughed

"Not sure I'd go that far." He smirked "I know how much you want to go and play football for them, so I thought it was perfect." He kissed me one more time.

"It is, it's so perfect. Just like you." I smiled, and we kissed again.

This time a little longer than I heard a throat clear in the room with us we broke apart and I looked up to see Nico.

"Uh, hi." I said with a blush on my cheeks. Frank looked like he might pee his pants.

"How about I go back to the living room and let you guys talk." He said he looked at me and I nodded at him. He left. Nico sat down at the island and I joined him.

"So, I know this is probably really weird." He started "But ever since I found out that you are my sister I wanted to make sure that you knew that I cared. So," he took out a key from his pocket. "This is a key to Will and I's house, if you ever need me ever I am there for you. Okay?" I was shocked, I had tears spilling down my face and I looked up at him.

"I haven't ever had so many people love me in my entire life." I said.

"Well get used to it kid you aren't going anywhere and neither are we." I smiled took the key and hugged him.

"I love you Hazel remember that okay?" I nodded again. He kissed my head and we went back to the living room. I was so happy in this moment, nothing could make it better.

 **POV Thalia**

Christmas was always one of my favorite times of the year even our shitty situation I loved it. Jason and I would always try and get things for each other even if they were just small and most of the stuff, I stole but he always bought mine. Last year we were in the same house as Connor and the boys, so we tried to get them each something together. This year though I had so many people who loved me, Dad gave us each like a $100 dollar to get our gifts for everyone. Yes, I got Leo something it was a stupid wrench he hasn't been able to shut up about for the last month, but I did get him something.

We were all kind of in our own world now. The little kids were either sleeping on someone or the couch. Travis was on mom's lap drooling all over her dress, she didn't seem to care she was running her hand through his hair in a clamming manor. And Dakota was sprawled out on Dad his arms where all over the place. Gwen was asleep with her head in Lina's lap and her feet in Becks. Harley was sleeping on Chris, and Katie was curled up between Nico and Will. I looked over at Leo who was on his phone watching Snap stories. I nudged him.

"Hey." I said.

"Hi." He said back.

"Come with me I have to show you something." I went and grabbed his coat and mine.

"Where you are going?" asked my mom.

"Just outside is that okay?" she nodded.

"Go out front though okay, there are gifts in the back. Don't ask that's were your father hides everything." I didn't ask anymore questions. We went out front I took a seat on one of the couches on the patio. Leo sat next to me.

"I have something for you." I said.

I reached behind the couch and grabbed the box. He took it. Opened and then set there for a minute he looked so shocked. Then suddenly, my face was smooshed to his.

"Thank you." He said while our foreheads were touching.

"It's just a wrench, though I won't complain about that kiss." He laughed. Then he reached into his pocket.

"Merry Christmas." He said and handed me a small box. I opened it and in the box was a small lighting bolt, it was about the size of my of my pinky. "Turn it around." I did and on the other side was a heart and in the heart was the letter L and T.

"Leo," I said. "thank you." I said and then thought for a minute "Wait did you make this?" he turned his eyes to his hands in his lap.

"Yea, it wasn't hard but every time I think about you a lighting bolt is the first thing I image. You are just like one. Strong, electric and most of all beautiful. When you see them during storms you can't help but stop and stare." This is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me.

"It's perfect. Merry Christmas Leo." He took a breath and then turned towards to me. He took the gift out of my hand and set it behind him and then took my hands.

"Thalia, remember when you told me that I wasn't allowed to ask you out until I learned how to be alone and happy?" I nodded "Well I did that and then I thought about it. I don't want be alone and happy, I want to be with you and happy." My eyes went wide. "I took some time to be just me, it was great I loved it, but it wasn't by myself where I found I was the best me." he paused looked into my eyes. "It's when I'm around you that I feel that I am my best self. I really like you Thalia and I want to be with you. I want to be able to hold your hand when we walk down the hallway. I want to be able to kiss you when I see you. I really want you." He said. At this point I knew that my makeup was a mess. "Don't cry mi amor. I want this to make you happy not sad. If you don't want to be together that's okay. I can be your friend even if it kills me slowly."

"Leo shut up." He did "I want you too." He smiled so big "I have wanted you since I met you the first week I was here. When I found out about Reyna from Piper I was so pissed I went for a run. When I found out that she was cheating on you and I couldn't do anything about it without sounding like I was trying to break you up I punched a whole in the wall. When you guys broke up, well you know I went and danced my anger away because I knew that I couldn't be with you right after you were able to be with me. I like you so much and that scares me. But if you want me I am all yours. I just wish I wasn't broken I want to love you like you deserve but I don't know how to do that." I stopped. He put his hands on my face.

"We can learn together. I don't know how to love you either. But I am going to try so damn hard to do it right." He paused, "Can I kiss you?" I nodded and kiss me he did. I felt it all the way to my toes. He moved away but kept our foreheads touching. "So, does this mean I can ask you out now?" I nodded "Okay, Thalia Marie Jackson will you be my girlfriend?" I looked at him.

"I would love to." He smiled his breath-taking smile and kissed me again. I heard the door open and out stepped Piper and Jason.

"Looks like they beat us here." Said Piper.

"We were just about to go inside you can take our spot." I said with a smile.

We both stood up hand in hand before we could enter the house Piper stopped me. She took me down the steps a little ways into the yard, so the boys couldn't hear.

"Thalia, please don't hurt him. He has been through enough pain to last two life times."

"Piper that is the last thing I plan on doing." She smiled. I walked back to Leo who was shaking Jason hand. I took his other one and we walked inside.

"What he say to you." Leo chuckled.

"Just that if I ever hurt you that my dick is getting cut off." I laughed. Best. Christmas. Ever.

 **POV Jason**

After Leo and Thalia left me and Piper took their spots on the patio furniture. Piper set under my arm I was mindlessly drawing circles on her arm. I was just thinking about everything and nothing and anything in between. Piper looked up at me.

"Jason?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you." She said

"I love you too. Why did that sound like there was a but coming?"

"There wasn't I just wanted you to stop for a sec, I haven't given you your gift yet." She smiled "I'll be right back."

She ran over to her house and went in for a sec. As I waited I thought about how lucky I was to have a family this big that loved and cared for me. That I took my new football team to state and how I am in love with the best girl a guy could ask for. Piper was coming back over to where I was sitting.

"Piper you didn't have to get me anything."

"You got me something right?" I nodded pulling out her gift from my pocket. "Then I got you something." she handed me the gift.

I opened it. She framed my Jersey in a shadow box, in it was also one of the team's helmets and a picture of me and her in our uniforms, and another with Leo, Frank, and I. It was amazing.

"Wow Piper this is so cool."

"I'm glad you like it, it took some time, but I loved how it turned out." She smiled.

I put the shadow box to the side and handed her my gift to her. She opened it. It was a bracelet that had a P and J on it. For the two of us and then I framed her favorite picture of us which happened to be the one in my shadow box. She smiled at it. I kissed her, and it was great.

"Thank you." I said when broke apart from the kiss our foreheads where still touching. "For this, and for being with me and for everything that is to come in the future." She smiled at me and laughed.

"You're such a sap." She said

"But I'm your sap."

"And don't you forget it." She kissed me again and then shivered. I looked at her.

"Let's go inside it's cold out here." She nodded

We went inside I took the box and put it in my Dad's office, so it wouldn't get ruined. As I made my way back to the living room I sat next to Piper. I put my arm around her and she put her hand on my thigh. Everything was perfect.

"Nico," said Will "I think it's time we got this little munchkin to bed." He said.

"Yea your probably right." He got up scooped Katie in his arms "Thank you Annabeth for a lovely evening it was great. Hazel don't for get our door is always open to you." She smiled and nodded.

"I'll walk you out." Said Connor who was holding Bianca's hand. They stopped under the walk way so that Will could open the door, but Piper stopped them.

"Wait Connor look up." He turned to look at her and then looked up. His face went red.

"I-Uh, um… I didn't mean to" he didn't finish Bianca's lips were on his in a flash and then they were off.

"Goodnight everyone Merry Christmas." She said kissed Connor on the cheek and then left. Connor was still standing there with a silly smile on his face.

"Connor dude you have to move." I said, and he did.

His face still red but he went back to sitting next to Hazel. After Nico and his family left the others followed suit. Frank told Hazel by with a sleeping Harley in his arms. Finally, Beck picked up Gwen and grabbed Lina's hand. Piper kissed me, and they were gone. It was a good Christmas Eve.

Everyone finally left after an amazing night. That left only our family in the living room. We woke up Travis and Dakota, so they could hear what we had to say.

"Okay guys in my family when it was Christmas eve we all got to open one gift the night before Christmas. So, here are your gifts you get to open." Mom and Dad both had one too. "On the count of three ready One, Two, Three." And we all opened our gift.

Each of us got pajamas. The girls had all the same and he boys were all the same. Ours were gray and red with reindeer on them and the girls were white and red with reindeer on them.

"Why do we all match?" asked a sleepy Travis

"Well that way we can take cute Christmas pictures of all of you when you wake up in the morning."

"Since we did one of your traditions it's my turn. Everyone go and change into your jammies and meet back here." Said Dad.

And we did when we finally all got back dad sat in the big chair right next to the tree. Mom was sitting on the arm of the same chair and us kids were on the floor in front of them. I had Dakota in my lap and Connor had Travis.

"Every year on Christmas Eve my dad would read me and Tyson The Night Before Christmas."

He started reading it. I have heard the book before. But it was different this time. This time it meant something. It was more than just a book this time it was something we shared as a family. It was a great way to end the night.

After the story everyone went to their rooms I was just getting in bed when there was a knock on my door. It was Thalia I smiled. Every year we would sleep in the same room and then wake up early to give each other our gifts we bought (me) slash stole (Thalia). She climbed into my bed and laid down. The next people to walk in were mom and dad.

"I found Thalia." Said Dad. I smiled.

"What are you two doing?" asked Mom

"Every year we spend Christmas Eve together." Said Thalia with a shrug.

They smiled. They then came over to the bed and kissed each of us on the head and "tucked" us in like they would have done if we were like five.

"Goodnight my loves." Said Mom

"Goodnight kids." Said Dad

"Goodnight we love you" we said together

"We love you too." With that I drifted off to sleep. It was a goodnight, but I couldn't wait for tomorrow.

…

 **-IAmHazel**


	22. Chapter 22

**PLEASE READ ME: What is up party people? Today is going to be the chapter of Christmas day! Some of the stuff in this chapter would never actually happen in real life. Well maybe but to only really wealthy people. A couple of things to remember about this chapter. Annabeth and Percy have money, they are successful people and have enough to spend on their kids. There is a lot of crying in this chapter, but I figured it is okay because the kids have never had things like this before and they are overwhelmed. Lastly there are a bunch of POV changes put they should be well pointed out. That is all for now make sure to READ at the end. ENJOY!**

…

 **Chapter 22**

 **POV Percy**

Waking up to six kids jumping on your bed yelling its Christmas is a good thing to wake up to. Even if it is way too early to even think about waking up. Travis was jumping on Annabeth, Dakota was on me. The big kids were in the middle jumping on no one.

"Alright we're up!" said Annabeth "What time is it?" I looked over to see that it was only 6:30

"It's only 6:30." I said with a groan

"Hey if we had to be waken up by these monsters so did you." Said Thalia who was rubbing sleep out of her eyes.

"Don't even! You woke me up before the monsters even got to my room." Jason laughed as Thalia pushed him off the bed.

"Why does everyone keep calling us monsters we aren't scary just cute." Said Travis

"You're so right about that buddy you are cute." Said Annabeth while blowing a raspberry on his belly. He was laughing, and it was music to my ears.

"Okay, how about we go down stairs and I'll start breakfast." I was moving Dakota off my chest, but he took his tiny hands and put them on either side of my face looking at me with wide innocent eyes.

"Daddy don't for get to call Grandpa P." I smiled.

"I wouldn't dream of it little man." He smiled and let me go.

After we were woken up we went to work on breakfast. Everyone was helping. Annabeth had Travis helping her mix the pancake mix and Dakota was helping Thalia with fruit. Jason and Connor where on egg and bacon duty and Hazel was setting the table. I thought that it would be okay to slip out to call my dad since everyone was busy. By this time, it was 7 so I figured it would be more reasonable to call now than when we first woke up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Dad." I said

"Perce Merry Christmas son."

"Merry Christmas, how is she?"

"Doing better last night was hard missing your Christmas Eve dinner but we had one of our own. And thanks for having the boys facetime her it helped." I smiled.

Last night Dakota insisted on facetiming Mom, so she could see all the stuff they got from our friends and so she didn't feel left out. She seemed so happy.

"Good, well I was calling because we are making breakfast and I didn't know if you thought she could come today, if not we can totally make the trip to you, we have to stop at Annabeth's parents before we come but we could." I said.

"I think that would be best. She has been getting a lot better but with the snow and all the sickness around I think it would be best if you guys came here."

"Okay."

"Besides I don't have you to help me pack the car. Your mother discovered Amazon and had a field day for the kids." I laughed

"Well in that case I am sure the kids will be more than happy to make the trip. Tell her Merry Christmas from us and that if you want to face time us and watch the boys open presents from us you can."

"Thanks Son I know how hard this is on you, but it means the world that you are trying to be so strong for her. I love you."

"Love you too dad. Bye."

"Bye." He hung up and I stood there for a minute.

Dakota was going to be so upset that Grandma Sally wasn't going to get to be here. As if he knew I was thinking about him he came down the hall.

"Daddy?" I looked over at him.

"Yes, little man?"

"Was that Grandpa?" I nodded "Are they coming?" his eyes shown with happiness.

"Come here." I said, and he did, I picked him up and set him on my hip. "I have some bad news. They can't come." He got that 'I'm about to cry' look but I went on "But we are going to go to them after we go see Grandma Athena and Grandpa Fred and Malcom and the twins." He sighed

"Okay I guess that's fine. I just wanted everyone here together, like a big happy family. I have never had one of those and I wanted them all together that way I can count just how many people I have now that I love and who love me." I smiled. I kissed his head.

"How about this, I will help you count okay?" he nodded "So at this house you have me, mommy, Connor, Travis, Jason, Thalia, and Hazel." He put up a finger for each one of us. "How many is that?" he looked at his fingers

"Seven!" I smiled

"That's right! Now you also have Grandpa P, Grandma Sally, Uncle Ty and Aunt Ella, Grandpa Fred, Grandma Athena, Uncle Matt and Uncle Bobby. How many is that?"

"Nine!"

"Seven plus nine equals?" he counted it out

"Sixteen, wow that's a lot of people." He said, and I smiled.

"You're right that is a lot of people. But guess what?"

"What?"

"You have so many more people who love you."

"I do?" I nodded

"You have Nico and Will, Chris and Rissa, Lina and Beck. And all their kids love you." He smiled

"Daddy?" I raised my eyebrow "I think that's to many people to count." I laughed

"I think you're right." Annabeth stuck her head out of the kitchen to see us.

"What are my handsome men doing?" Dakota smiled.

"Well we were counting how many people love me." she walked over to us and scooped him out of my arms.

"Did you count me?" she said while tickling him.

"Of course, we did mommy now stop tickling me." he giggled. She smiled.

"Okay, I'll stop. Go help Thalia she's lost without your cutting skills."

"AM NOT!" we heard from the kitchen.

He laughed and ran back to her. I grabbed Annabeth in my arms. Her back was pressed to my chest and we walked to the kitchen door way. She stopped and just stared. I leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"How did we get this lucky?" she shook her head

"I have now idea." I smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Alright we get it you're in love." Said Connor "Now come help with the pancakes." I smiled at him.

"Come on Connor you're doing fine. Although the shade of blue is different." I said

"You can blame Travis for that one." Said Annabeth "He added a few extra drops of coloring." '

"Well that's okay, the bluer the better I always say." They all laughed.

"Now I get why mom says your full of seaweed." Laughed Hazel

"Is that anyway to talk to your father?" I asked with fake offense. She came over and hugged me.

"Just tell em like I see em." She laughed. I kissed her head.

Breakfast went by without any problems and finally it was about time to open gifts. I was so excited to see the kids faces when they saw what we got them. Maybe they got too much, but these kids didn't get enough in their past, so I wanted them to have enough now. Okay, so maybe more than enough. We moved to the den in the basement cause that's where we kept the big tree we decorated as a family. The kids were all sitting on the ground and Annabeth and I were in the big chair sitting together.

"Each of you have small gifts and one big one that will wait till the very end okay?" they all nodded "We will go youngest to oldest, you get to open all yours at one time and then we will move on to the next person sound good?" again they all nodded.

"Trav and Kota you guys get to be Santa and pass out all the gifts."

The boys smiled while standing up to get to all the gifts under our giant tree. They handed us the gifts that had our names on it and put their gifts in their spots next to Connor one on each side. When it was finally done they set down and looked up at us.

"Dakota since you are the youngest you get to go first." I said

"Okay!" He said.

He got a bunch of prank supplies, that Annabeth wasn't too happy about, but I couldn't help it they love pranking and it's actually really cute to watch them trying to be sneaky about planning out their pranks. He got new clothes, some Legos, a few new toys/action figures and a new pair of shoes that were only meant for family outings. His big gift was something that I was super excited about, but I had to wait to show him because it was also for Travis.

"Alright Travis your turn." He smiled.

He opened pretty much the same thing as Dakota he also got some new shoes, because he always seems to ruin them. Plus a few nerf guns to share with Kota. Finally, he opened his last gift and it was Connors turn.

"Thanks Mom and Dad!" Said Travis. He ran over and hugged us just like Dakota had.

"Connor your turn."

He looked up at us with a look of gratitude. I smiled at him. Annabeth was still in the big chair, but I moved so that I was sitting in front of it. Connor started opening all his gifts. Most of them were art supplies a lot of them were new clothes. He finally got to the last two which were from the twins.

"Connor those are from us." They smiled proud at themselves for picking them out.

He opened them up. One was a Steelers key chain and the other was a picture of the three of them on the day they all got adopted. He smiled at them and opened his arms. They went running to embrace their big brother.

"Thanks guys." he ruffled their hair and they set back down. Hazel's turn.

"Hazel, you can go." Said Annabeth.

She started opening she got a record player and some new records. Clothes, a few new pairs of shoes, a couple things for her room and then it was the big gift she was about to open.

"Actually, keep that one till the end okay?" I said she nodded.

"Why?" I smiled

"You'll see, Jay your turn."

I smiled and nodded for him to go. He got new baseball cleats, some baseball caps, new swim trunks for the pool, some beats headphones, new clothes and two new pairs of sneakers. He smiled at us.

"Thanks guys."

"Okay Thalia go on I know the wait is killing you."

Laughing she started opening her gifts. She opened some new dance shoes, some sweats, a bunch of scrunchies, lots of cut off shirts that were for dance and finally a small box that had a key in it.

"A key?" she asked

"You'll see just wait." Said Annabeth with a big smile.

"Okay so now that you are all done we can give you your big gifts."

"No not yet." Said Connor. "You guys still have to go." I smiled

"You're right. Annie take it away." She hit the back of my head for the Annie thing but started opening anyway.

Thalia got her a shirt that said Dance mom on it, that made her smile. Jason got ahold of one of my old jersey that had Jackson #2 on it one for football and baseball. The little twins got her things for her office, I helped a little with that.

"My gift is actually for the two of you." Said Connor

"Mine too." Said Hazel. "Dad how about you open your gifts first and then we'll give you ours." I nodded and opened my gifts. From the little twins I got a fish shaped paper weight for my desk and a nice pen. Thalia also got me a shirt, but it said Dance Dad on it.

"I will only wear this shirt because you bought it for me and only to dance meats nowhere else." She smiled

"I know, I just had too. Now you and mom can match." I smiled at her.

Jason got me new pair of Adidas, they were grey with the three lines being sea green. They were sweet.

"Okay so I'll go first." Said Hazel she handed me a box that was heavy.

I looked at Annabeth and she nodded for me to open it, I took the lid off and inside was a scrap book, the front picture was from the day they all got adopted.

"I know it hasn't been exactly been a year yet, but it is close to the end of this one. So, I took pictures from the first week to last night and put them in a scrap book for you." I smiled at her.

"That is so sweet baby thank you." Said Annabeth.

She was about to start flipping through it, but I stopped her and pointed at Connor who had left to his room to grab something. When he got back he had a canvas that was covered by a sheet.

"So, as you know when I first got here things were not looking good for any of us." He pointed at himself and the little boys. "But you guys fought for us and I will always be wondering how I can thank you for that. I know that it might take some time so I'm gonna start with this." he took the sheet off the canvas and what I saw was beautiful. I heard a gasp from Annabeth.

"Did you paint this?" she asked he nodded but didn't make eye contact with us. "It's fantastic." She got up and moved to him she took the canvas in her hands and just stared at it for a long time.

"Percy can you believe how talented our son is?" Connor was trying hard not to cry. Annabeth was already crying, and I just sat there.

This boy who had so much shit thrown at him constantly who had a life that was hell, was able to make something so beautiful. It was a painting of all of us on the first day they were officially ours. I stood up and made my way to Connor.

"I am so proud to be your dad." I said, and he lost it.

I tugged him into my chest and hugged him with all my might. Later I would realize that the rest of the family had also joined in on the hug. After everyone calmed down, it was time for the big gifts. I was so excited to have them open them.

 **POV Hazel**

Dad said it was time for the big gifts and I was super excited. He also said that I got to go first and again super excited.

"Hazel yours isn't actually here at the house we have to drive to it, but we put some stuff for it in a box, so you could open it up today."

I nodded and went over to the big box by the tree. It was one of those where you just lift the lid no ripping of wrapping paper needed. Before I did I took a breath and took the lid off. I gasped, in side the box was a saddle, a freaking saddle. Like one for a horse, and on the saddle was a picture of a beautiful tan house with a dark main and tail. I looked up at my parents.

"You got me a horse?" I said with tears running down my face.

"His name is Arion. He is kind of still new to riding and some people have a hard time taming him, but I know that you will be fine." I smiled so big and ran and crushed Dad in a hug.

"You bought me a horse! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He kissed my head and then I hugged mom.

"Alright Thalia, it's your turn."

 **POV Thalia**

It was time to get my big gift and to say I was a little nervous would be a true statement. I am sure whatever it is I will love it because of the people you give it to me. Plus, if it's anything like Hazel's I am sure I'll be happy.

"Still got that key?" asked mom

"Yep" I said

"You know the pool shed that we never use and is way too huge for its own good?" she asked again while shooting a look at dad. I nodded "Well why don't you go open the shed and then come back and tell us what it is." She smiled.

I went and grabbed some boots by the door and slipped them on my feet. I walked out to the shed which wasn't that far away from the house but was also far enough to make it worth shoes. I walked over to it took a deep breath and put the key in and turned. I opened the door and turned on the light. It took me a minute to realize what I was looking at but when I finally noticed I screamed. It was a dance studio, just for me. Three out of the four walls were mirror with a bar running across one of them. In one corner was a state of the art stereo for the music, the wall without mirrors had cubbies and a bench. It was so amazing. I went back to my family but didn't have to go far, dad was standing outside in the back just him. I took off running and he had his arms out. I jumped, and he caught me.

"Thank you, so much." I whispered into his neck.

"You're welcome baby." I cried "Those better be happy tears." He said

"They are happy tears." He put me down and I went back into the house and I ran to mom and hugged her to.

"Thank you, mom." I said, and she smiled

"You like it?"

"Like it? You literally built me a freaking dance studio in our back yard."

"To be fair the building was already there I just designed the inside." She said

"I helped." Said dad "I thought you should have room to put your stuff. You know incase you want to have friends over or you could even start teaching dance lessons." I smiled

"That is so cool. I love it and I love you guys. Thank you so much." I said it again I could help it, how did I get this lucky.

"Okay Jay your turn."

 **POV Jason**

I don't know why they thought that they needed to get me anything other than what they already have. I had more than enough and was perfectly happy with it. Just being a part of this family was enough.

"Now Jay your gift is big in a way, but it isn't really as expensive as the girl's gifts."

"That's okay I don't need you guys to spend any more money on me." they smiled, and mom rolled her eyes.

"I will spend however much I want to on you. You got it?"

"I got it." She smiled

"Okay sit tight I'll be right back." Said dad running up the stairs. "Close your eyes." He said before he came back down.

I closed my eyes. He set something some thing small and fluffy in my hands. It kept moving and then there was a lick on my face. I opened my eyes. It was a puppy.

"It's a puppy." I said.

They laughed at me. I was shocked a freaking puppy.

"It's your puppy. I remember you saying that when you where little you asked Santa for a dog every year but never got one. You thought it was because you didn't have a stable home. Well now you do so therefore we got you a dog."

I looked at the golden retriever in my arms, then I looked up my dad and then I started to cry. Yea okay you can say what you want about guys crying but when you don't ever think you are going to get something that you have wanted for your whole life you get it you cry.

"Jay?" asked mom. I looked up, she was crouching down next to me.

"Thank you." I said. "Thank you so much. I don't know what I did to get you guys but thank you." She was crying to. She hugged me, and the puppy ran towards the twins who had their arms open.

"What are you going to name him?" asked Dad

"Tempest."

"That was quick." He said

"I have had the name for a while just no dog to give it." He laughed.

"Well Tempest sounds like a great name." Tempest barked like he agreed.

The puppy ran back to me and jumped up and licked my face again. I smiled and laughed. I got a dog. It was the best Christmas ever.

"Okay twins your turn."

 **POV Connor**

The twins looked like they were about to explode with excitement. They were still getting over the shock of Jason getting a puppy, but I think they were going to pee their pants if dad didn't get on with what they got.

"Okay, so it isn't here yet." Said mom. The boys kind of deflated. "Now wait no sad faces you guys get to help me design and build it." She smiled.

"What do you mean?" asked Travis. Mom moved to grab something from behind the couch in the corner of the room. She pulled out a cork board that had pictures of trees on it. Even I was confused now.

"You and Dakota get to help me design your very own tree house for the back yard." They got so excited

"Are you for real our very own tree house?" asked Dakota. Mom nodded, and he started crying. I know what you are thinking. 'Damn your family is emotional' well yes, we are but when you go through the foster system and you don't get shit for Christmas you appreciate what you are given.

"Little man, why the tears?" asked Dad

"I'm just so happy." He said with a shrug. Dad pulled him into his lap and kissed his head.

"Well I am glad you are happy, but you don't need to cry. Mommy is going to make you the best tree house ever." He smiled and hugged dad again.

"It's going to be so awesome!" said Travis jumping up and down. Mom grabbed him and placed him on her lap.

"What did Connor get?" he asked.

"Well that's the one I wanted to show you all together, but we have to get shoes and coats on. I looked at her. "Don't worry it's not bad you'll love it." She smiled. So, we all go to get shoes and coats and then we meet back down stairs. "Okay, Connor I'm going to have you put this on." Mom held up a blind fold. "Your dad will lead you to where we are going."

"Can Hazel do it? I'm afraid Dad will walk me right into the pool." Everyone laughed but Dad.

"Ha-ha. Connor, I know how much you are going to love this so just trust me okay?" I nodded.

I trusted him with my life so walking with a blind fold on wouldn't be that hard. I put the blind fold on and off we went. It didn't take long we walked out to the backyard and I am assuming around to the one of the sides of the house. We stopped mom unlocked a door and I stepped through.

"Okay, kids we are going to go in with Connor you guys can come in, in a few okay?" I am assuming they nodded because I heard the door shut to this building that I was in.

"Ready?" asked Dad I nodded "One, two, three." And he took the blind fold off.

It took me a while to realize where I was and what this building was. As soon it did though I had no words. I turned a complete circle to take it all in. I freaking lost it. I was sitting in my very own art studio.

"What the hell." I said, "This is too much." I shook my head. I was overwhelmed.

"Baby boy." Said Mom and took my face in hers. I looked down at her. "It's okay. I figured you would be shocked. Just breath." I did as I was told. "Now listen to me. I started this before we even knew that we were keeping you. I wanted you to have your own space. Somewhere to go away and get away from everything. You have never had a place for just you. And that is one of the reasons why we did this. You need a place to work on your art that isn't a corner in your room. Your good. So, freaking good." She paused kissed my forehead.

"I love it really I do. I just wasn't expecting it, that's all" she nodded "Really mom it's great thank you so much. Not just for this but for everything. Thank you for taking care of me so I don't have to do it myself. Thank you for loving my brothers and taking care of them so again I don't have to. It means world to me that you care enough to build something like this for me, to make something I love come to life." She smiled

"Bubby, I would do anything for you. So, would your dad and you mean the world to us so of course we would make something you love to come to life. We support you so much and your damn good at painting and art in general. I didn't make the building itself too big it's smaller than my original design. Your dad had to talk me down a little." I laughed "I wanted you have a place for you and only you. Plus, I like the idea of not having paint all over your floors." I smiled. There was paint every where in my room.

"How did you do this without any of seeing it happen?" I asked

"Your mom has connections and got the people here last night they basically just had to move the building in, it was built somewhere else." I nodded

"Wow, this is amazing." And it was.

There were canvases sitting in a corner, paints aligned by color on shelves that seemed to go for miles. Paint brushes in old cans, paint splattered here and there. It looked like someone had already used it, but it was perfect. I know that no one has used it but the feel the room gave was a homey one.

"Can we come in it's chilly out here?" asked Thalia while she stuck her head in the door. I nodded. They all came in but didn't touch anything.

"Merry Christmas family. We love you so much." Said Dad.

"Merry Christmas." We all said.

After our morning we all go ready for the rest of the day. The rest of the day went pretty much the same. To many gifts, to much food and lots of love. It was amazing. We went to Grandma Athena's stayed there for lunch. Had a few awkward moments when Malcom was left with us older kids. Played some games with mom's twin brothers and ate the best smoked turkey ever.

Later we headed to Grandma Sally and Grandpa P's. There house was a little out of the way to go because it was outside of the city farther than our house was. We all really missed seeing them at Christmas this morning and last night. We got there, and you could already smell the cookies. Even weak and fragile grandma makes her famous cookies.

Everything was perfect we found out the Hazel's horse lived here in their back yard because lord new they had enough room. They also had their own stables for Dad's horse Blackjack and Uncle Ty's horse Rain. Ty and his wife Ella came with their new baby Harper. It was a great day that will always be one of the best of my life. I can't wait for more Christmas liked this one. I know the only reason I would even get this kind of Christmas is because of the family I was placed into and for that I am thankful.

…

 **PLEASE READ ME: okay so I know that in the last chapter I said that this one would also have New Years as part of the chapter. I was going to do that, but we would be here for years. So, I was thinking that maybe I will just ask you guys what you want to see. Do you want a New Years chapter? Something different? Do you want just some cute stuff from the couples? What do you want to see? Let me know with a Review. That would be great. Thanks for reading this story. See you next time!**

 **-IAmHazel**


	23. Chapter 23

**So, I know that last chapter was all candy canes and warmth, but good things do come to an end sometimes. Plus, what kind of story would this be if there was no heart ache and pain? Not a good one that's for sure. Don't worry in the end it will all work out. Originally, I was going to make this one big chapter but it's like really long. So, I have decided to make it in to two chapters. Chapter 24 will be on the same day but obviously in a different chapter that's how it works. I am going to start doing review replies again so please do that. And as always enjoy the story!**

…

 **Chapter 23**

 **POV Annabeth**

It's been a wonderful 2 months since Christmas and New Year's. Two months of happy and nothing. A lot happier than I have been in a long while. Does that happiness have anything to do with my kids? Probably, but it also is just that since Christmas everything has been looking up for the Jackson family. Sally is almost on the road to recovery. She has one more round of chemo and then she is good and gets to live her life again.

The kids are doing fantastic in school. Jason is currently in the middle of baseball practices about to play their first game. Connor's basketball team went to state and won. Hazel did amazing in her musical. Thalia's dance season just ended for the year, it didn't end as they would have liked but still, they did great. The little boys wanted to try swim team and to say Percy was excited would be an understatement he was bouncing off the walls with excitement when they told him. He was so thrilled when Dakota asked if he could start teaching him swim strokes, so he could be good for summer swim team. Of course, Travis wanted to do it too, anything one twin did the other one did too.

Percy's Aquarium is doing good, it got New York's Aquarium of the year award. I was currently working on a new project, it wasn't for any member of my family this time, but it was for a big company. This family is starting a summer camp, it's for prodigies. It would be taking a lot of my time up for a while, but it was so worth it. Plus, they were giving us a pretty penny for these designs. I was in the office now working on some of the cabins for the campers, just finishing up on the Poseidon cabin. All the cabins were named after Greek gods. That's when the phone rang.

"This is Annabeth Jackson."

"Yes, Mrs. Jackson, it's Kayla from the hospital. The one that set Jason's shoulder." I stopped what was she calling me about? Jason's shoulder hasn't been bugging him for a long time now.

"Okay… what can I do for you?" she didn't answer for a while. "Is everything okay?"

"No, about 20 minutes ago there was a wreck on highway 67. One of the cars was a 2015 Ford Truck electric blue, it had 6 kids in it." She didn't have to tell me anymore to know she meant Jason's truck.

"How bad is it?" I got up from my desk grabbed my purse and was out the door. My assistant Becky was about to ask but I shook my head. I had to get to my kids.

"Not as good as we would like. Three are in surgery and the others are in a room getting checked on every 20 minutes." she stated

"Is Will with them. I want Will to be their doctor no one else okay?"

"I will make sure of it. Also, you should get here fast Jason is freaking out we can't get him calm and don't want to sedate him." I nodded but she couldn't see me

"Thanks Kayla I will be there soon no need to call Percy I will."

"Bye." She said, and I hung up.

My kids were all in the hospital and I couldn't do anything about it. I was staying calm for as long as I could. Which was harder than it seemed. I was currently driving towards Percy's job. I tried calling and he wouldn't freaking answer it was pissing me off. This was no time for him to be a Seaweed brain, my babies were hurt. I jumped out of my car leaving it in the front not even bothering to shut it off. All the workers new me so they wouldn't bug it. I walked through the front door I saw Reyna.

"Reyna where is my husband?" I asked

"He's in a meeting with some people from his Florida branch."

"Take me to him." I said. She must have seen the intense look I had because she didn't even hesitate. When we made it to the board room in the back of the building I didn't even knock I barged right in.

"Well I am glad everything is going according to plan." Percy was saying. He was writing something in a notebook. He looked up when he heard the door open. He smiled at me but then it wiped away from his face. He stood up and made his way over to me.

"What's wrong." Two words. Two words was what caused me to panic and lose all control over my emotions.

"Car accident. Kids. Hospital. Leave. Now." I said through hiccups. Percy's face went from confused to horrified in a matter of seconds. But he always had a calm head when it came to things that were wrong with the kids.

"Alright," he said and then looked at his employees "I'm going to have to push this meeting back until further notice." They all nodded.

"Do you need anything from us?" asked Grover who was Percy's second in command

"I'll keep you updated make sure nothing happens here I have to go." He nodded, and Percy took me back to my car jumped into the driver's seat and we were off.

"What happened?" asked Percy. I was calm enough to answer but was still kind of hiccupping.

"I was at work when I got a call from Kayla, Will's sister. I was confused because I didn't think Jason was having problems with his shoulder and then she tells me there was a wreck on highway 67 and that one of the cars was Jason's truck and that all 6 of them were in the truck." Percy took my hand in his.

"They'll be fine, everything will be okay. I am sure Will is with them and Kayla too."

"She said that Jason was really freaking out that we need to get there quick."

"Were here." He said we both jumped out of the car and ran towards the desk.

Kayla looked up. She didn't say a word just made a follow me motion and we did. She took us to a room, in the room was three out of our 6 kids. It was Jason, Travis and Thalia. Jason was hooked up to an IV he looked okay just a bit bruised. Thalia and Travis just had some scratches on them and were sitting on the couch in the room with Jason. Travis saw us first and ran for me.

"Mommy." I wrapped my arms around him and put my nose to his hair breathing in his sent. I couldn't focus on anything else until I heard Jason.

"It's all my fault I'm so sorry I didn't mean too. It's all my fault." He was crying.

I hugged Thalia real quick gave Travis back to her and then moved towards Jason. Percy was holding him trying to be strong for the scared boy. It was hard we have never seen him this upset before. Percy was rubbing his back and whispering that it wasn't his fault that sometimes things happen.

"Jay, baby what happened." He looked at me.

"No one had practice today. I was picking everyone up and the little boys said they wanted to go see Daddy, so I said why don't we all go." I nodded. "I didn't see the Truck. I remember looking up and everything was blurry, Connor had the music on, Hazel was singing, Thalia was trying to tell Connor to turn it down and then it was to late. The semi hit Connor's side of the truck with Dakota and Hazel on that side too." He was crying so hard "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to I didn't mean for them to get hurt. I'm so sorry." He put his head in his hands. I took them away from his face I then took him and hugged him with all my might.

"Baby boy, it isn't your fault the semi should have waited for you to pass and then started turning it isn't your fault okay? Connor and Hazel and Dakota are going to be fine."

I shared a terrified look with Percy. We didn't know if they were fine we didn't know what was going to happen. He was still crying, and I was still holding him. Travis was attached to Percy and so was Thalia they all were on the couch and I was in the bed with Jason. Will walked in.

"Hi." He said. It didn't look like he had good news. Percy got up and shook his hand.

"How are they?" he asked. I got off the bed but not before giving Jason a reassuring squeeze. Will shook his head and moved to the hallway I grabbed ahold of Percy's arm.

"It's not as good as we hoped. Hazel has a brain injury, we stopped most of the bleeding, but we don't know when she will wake up. It could be days, weeks, months we just don't know. If or when she wakes up she will have a major concussion that could take a while to heal." I didn't like the part where he said 'if' it was when only when. "Connor has a broken arm, collar bone, and had a collapsed lung that we fixed in surgery he should recover the fastest." Percy nodded at him and by this time I was in tears.

"And Dakota?" asked Percy

"He took the worst of it." I gasped and held on to Percy harder. "When he came in he was covered in scratches and road burn. He was ejected from the truck car seat and all." Percy was now clutching onto me. "He has a minor brain bleed that we are trying to stop, he had a few broke ribs that we set. What we can't fix so easily is his heart."

"How bad is the injury?" asked Percy who was on the verge of tears. Trying to keep it together for me and the other kids.

"It is what we call a blunt heart injury. It is caused from force to the chest without braking skin. The impact of the crashed caused it, the muscles around his heart were teared. We would have already fixed them, but we would have to open his chest and for such a small kid it is more dangerous. Plus, there is still the brain bleed it would be a bad idea to open his chest while his brain is bleeding, as soon as the brain bleed is fixed we go in fix the heart and he is as good as new. His heart is stable right now, so we still have time. The bleed is slowly stopping but not as fast as we would like it. We would go in and fix the bleed, but we are worried about his heart." Percy nodded.

"Can we see him?" I asked.

He was about to nod but a crash from the room caught our attention. We ran back in to find Jason passed out in the bed but Thalia on the ground and Travis standing over her.

"Travis what happened." Asked Percy. Will and he were going over to Thalia. Travis was crying.

"She was going to go to the bathroom but when she stood up she just fell over."

"It could be internal bleeding." Said Will.

He got up and ran to the nurses' station. Brought back a gurney and others to help. They took Thalia away. Jason woke up from all the noise. Seeing his sister in that state caused him to sit up quick.

"Where are they taking her?" he asked with a frantic look "WHY ARE THEY TAKING HER?" he screamed.

"Jason buddy," said Percy trying to make him stay in the bed. "she was going to the bathroom but passed out before she could make it. They think it could be internal bleeding."

He looked up at him like he just didn't want to be here anymore. Not in this hospital, not in that bed, not in this world nowhere. It was the scariest thing I have ever seen, and I have already had a lot of scary today. I know it was because he blamed himself, but it was still a look I never want to see on my son's beautiful face.

"No." he said so small. Like a little kid. How this day got so bad I will never understand.

 **POV Percy**

After they took Thalia away Jason was in a bad state not physically but mentally. Sure, he had some really bruised ribs and a broken leg but that's all the physical hurt he had. We didn't think it was good idea to leave him alone in his state of mind. Annabeth took Travis with her to go check on everyone else. All the kids had rooms near each other, that way it was easier for me and Annabeth to move from one to the other. Jason was still sobbing. The way he looked at me after Thalia was taken shook me to my core.

"Jason," I said. I was holding him in my arms like he was 10 and not 17 but I didn't care how old he got if he needed me to hold him I would. "bubby listen, this isn't your fault. No one blames you. I don't, your mom doesn't, not Thalia or Travis or any of them okay? You hear me it wasn't your fault." He shook so hard.

"Dad it was my fault I couldn't see the road and didn't think anything of it. I could have had Connor drive, and this wouldn't have happened." He seemed distraught with himself.

"Jason, when you're at school can you see the board?" I asked. He shook his head no. My thought was correct then. "I think you need glasses." I said.

"You mean all this shit happened because I need glasses. Thalia is in surgery because I need glasses? Dakota might die because I need fucking glasses?" he yelled. He was crying again big fat tears streaming down his face. I took his face in my hands.

"Son, look at me." he did "You can't control you needing glasses, you can't. You have bad eyes that isn't your fault okay?" he nodded but still had tears in his eyes. "I'm going to call Piper, I am going to get her here, so she can sit with you and I can go find Mom okay?" he nodded I got up off the bed. He turned his back to the door and just started at the empty wall.

Calling Piper was probably not the best idea, so I called Beck instead. The phone was ringing, and I didn't think I was going to get him but then finally he answered.

"Perce how you doing?" I sighed "Is everything okay?" he asked.

"No. The kids were in a car crash. Jason was driving, Thalia, Connor, Hazel, and Dakota are all in or already were in surgery. I just need someone to come sit with Jason he blames himself for the whole thing." I paused and took a shaky breath "Is there anyway you can drive Piper here, to sit with him for a while? I haven't been able to go see any of the others and feel like I should. Annabeth has Travis he is the only one that isn't in a hospital bed or hooked up to an IV."

"Yea man anything you need. I'll be there can I bring Gwen she'll be upset that Dakota is hurt." This made me smile a little, Gwen was Dakota's best friend. He would love for her to be there, but it was probably not the best idea.

"I wouldn't at least not yet he isn't up yet, and he isn't breathing on his own."

"Okay, I'll bring Piper over. Frank, Leo, and Bianca are here to and I don't think that I can get just Piper even if I tried."

"That's okay I am sure the girls will want to see them, and Connor will want to see B. Hazel isn't actually awake yet. She's in sort of a coma and we don't know what will happen. Thalia is in surgery for some internal bleeding. Connor is just resting but okay now." I heard him sigh.

"Okay I'll let them know."

"Thanks man."

"Perce, I mean it if you need anything let me know."

"I will." We said bye and then hung up. I made my way back into the room with Jason and waited for Piper to get there. Maybe she could get him to stop crying. I hate seeing him like this.

 **POV Piper**

Leo, Frank, Bianca, and I were all hanging out at me and Leo's place. The boys were playing video games and me and B were just watching. Our other halves went to surprise their Dad at his job. Which was super sweet and cute. What wasn't so sweet or cute was that I texted Jason like twice in the last 40 minutes and he still hasn't answered me. Now I'm not one of those girls that needs to hear from their boyfriend 24/7 but this was weird for him.

"Have any of you heard from any of the Jackson's?" asked Frank

"No Thalia hasn't answered me for a few hours."

"Same Connor hasn't either." I just shook my head no.

"They are with their Dad though maybe they just turned off for a while." I said

"Maybe but Hazel usually tells me when she's going to be off her phone for a while." I nodded Jay does the same thing. I was about to say this, but my dad came down the stairs.

"Hey Daddy." I said. He looked at me and I knew something was wrong. "What's wrong?"

"Yea Beck you have that look." Said Leo. The 'something bad happened look' it was the same look he gave when grandma died.

"Something happened and none of you are going to like it."

"Why?" aske B

"Because it has to do with your boyfriends and girlfriends." He said.

"What happened are they okay?" Leo asked he stood up from his spot on the floor. The video game for gotten.

"Jason was driving to go see his dad with the rest of his siblings and they got hit by a semi." The world stopped no. "Jason is fine." He said looking at me "He's really upset and needs you. Percy called and asked if you could stay with him."

"Of course."

"What about the girls?" asked Leo. Beck took a breath.

"Leo," he started

"No." he said.

His hands started running threw his hair his hands go nuts in stressful situations. Beck came and put his hand on his shoulder. Leo probably went to the worst thought, he has lost so much in his life I don't blame him.

"Right now, Thalia is in surgery she had some internal bleeding they are trying to stop it. Will is doing the best he can."

"What about Hazel is she okay?" he looked at him sad. Frank stood up fast.

"She's in a coma." And Frank. One of the toughest people I know looked like he might brake any minute.

"Connor is okay he is just banged up real bad broken arm and collar bone and collapsed lung that they already fixed. I will take all of you to the hospital." We nodded and got up heading up the staris. We were about to walk out the front door when Gwen saw us.

"Daddy where are you going can I come?" she asked with a smile.

"No sweet pea you can't."

"Why not they all get to go?" she said frowning about not getting what she wanted. Which never happened.

"Yes, well there older they get to go see their friends."

"Why can't I see my friend? Dakota lives right next to us I can just go over there." Dad knelt.

"He's not there right now baby."

"Well, where is he?"

"He's at the hospital something happened." Her eyes went wide, and she started to cry.

"Is he okay? Can I go see him please Daddy please? He's my best friend I can't just stay here. He needs me he hates the doctor." Dad looked like he wanted to cry, and I have only ever seen him cry like twice.

"You can't baby. Percy says he looks really bad right now and thinks it would be best if you stayed here with mommy." Mom was sitting in the living room watching us she had a sad look on her face. She came over and hugged each of us and then went and picked up Gwen.

"Please daddy let me go see him." She was bawling

"Baby girl," he said petting her hair while she was still in mom's arms. "as soon as he wakes up we will go see him I promise okay?" there was that about to cry look.

"Pinky promise?" she held out her pinky. He took her tiny pinky in his giant one and then they kissed their fists.

"Pinky promise." He kissed mom.

"Babe let Annabeth know that if she needs me I can get someone to watch Gwen." Dad nodded, and we were off. In the car I asked about Dakota.

"He's not breathing on his own which means he has a tube down his throat. Gwenie can't see that. He has a brain bleed and a heart injury. We don't know when he will wake up."

"You promised her dad." He looked over at me with a sad smile.

"I know I did." He said. The car ride was silent until a phone rang. It was Bianca's.

"Hi Daddy. Yea I heard. We are on our way. Did Pa call you? Okay. Yea. Is Katie okay, she must be worried about Travis? Good."

"B tell him to take Katie to my house she can stay with Lena and Gwen and he can come to the hospital." She nodded and told Nico that.

"I love you too. Bye." She hung up.

"Frank call your Mom get her there for Annabeth. I know what your thinking yes your mom is a hard ass, but she also has you and Harley and knows what Annabeth might be feeling."

"Okay" he said. After that the car was again silent. Finally, we were there. I ran in not even waiting for any one else.

"Jason Jackson?" I said

"Room 224" I nodded and ran. I didn't care about any thing or anyone else but him in this moment. I got there and knocked I heard a come in. What I saw was a broken boy sitting with his Dad. Jason looked up at me and he eyes got watery.

"Jay," his Dad said. "I'm going to go find Beck and then I'm going to go find Mom." He nodded.

"Percy, Leo, Frank and B are here too they were all over at my house when dad told us." He nodded and walked out.

I looked back at my broken boyfriend. He looked at me and just lost it. Big fat tears running down his face. Hands covering his face, head down.

"Piper it's my fault it's all my fault." He said. I rushed over to the bed and climbed in. I hugged him to let him know I was there that I wasn't going anywhere.

"Jason, it wasn't your fault you can't blame yourself for a stupid semi not seeing you." He shook his head.

"I didn't see it either." He said, "I can't see anything really, the boards at school are fuzzy, I can't see Leo behind the plate, it's really bad."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I thought it was just stress, with baseball, and school, I have this really big test in Chem." He said. I kissed his head.

"No one blames you for this." he took a deep breath and started to calm down. I was running my hands through his hair, his head on my chest arms wrapped around me. I was in a sitting passion and he was still laying down.

"I love you." I said. A shaky breath from him.

"I love you too."

And after a while his breathing evened out and he was asleep. Good he needed it after the day he's had. We stayed like this. When the nurse came in I tried to move out of her way, but Jason just squeezed me tighter.

"It's okay dear he needs you."

I smiled and nodded at her. To think that I could have lost him today, barley having him at all. I was so scared for him, he wasn't going to recover is something happened to one of his siblings, he just wasn't. In this moment I vowed to help him recover through anything. I just hope he let me.

 **POV Frank**

Hazel was the only thing on my mind when we got to the hospital. All I heard was the word coma, it was ringing in my ears over and over. Coma, coma, coma. What if she never woke up. What if she didn't remember me. People with head injuries get amnesia, sometimes right? I didn't know but I ran to the desk after Piper.

"Hazel Jackson?" I asked. The nurse wasn't listening "Lady where the hell can I find Hazel Jackson?" I said slamming my hand on the desk. She jumped. In any other circumstance I might have been sorry for scaring her.

"Room 226." I ran no thank you was given.

When I got to the room the door was open I saw Percy in there holding her hand. Even in a hospital bed wild brown curls, a white bandage around her head, face pale, she looked beautiful. I walked in. I wasn't going to interrupt there moment even if I was dying to touch her. Percy must have heard my feet. He turned around and looked at me. Sad smile on his face.

"Hey Frank." He said.

As my godfather he has known me for all my life. He knew what I like what I didn't how I was feeling by just looking at me. He must have seen the tears forming because he came over and hugged me.

"She's going to be alright. It's just a matter of when she wakes up, she stable, she shouldn't forget a thing and the doctors say that all brain activity is good. Nothing major just a bleed that they stopped in time. Maybe a wicked concussion when she wakes up. That's it. She got lucky." I nodded.

"How long till she wakes up?" I asked. He pulled away from me and looked back at her.

"Don't know, it could be in the next hour, days, weeks. It's all up to her. But they said talking to her is good that it might speed that process up." I nodded. "Why don't you go sit, I need to go check on Connor."

"B is probably with him. I saw her walk into the room across the hall." He nodded at me.

"Watch her okay?" he pointed at Hazel.

"Always." I said, and he gave me a small smile.

I sat in the chair next to the bed. How did someone so beautiful end up like this? How did this happen to the nicest person I have ever known? I saw her yesterday at school and today and already I missed her eyes and smile and laugh. It was hard seeing her like this. I took her hand in mine I kissed her knuckles and then looked up at her.

"Hazel," I started my voice cracked. "it's me Frank. I'm right here I, I'm not leaving I'm right here. I love you." I said "Come on Hazel open those golden eyes. The ones that make me forget who I am, the ones that stop me in my tracks. Let me hear that wonderful laugh. The one I try to get out of you as much as possible. Please Hazel wake up." I was crying at this point. She wasn't moving, just her steady breaths.

After a while I felt someone touch my shoulder. I turned to see my mom. She gave me sad smile. My mom wasn't one for much affection or touching but I think she knew how much I needed her in this moment because she pulled me out of the chair and hugged me. I lost it. My mom hasn't hugged me in a long time. It felt so good to be in her arms again. As I cried she rubbed my back. She also didn't think it was okay to cry, crying was a form of weakness. In this moment though I didn't give a shit about being or looking weak. The girl I love is hurt and I can't do anything about it.

"I wish I could switch spots with her." I said. Mom took my face in her hands.

"I don't." she said, "I am so happy that you are safe." She paused "Frank I know that I am not as affectionate with you as I am with Harley he's young and that is no excuse and I'm so sorry for that. I love you Frank. I might I have had you young and had no clue what I was doing but I am glad that I did. I am sorry this is happening to Hazel I know how much you love her. Me, your dad, and Harley love her too. She makes you happy and that makes us happy. I haven't seen you smile so much in your entire life. But never, say that you wish it was you."

"But she so small, something worse could have happened, if it was me I wouldn't be as hurt."

"Stop." She said. And when my mom gave a command you listened "I don't want to hear you say that again." I nodded. "I'm going to go find Annabeth. You stay here I will come get you when it's time to leave." I was about to protest there was no way in hell I was leaving Hazel. "Yes, you are." She said reading my mind.

"Okay, but I'm coming back after school tomorrow."

"You're not going. You can come straight here. Annabeth and Percy need all of us right now." I nodded and took the seat next to Hazel's bed.

I grabbed her hand and watched her for a little while. I must have gotten tired because the last thing I remember is laying my head on the bed and falling in to dreams of a golden eyed beauty laying in front of me.

 **POV Hazel**

The last thing I remember before black was hitting the high note in the song that was playing on the radio. I can't remember what it was. Right now, though all I could see was white. White walls, white sheets, white everything. My other senses started to catch up I smelt the cleanliness of the room I felt the rough sheets under me the last thing was a weight on my leg and something holding my hand. I looked over to see what it was.

Frank.

He was sleeping with his head rested against my leg and his hand grasped in mine. I took my hand out of his and started running my fingers in his hair. His face was so calm, his lips slightly parted, a slight frown on his face, eyebrows drawn together. He finally opened those amazing brown eyes. The ones that make me weak in the knees. He looked up at me and it took him a second to realize I was awake.

"Your eyes are open." He said. I giggled.

"Well usually when someone is awake their eyes are open." I said. He smiled so big.

"You're a wake!" he said and laughed. Then went back to frowning

"No." I said, "Bring it back."

"Bring what back?" he asked

"Your smile. I like it." I said. He blushed softly and then smiled at me again. "Much better. Now come up here I'm cold." I scooted over so he could crawl under the blanket next to me.

"After I go tell someone your up. I promise." He got up kissed my lips and then forehead quick and ran out the door.

A few minutes later my parents came in with Will. They smiled at me, Dad came over and kissed my forehead and mom clutched my hand.

"Hey sweet pea. How you are feeling?" asked Dad

"I'm okay, my head hurts a little bit but not bad. What happened?" I asked it was still a little fuzzy. "I remember singing in the truck on the way to see you and then bam black." Dad winced.

"Well you and your siblings were in a car crash." Mom said. My eyes went wide.

"Is everyone okay?" I asked

"Jason, Connor, Travis and you are the only one's stable right now." Said Will. "Thalia is in recovery, but it's touch and go, and Dakota is still fighting right now." I looked up at Dad.

"Is he going to be okay are they going to be okay I want to see them." I said trying to get up.

"Sweet pea you just had surgery on your brain you need to stay in bed for a while." He pushed me back slightly in to the bed. I started crying.

"No this can't be happening. Please let them live. Promise me they will live." I said sobbing.

"Baby we can't promise that." Said Mom crying too. "It's touch and go right now. I wish I could go into Dakota's room and magically switch places with him, but I can't." at her words Dad tensed up. I understand we don't want Dakota hurting but we don't want to lose Mom either.

"How about this." Dad said "I will go to Dakota's room and I will hold his hand and tell him that his big sister is rooting for him? I'll tell him that you're okay and want to see his bright brown eyes and see his dazzling smile and hear his amazing laugh? Okay?" I nodded. He left but kissed mom and then kissed my forehead. Will came over and started checking to see if I was okay. Shining a light in my eyes and the like. Mom was still holding my hand.

"Hazel everything looks great. You will make a full recovery. Just make sure to not do any heavy lifting, and no fights at school, just be careful with this pretty head of yours we don't want any more head injuries." Said Will "If your head starts hurting take some ibuprofen if that doesn't help tell your Mom or someone around you. If there is any dizziness at school..."

"I'll watch her." Said Frank from the door. Mom smiled at me and then looked at Frank.

"Thank you, Frank." I smiled at him

"Is there anything else?" asked Mom to Will he shook his head.

"That should do it. We are going to keep you hear until at least Sunday." It was Thursday. I groaned. Will finally left, and it was just Frank, mom, and I left in the room.

"I'm so glad your up baby." Said Mom "But you should get some rest your body is tired and needs to refuel." I nodded. "I'll leave you and the body guard alone." I giggled at that.

She left, and Frank came back over to me. I lifted the blanket and scooted over. He smiled and crawled in. The bed was super small for both of us, but I made it work. I had my head on his chest his arm around me our legs intertwined. I felt lips connect to my head.

"Don't ever do that again okay?" he said.

"Do what?" I asked yawning.

"Scare me." he said with a shaky breath. I sat up a little, so I could look into his eyes.

"Frank," I kissed him "I love you. I didn't mean to scare you. I'm sorry." Another shaky breath.

"Just seeing you like that," he chocked I took his face in my hands. Put our foreheads together. He closed his eyes and tried to get his breathing under control. Finally, his eyes opened.

"I love you so much, Hazel. So, freaking much. I know it's only been like 6 months, but I really need you know that I feel so much for you. Seeing you like this makes it that much more real. I don't think I can live without you." I started to get teary eyed. I felt the same way.

"I feel the same way. I love you so much Frank, you're my rock. I wouldn't have been able to go through all the shit with Hades without you. Or when I got adopted. Or when we shared our first time. All because of you. I am so grateful to have you in my life." I paused " please don't go anywhere." He smiled

"Never, I'll stay right here as long as you need me." I smiled at his words.

This boy was way to good for me. I was just an orphan who got lucky. I should not have ever met him and this should not be my life, but it was, and I was so happy about that. Now all that needs to happen is the rest of my family needs to either wake up, get fixed up, and live.

…

 **There's the first half of it. I hope you enjoyed. I mean yes, it is sad but there are some cute moments in there. I also wanted to say that I am not changing Clarisse I just think that even if she is a hard ass doesn't mean she has no heart. Frank needed her and so there she was. Typical mama bear. I know this is a sad chapter, but it was worth writhing. I really enjoyed writing it and it was fun to mess around in the vulnerable sides of the characters.**

 **Thrawn13-** First I would like to say thank you for reading! I was hoping that last chapter would keep you readers smiles big and you heart happy. I loved the Christmas chapter! Although this might become my next favorite. I am so glad you like my story it means a lot to me. My major is Communications with a focus on public relations and a minor in Business.

 **Please keep reading and review. I am going to start asking questions about the story just simple ones everyone can answer. Today's is, who is your favorite character from this story and why? You can answer with your favorite from the actual books if you want to I don't mind. Okay that's all. Please review. Till next time.**

 **-IAmHazel**


	24. Chapter 24

…

 **Chapter 24**

 **POV Percy**

Today started out amazing. I woke up to the smell of pancakes and bacon. Pancakes and bacon and two little boys jumping on me saying 'mommy said to get up breakfast is ready'. I left for work after breakfast, but not before kissing all the heads of my family. Then at work one of my sharks had a baby shark, and then I had that meeting to see how our Aquarium in Florida was doing. That's when my day went to shit. Annabeth came in a flurry of blonde hair looking like hell froze over and when she told me that our kids were in a car wreck, in between her awful hiccups. What I wanted to do was stand there stunned, maybe cry, or scream or all three at the same time. I didn't get to do any of those things though. I had to be strong for Annabeth, and Jason, and all of them.

Right now, I was sitting with Dakota. The sweetest boy you could ever meet. He was doing okay still, he hadn't had the heart surgery yet, but his brain bleed was coming to a stop, and as soon as that happened Will said he thought it was okay for them to open him up. He looked so peaceful even though he has a tube down his throat, cuts all over his tiny arms and legs, and a bandage around his head. I didn't want to touch him just in case something happened to him. He looked like he could break any minute and that thought is what caused my tears to fall down my face finally. I don't know how long I sat there alone, but Annabeth came in and put her arms around my shoulders from behind and held me while I cried for our son.

"Seaweed brain, Will says they can take him into surgery soon." I nodded.

"He's so small." I whispered. She nodded.

"I know," she said, she kissed the top of my head. "he'll fight, I know he will." I smiled.

"I hope so, I don't think we can lose him."

"We won't." she didn't know that. Anything could happen.

"Have you told Connor what's happening to him?" I asked her.

"He's sleeping right now, he hasn't woken up since his surgery. Bianca is with him though, she hasn't really said much I don't think she knows what to say. Nico isn't here yet, but he should be soon. Maybe she'll talk when he gets here." I nodded. I was still looking at Dakota, when Bianca walked in.

"Hey," she said, "Connor is awake." We nodded.

I stood up and Annabeth kissed Dakota's head and then we went down the hall a little way to Connor's room. When we got in he was trying to sit up a little better but with a broken arm and collarbone that's a little difficult. I rushed forward and helped him.

"Hey," I said. "are you okay? Do you need something?"

"Water." He croaked out. Annabeth brought a cup to his mouth and helped him drink it. "Thanks," he said, "what happened?" I looked over at B.

"I'll go find Travis, maybe go get something from the vending machine."

"Thanks B." she smiled at us and left.

"Why'd she have to leave?" he asked

"Cause you hate crying and we know that this is going to make you upset." I said.

"Why, what happened?" he asked a little more urgent. I took a deep breath. Annabeth and I were on either side of him. She took his good hand in hers and squeezed.

"You and your siblings were in a car wreck." I said "Your side took most of the impact, you broke your collarbone, left arm, and had a collapsed lung but they fixed it. Jason is fine. Really shook up and has some really bruised ribs but fine. Hazel just woke up, she had a small brain bleed, and was in a comatose state. Thalia is still in surgery for some internal bleeding. Travis is fine the only one that didn't have anything happen to him just a few cuts." I paused.

"What about Dakota where's he is he okay?" he asked Annabeth kissed his head.

"Bubby," he took in a sharp breath. "Dakota got the worst of it." She let that sink in. He shook his head and his eyes got watery.

"No." he whispered.

"He was ejected from the car, he had a brain bleed and took a blunt injury to the chest. He is about to go into surgery to fix the muscles around his heart. Will is going to do everything he can." She finished.

"We just wanted to go see Dad. A simple trip to the aquarium, that's it." I nodded.

"I know son. But Jason didn't see the semi and the semi didn't see you guys." he got angry.

"How the fuck does one not see a fucking semi?" that got my blood boiling too.

"You are not going to blame Jason for this. He can't help that he needs glasses that's just bad luck. The semi should have been watching too. You have no right to blame him." I said. "It could have easily been you in the driver's seat." He was still mad.

"I'm sorry okay? It's just that if Dakota dies, then what did I do all the shit protecting him and Travis and me for? For all those damn years." Annabeth made a noise. She had tears in her eyes.

"You did it for us." She said "For you and for those boys. You get that head out of your ass and be thankful that Dakota is in great hands. You are fine. Travis is fine. Your dad and I are fine. Your family is here with you." She was breathing hard "You will not blame this on Jason and you sure as hell will not rethink why you did all those things in the past. Am I understood?" he put his head down.

"Yea." He said. She nodded and stood up. "Me and your dad are going to see Dakota off to surgery I will go get B and Travis they can keep you company." He nodded.

"I'm sorry mom." She took his face in her hands.

"I know baby boy. This is hard on all of us. I love you." She kissed his head.

"Love you too." He said. She grabbed my hand and we went back to Dakota's room. Will was in there. He was doing some prep stuff for his surgery. He looked back at us.

"Who's with Thalia?" asked Annabeth. Will smiled.

"She's with Kayla. She's our best general surgeon. Thalia is in great hands." We both released a breath. "I'm here to take this champ to the OR. We will be as quick as we can, get in get out while being smart and doing everything we can to fix him right up. You have me and the best heart surgeon. Who is also my brother Austin, I trust him." We nodded. "Alright say what you want to him I'll be outside."

We walked over to the bed. I took one hand and Annabeth took the other. I looked at my son, this morning he was talking about how he wants to start the backstroke next because freestyle is to easy and he wants a challenge. I smiled at the thought. I looked at Annabeth and she had tears running down her face.

"Hi their baby boy." She started "Mommy and Daddy are going to be right here when you come back. Your going to open those bright eyes and let us see your beautiful smile." She chocked up a little.

"Mommy is right little man, you need to go in there and fight the fight of your life. We will be right here we're rooting for you. Hazel, Jason, Thalia, Travis and Connor are too. We love you little man. See you soon." He didn't answer like he would have.

He would get that determined look on his face. The one when he's trying to do something that he wants to be good at and make us proud. Will came back in with a few others and they wheeled Dakota out of the room. Annabeth was tucked under my arm crying. I didn't know what to do.

Now all we could do was wait.

 **POV Connor**

After mom and dad left the room I felt worse than I did when I woke up. I don't blame Jason for this. I'm just pissed that something happened to Dakota. I was trying not cry, as Bianca and Travis walked in the room. Travis looked at me and just started crying. I looked at B and she picked him up and brought him to my good side. I wrapped my arm around him and he buried his head in my chest. Which hurt a little bit, but I wasn't going to say anything.

"Travis," I said he looked up at me "tell me what happened?" he nodded.

"Well, we were on our way to go see daddy at his work." I nodded "You were messing with music, Hazel was singing, and Thalia was trying to get you to change the station." I nodded again. "Then this really big truck hit us. The truck spun and flipped, and I saw black for a little while, then I remember you were knocked out, Dakota wasn't in the truck anymore. Hazel had blood coming out of her head and Jason just kept saying 'I'm sorry' over and over again. Thalia was getting pulled out of the car by the nice people that were helping us."

"What happened next." I asked. Bianca was sitting in the chair next to us rubbing circles on Travis's back. She smiled sadly at me and I returned it.

"I took a ride in one of those cool trucks with all those lights on it." I smiled "It was super cool, I was in the truck with Jason and Thalia. Jason was crying, and Thalia was trying to calm him down. She didn't look very good though. When we got here, they took us to a room. They hooked up Jason to one of those things that stick out of your arm." I nodded. "Then mommy and daddy showed up and I hugged mommy with all my might because I was scared I hadn't got to see you or Dakota, yet they wouldn't let me." I kissed his head. He was so brave. "Then Will came into talk to them and then Thalia was going to the bathroom but fell down and wouldn't wake up. Then Mommy took me to Dakota and I talked to him and told him what happened. He wasn't up and had this thing down his throat, but mommy said that talking to him was a good idea. Then B came, we set with you for a while and then we went back, and I took a nap with Jason and Piper. And now we are here." He said.

"Travis you are so brave bubby." I said "You did good today. Have you seen Hazel is she okay?"

"I haven't got to talk to her because her and Frank are sleeping." I raised an eyebrow at Bianca.

"We were going to go see her. We walked in to see if she was up but Frank and her were curled up together on the bed." I nodded. "She's fine though." She said.

We set there for a little while, just talking about Travis's day at school and how well he did at PE and how he hates math. He finally went to sleep in my arm. B took my hand and I could tell she was trying not to cry.

"Hey." I said softly.

She looked up and the dam broke. Big fat tears started streaming down her face. I couldn't really move to get to her, but I did reach out my hand. She took it and I pulled her so that she was closer to my face. She rested her forehead on mine.

"I'm alright." I said.

"I know." she said and then hiccupped "it's just that you could have not been alright, and I don't think I would be able to deal with that."

"But nothing happened to me." I sighed "I do wish though that Dakota was fine, or if I could switch places with him." She didn't like that. I could tell by the way she sucked in her breath.

"Don't." she moved away from me "Please don't say that. You can think it and say it to anyone else but not me."

"B," I said and reached out for her again. Travis had moved, his head was on my lap and his body was curled up into a tight ball. "I'm sorry please come over here." She came back and set on the bed her legs were off the bed her forehead back on mine.

"Connor, I'm sorry this happened to you and your family. I am even more sorry that Dakota is in surgery and is hurt so bad. But I am not sorry that you are still here with me talking with your eyes open. Okay?" I nodded. She kissed me quickly. Then started talking again. "This hole thing made me realize how much you mean to me. I don't want to ever feel that way again. Not knowing if I was ever going to see you again. Or get to be held by you, or take our long walks, or even see the look you get when my dad comes in the room." I laughed at that.

"B, I'm so sorry that you had to go through that. I didn't mean to scare you. I'm sorry." I kissed her. We stayed like that for a while, just our foreheads touching breath mixing.

"Can I tell you something?" she asked

"Anything you want." I smiled at her.

"I think I'm falling in love with you." She said, I was taken back by this. I just kept thinking why she would love me. Why did she choose me? I must have not said anything for a while because she pulled back. "It's okay if you don't feel the same way, I just couldn't go trough that again. With you being in a life or death situation and not tell you that I love you." There they were ladies and gents the three words the give me a heart attack.

"It's not that I don't feel the same way. I do, it's just it's hard for me to say those words. When I say them, I want to mean them one hundred percent and with all my heart." I paused "Bianca I love a lot of things about you and I love being around you. You make me feel sane, and calm and like I matter. But I want to be those things for you too. I'm not the boy you deserve, and I know that…" I was going to go one, but she stopped me.

"Why does this sound like your breaking up with me." my eyes went wide.

"No, no I don't want to break up with you. I want to be worthy of you and I just don't feel like I am yet. I will be. Maybe, but I want to be someone you deserve before I tell you." She smiled at me.

"Connor, you are the most amazing boy I have ever met. You make me smile, and laugh, and love my life. I have never felt this way about anyone before. My Pa says that when you love someone that you should be able to love all aspects of them in some way and Connor I do. I love how caring you are. I love that you can make a joke out of anything. I even love that you come to me for everything. Break downs, fights with your parents, though there have been few, when you have flash backs and you just need someone to hold you. I love being there for you. Your good, bad and ugly all of it. I love you." I couldn't help but smile.

"See those are things that you shouldn't love. I do stupid things, I get into fights, I get you in trouble with your dads. I don't like you seeing me break down, but I know that you are the only one that can calm me down after they happen. I'm sorry I can't say it yet. I am so sorry." I frowned. I don't deserve her I don't. I'm screwed up, lost, broken goods. I'm not worthy of her. I don't know why but I want to cry again. For her and me and Travis and Dakota all of us. So, I do.

"Shh, babe it's okay." Bianca says. My head is in the crook of her neck as I'm calming down. I take a deep breath of her minty sent. It's like peppermint and oranges mixed.

"Please don't leave." I say. She shakes her head.

"I won't I promise, try and go to sleep you need your rest. I'll be right here waiting for you to get up." I smiled and closed my eyes. Sleep I could sleep.

 **POV Leo**

I hate hospitals. My mom died in one. My grandma died in one. Now my girlfriend could die in one. How my life was so fucked up I had no idea. I was waiting in an empty room. There was no bed or anything, but the doctors said that this was the room she would be brought back to. I was sitting in a chair elbows on knees head in hands when Beck walked in. He sat next to me waiting to see if I would say anything.

"I hate this place." I said still staring at the floor.

"Me too little bro. Me too." He had a frown on his face.

"Why does this keep happening to me?" I asked him. Trying to fight tears.

"You know Leo, I have no idea. Maybe the world thinks you can handle it, that you're strong enough to fight this." I laughed with no humor.

"That's stupid. I can't handle this. I can't." I got up and started pacing, hands moving everywhere. "I can't live with out her. I know I'm young and I'm stupid and I don't know what I want to do after high school." I stopped and looked at my brother in the eyes. "What I do know is that I love her, that she makes me happy and never lets me get away with anything ever." I smile. "She's the only one that can handle my crazy, other than you and Lina. When I'm around her my hands stop moving. I don't have to hide my pain from her. I miss her." I couldn't do it anymore. I crumbled to the floor. Beck caught me in his arms before I could hit the floor.

"I know Leo. I love Thalia too. I do. I love that she makes you smile more than you already do. She loves you and so I love her." I was just crying and crying.

Finally, at some point I stopped and then sat back in the chair. Beck went to go call Lina and update her on the whole thing. She was brought in after about 20 min. She had one of those breathing things that set in her nose. She looked tired even though she was still sleeping. She looked beautiful even with all the tubes connected to her. Kayla came in with her.

"Hey Leo," she gave me a sad tired smile.

"Hi."

"Do you know where Percy and Annabeth are I need to speak with them."

"They were with Dakota last time I checked." She nodded and left. I looked at her.

I really looked at her. She seemed peaceful, happy, almost care free. I wish I could crawl into her dream world with her and just stay there. I took her hand in mine rubbing circles around it over and over. After a while Percy and Annabeth came in, Percy glared at me. He looked ready to kill. I moved out of there way, so they could see their daughter. Percy kissed her head and whispered to her, then turned towards me and shoved me up against the wall.

"You're a punk you know that? A little punk. She's 17 how could you let this happen." He was really freaking me out. I had no clue what he was talking about.

"Seaweed brain. Leave the kid alone he probably doesn't even know what you're talking about."

"I really don't." he just held me longer.

"I'm gonna kill you." Then looking at Annabeth. "I'm gonna kill him." Beck walked in to see what was happening.

"Whoa hey what's happening." Percy let me go and I took a breath.

"What's happening?" he asked. "Your scrawny brother got my daughter pregnant. That's what's happening. This punk got her pregnant." I didn't have time to even process what he just said because I was back against the wall barley breathing but this time Beck was the one holding me there.

"I'm gonna kill you." He said.

"Beck for real I didn't mean to we only did it like twice. I did everything I was supposed to. I'm sorry." He must have seen how scared I was because he took a deep breath and put me down.

"Sorry isn't going to fix a baby." Said Percy still standing with his arms crossed.

"A baby. I'm gonna have a freaking baby." I said. I looked at Thals and my tears came back. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to, I didn't want this to happen I'm sorry." I slid down the wall crying.

I don't know how long I was sitting there just crying but at some point I was moved to Jason and Pipers room so that Percy and Annabeth could be there to tell Thalia when she woke up. I was sitting on the couch when Piper woke up and saw me.

"Leo what's wrong?" she whispered while moving towards me. I just cried more. She pulled me into her side.

"I'm gonna be a dad." I said.

"I'm sorry what?" she asked I looked up into her eyes and said it again.

"I'm gonna be a dad." Her eyes went wide.

"THALA'S PREGANAT?" that of course woke up Jason who seemed a little confused.

"Leo what are you doing in here?" Piper looked at me like are you gonna tell him, or shall I? I gestured towards Jason.

"Your sister is having his baby." And I'm pretty sure I saw his eyes turn red.

"I'm sorry what?"

"I got your sister pregnant. I'm sorry okay I didn't mean for it to happen, I just wanted to love her that's it."

"Okay one gross, two are you fucking kidding me. I'm to young to be an uncle."

"How the fuck do you think I feel? I'm the one becoming a dad not you."

"I cannot believe this is happening." He said. "I almost killed my pregnant sister. Not just her but my niece or nephew. I'm an awful person." Piper move back over to him.

"You didn't do it. It wasn't your fault."

"Yea but she could have lost the baby." I said.

"Not helping Leo. Why don't you go see if she's up yet?"

So, I did. I left Piper to calm down a hysterical Jason and went to see if my pregnant girlfriend was up yet. Walking down the hall a little way I heard sobbing. Big fat sobs, that came from Thals's room. I set outside the door to listen.

"I was gonna tell you for real." She was saying. "I'm so sorry mom I thought I was going to be better than this. I thought it wasn't going to happen to me. We were safe, I promise." Percy was hugging her Annabeth was wiping her tears away.

"I know baby girl. No one tries to get pregnant at your age." She said.

"We'll help you guys, we promise whatever our grandbaby needs it will get." Said Percy.

"Daddy?" said Thalia after calming down a little. "You can't hate Leo okay? It wasn't all his fault I said yes." She said sniffling. He sighed and kissed her head.

"I know sweetheart, I am so glad that you did say yes. Not that I think he would force you."

"I wouldn't." I said making it known I was there. They all looked at me. "I just want to let you know I would never hurt your daughter. On purpose. I didn't mean for this to happen, I just want to say that I will be there for them. Thalia and the baby." Percy stood up.

"You better." Was all he said and then walked out. Thalia started crying again and I went and took her hand.

"He hates me." she said. Annabeth shook her head.

"He doesn't hate you. He's disappointed." She said.

"That's worse." She cried harder.

"How about I go talk to him. You and Leo need to talk." She nodded. When she left we set there in silence. She didn't look at me for a long time.

"Will you hold me?" she asked I smiled and got into the bed with her. "Leo I'm so sorry." She said burying her head into my chest.

"Mi Amor it's okay. You were right we both said yes. This baby is here because of both of us." She nodded.

"I was gonna tell you." She said.

"How long have you known?"

"About a week, Hazel is the only one that knew she went with me to get the tests." I nodded and kissed the top of her head.

"How are we going to be parents." I asked, "How am I going to be a dad?" saying it made me realize how terrified I actually was.

"You're going to be a great dad." She looked up at me. "You're great with Dakota and Travis, and Harley, and your little sister Gwen. You're going to be fine. The question is what we do?"

"What do you mean?" she sighed.

"Do we get married? Do we move to our own place? What do we do?" I thought about it.

"I don't want to get married." I said

"What you don't want to marry me?" she asked.

"I don't want to get marred yet. We're too young." She sighed

"So, you would marry me?" I smiled and kissed her head again.

"Someday." I paused. "I mean you are carrying my baby." She laughed

"Ow that hurts don't make me laugh." I chuckled.

"I love you." She looked up again

"I love you too."

Maybe we were young. Maybe we had no clue how to be parents, but we were together and that is all that matters.

 **Okay a few things. I was debating on weather to make Thalia pregnant but then I though 'you know what fuck it lets have a baby'. So that is why her and Leo are going to be parents. Another thing is I think there is still a few more hospital chapters to go. I'm sorry if you are going to get tired of that but please keep reading. For one we don't know what is going to happen to Dakota. What does Salina have to say about Leo becoming a dad. I might through in some Nico POV and even Will. Tell me what you think about that. Also, if you have suggestions I would love to hear them. Also, what songs do you think would be playing while all of this is happening? Let me know in the review! Please keep hanging in their I promise once summer hits it will get better.**

 **-IAmHazel**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

 **POV Will**

Wow. That is the only way I can describe how I feel about the Jackson family. They are just wow. I wish it was a good wow but unfortunately, it's just an okay wow. How much more can be thrown at them till they break for good?

First you have the adoption crisis. Then you have Sally getting diagnosed with cancer. A dislocated shoulder from a football injury. A wicked car crash. Throw in 4 surgeries and a baby and boom you have the Jackson's life right now in this moment. They are some of the strongest people I have ever known.

My brother and I just got out of repairing the muscles around little Dakota's heart. He was fighter just like the rest of his family and did amazing. He should wake up in no time. Hopefully. I was walking towards Dakota's room to update Percy and Annabeth, but I noticed my oldest daughter sitting outside of Connor's room.

"Sweet pea?" she looked up and tears started to form in her eyes. My heart broke, this whole thing has taken a toll on everyone else too.

"Hi Pa." she said. "How's Dakota." I slid down the wall to sit next to her.

"He's okay. Should recover with flying colors. Whatcha doing out here instead of in there?" I pointed at Connor's room.

"He's being a pain in my butt. He won't stop saying he wishes he was in Dakota's spot." I nodded. "This might make me sound like an awful person but I'm happy that Connor is fine. Not that I want Dakota to suffer or anything." I put my arm around her and she curled into my side.

"I know baby girl. It's okay to think that. But maybe see it from where he stands. If this was Katie instead wouldn't you feel like switching spots with her?" she sighed.

"Well when you put it like that yea." I was going to say something else, but I was cut off.

"Look at how cute you two are." We looked up to see my wonderful husband.

"Hi Daddy." Said Bianca.

"Hi baby." He said sliding down to sit on her other side. "How's the boy." He asked. I rolled my eyes at him.

"You know the boy has a name why don't you use it?" I asked he stuck he tongue out at me.

"I know he has a name, but I don't like using it that's all." I rolled my eyes again.

"He's okay. How's Percy and Annabeth?" she asked him. I nodded like I wanted to know too.

"They're with Dakota right now but not well." he looked at me "Do you know about Thalia."

"Know what about her. Did something happen while she was on the table?"

"Oh, something happened but not what you're thinking." He said. I waited for him to tell me.

"Well?" I asked. He chuckled. Then got serious.

"She's having Leo's baby." My eyes got wide. Then looked at the girl between us.

"You ever get in that situation you come straight to us okay?" I said

"What do you me in that situation. Our daughter is smart and knows not to go any where near that boy like that." Said Nico.

"Nico she's in high school."

"And?" he asked.

"And I'm going to go see if my boyfriend needs anything it seems like you two need to talk." Bianca go up kissed both our cheeks and walked through the door. Nico gave me a look. I smiled.

"She's not getting in that situation. I'll hurt the boy that takes the innocence from her." Too late, I thought, and he must have seen the look on my face because he started to get off the floor.

"Oh, know you don't. My patient needs rest and you going in there to be all macho is not going to help. You really don't give our daughter enough credit when it comes to boys." He sighed. He moved closer to me, I was tired from today it drained me, and I just wanted to put my head in Nico's lap and take a nap.

"You look tired." He said running his hand through my curly blond hair. I nodded.

"Four surgeries and teenage boy's breakdown will do that to you."

"How's Dakota is he any better." I sighed and got up holding my hand out for Nico. He took it when he was standing I buried my face in his neck taking a breath, his scent always calmed me down. He rubbed my back for a few seconds and then my brain went back into work mode.

"Well, want to come with me to go update them. I think Austin should be there soon too." He nodded, and we walked that way.

When we got to the room what I saw broke my heart. A little boy with a tube down his throat surrounded by his family. Well as much of his family that could move to see him. Travis was sitting on Percy's lap on Dakota's left side. Annabeth on the right. Piper had Jason in a wheel chair at the end of the bed. Connor and Hazel were still sleeping in their own rooms. I knocked on the door. They all looked at me. Percy made eye contact with me, asking silent questions.

"Austin should be here any minute and then we can tell you how everything went." As if he knew I was talking about him there was a knock on the door. He came in and smiled.

"How'd he do?" asked Annabeth.

"He was champ. There was point where we weren't sure he would make it, but he pushed through and everything looks great." I saw the panic go through everyone's eyes.

"Dakota was amazing." I said. "We did our part so now it's up to him to wake up." They nodded. I moved to the door. "Percy, Annabeth a word." I said. Percy looked like he wanted to stay with Travis because he kept trying to shake Dakota awake.

"I'll stay with them Perce." Said Nico moving to Travis. He picked him up off his dad's lap, Percy moved and the two of them sat back down. In the hallway Austin and I started going through what we did.

"So, it all went well then?" asked Annabeth. I smiled.

"It all went really well." she released a breath. "Really the only thing he needs to do is wake up. In the next hour or so they will come in and remove the tube."

"He should be fine to breath on his own. If he can't the worst thing we do is put it back in." said Austin and I nodded.

"As for the rest of the kids. You can take Jason, and Connor home tomorrow I want to check all their brakes again before they leave. Jason's leg might need surgery but as of right now he's okay. Connor needs rest lots of rest, when testing him we noticed high levels of stress. He needs to figure out something that calms him down being stressed all the time is not good for his health." They nodded. "You can go ahead and take Travis home that boy needs to sleep in a comfortable bed."

"He has been a champ hasn't he." Said Percy. I nodded.

"Hazel stays till Sunday at the least. If there is any swelling between now and then longer." They nodded again. "Thalia, is a different story. With what Kayla had to do she needs to stay for a little longer, they stopped the bleeding in time nothing hurt the baby. She is still in a fragile state, so we want to keep her till the wound on her side heals. She has bruising around her abdomen."

"Should we start talking about what they want to do when the baby is born or wait it out?" asked Annabeth

"Right now, I think it's better to wait. She is already stressed with the fact that she will be a mother soon and too much stress is not good for her or the baby." Said Austin. I nodded in agreement.

"Dakota will have to stay for the longest probably depending on Thalia's healing rate. I figure you two will want to stay here?" they nodded.

"The older kids should be fine, but we want to be here with Dakota." Said Percy I nodded.

"That's fine." Said Austin "We will make sure there are extra pillows and blankets for you guys."

"Thanks so much for everything you did for our son." Said Annabeth hugging him.

"You are really welcome, I know how much your family means to my brother." He said his good byes and left.

We all went back into the room to see the kids and Nico just staring at little Kota. I leaned against the door frame and just took some breaths. In all honesty I was freaking out the entire time this whole thing was going down. It's scary to work on your friend's kids because if something happens to them then it's your fault. I couldn't live with that. Nico came back over to me after giving Travis back to Percy.

"I offered to take Travis with us." He said. I nodded and put my head on top of his. "Everything is fine Will." He whispered.

"I know I'm just thinking." He nodded

"Me too." I knew we were both thinking how happy we were that it wasn't us in their situation with our kids hurt. If that makes me a bad person, then sue me.

 **POV Percy**

Sitting with Dakota was starting to be hard. Not being able to do anything for him just waiting for him to open his big brown eyes. Travis was having a hard time understanding why he wasn't up yet. Making this part 1000 times harder for everyone. Seeing not one but two of your sons in pain is hard.

"Daddy why isn't Dakota up Will fixed his heart he should be awake and talking." I kissed his head.

"Buddy it's not that easy. Will did fix his heart, now Dakota has to want to get up."

"Dakota." He said, tears started welling up in my eyes. "Please wake up. I miss you and Connor doesn't want to show it, but he's scared too. Just please wake up Dakota please. Mommy and Daddy have been waiting for you to wake up me too. Come on Dakota please!"

He was crying so hard. I brought his head to my chest and he just cried and cried. Annabeth was crying. I was crying. Jason kept whispering he was sorry that he got them in this mess in the first place. What a messed-up day.

"I know buddy it's hard to see him like this." I said while rubbing Travis's back. He looked up at me.

"Why did this happen Daddy?"

"I don't know kiddo, I don't know." he took his tiny hands and whipped my tears off my face. I smiled at him.

"Daddy?"

"Yea Trav?"

"I think that Dakota would want us to stop crying." I smiled at him.

"You know what? I think you are right." He smiled at me. I kissed his head.

"Dad?" I looked back at Jason.

"Yea Jay?"

"I know you told me to stop apologizing but I feel like this is all my fault that you and mom could lose so much of your family because of my stupid eyes."

"Stupid is a mean word." Said Travis

"Sorry Trav dumb eyes." I smiled at Jason. Annabeth went over and kneeled in front of him.

"Jason baby," she started "we do not blame you for this." His head went to the ground. Travis moved off my lap.

"Jason can I sit on you?" he asked, and Jason smiled.

"Yea buddy hop up." He did quite literally causing Jason to groan.

"Sorry." Said Travis. Tavis then proceeded to take Jason's face in his hands. "Bubby, I don't think this is your fault. I think your eyes just need some surgery like Dakota did. It isn't your fault that everyone got hurt. Or that Dakota hasn't woke up and I am almost sure you didn't mean for Thalia to have a baby." We all laughed. "I don't blame you. I love you." Jason smiled.

"I love you to buddy." He said.

"I'm going to go update Thalia on what is happening." I said while moving to the hallway. Annabeth followed me.

"Seaweed Brain," I stopped. "don't do anything to Leo." I took a breath.

"Wise Girl. I will try my hardest to not do or say anything to him. I just hate that this is happening to her, I want to help with anything I can, but I just hate that she is in this situation. My biological mom had me while she was in high school." She kissed my cheek.

"Tell her we love her." I nodded.

I started the short walk to Thalia's room, thinking about how she will never get to do so many things that she would have if she wasn't having a baby. I love her so much she's my daughter and I just can't get over the fact that she is having a baby. I am way to young to be a grandparent. I made it to her door and stopped to look in. What I saw kind of made me smile. Leo was sitting in the bed with Thalia he had his hand on her stomach and was talking to it.

"Hi baby," he started "I'm your daddy," Thalia giggled

"Leo the baby doesn't even have any ears." He looked up at her.

"Your mommy likes to interrupt me but I'm not going to let that happen. As I was saying I'm your daddy and I love you very much sweet baby. I hope that you look just like you mom when you grow up, even if I have to fight back all those nasty boys away form you." Thalia kept smiling. She put her hand on top of his and started talking to.

"But sweet baby if you look like your dad then that's okay too." I knocked on the door. They both looked up. Leo went a little pale in the face but mostly he stayed where he was.

"I hope the baby is a nice mix of both of you." They smiled

"Thanks daddy." Said Thalia

"Hey Leo mind if I talk to my daughter for a few?" Leo kissed Thalia's head.

"Not at all." He said then looked at Thalia "I'll be back." She nodded. I moved over to take Leo's spot. I just kept think about how young she is, I mean how this happens to people that plan on wanting a baby till they are older. Then I feel bad for being upset that she gets the chance to carry a child and Annabeth doesn't. After a while I spoke.

"Your mom told me you thought I hated you." she shrugged.

"I wouldn't blame you I kind of hate myself right now."

"Why would you say that?" I asked she started to shake which meant tears and I hated when my girls cried.

"I just wish it was later in life. I'm okay that Leo is the father I wanted him to be the father of my children but just not so soon. This baby is going to have a hard life and I don't want that for him or her."

"This baby is going to have a hard life." Squeezing her shoulders so she knew I was talking about her. "You and Leo are going to have your work cut out for you, good thing is you have me and mom and this baby will have so many aunts and uncles. Plus, Leo lives right next door." She laughed.

"Yea I guess you're right." She paused. "I'm gonna have to give up dance aren't I." I sighed sadly.

"Right now, yes. Later in life no. You can still teach dance lessons like you do know." we set there just thinking. I know this is going to be hard for her, but she has so much help. They'll be fine both her and Leo just fine.

"One of the nurses came in and told me my options you know? How they say you can keep it or abort it or give it up." I nodded and kissed her head. "Leo had to keep me in bed before I strangled the nurse." I laughed.

"Good I have a good lawyer, but I don't think he can get you out of murder." She laughed. "Why did you try killing the nurse."

"For her to come in here and tell me that I could give this baby up. They aren't stupid they know you guys adopted us they know we were given up. I won't do that to this baby, I won't ever do that this baby he or she will be loved and have a great life even if that means I miss out on things." I kissed her head.

"You're going to be a great mommy." I said. Cue tears.

"I hate being pregnant I cry all the time." I laughed. I was about to speak when Piper ran into the room.

"He's up." I knew she meant Dakota. I sat there frozen for a minute.

"Dad go Leo said he was coming back I'll be fine, got tell my baby brother I love him." I smiled and ran out the room.

 **POV Dakota**

I was dreaming of swimming in the pool back home with mommy and daddy and all my siblings. Thalia had a baby that had curly hair and blue eyes it was cute. Tempest was in the pool with us and Jason was trying to get him out. Gwen was splashing me, and Travis was sitting on the stairs looking sad. He was crying so I swam over and asked what was wrong. He said that I was sleeping, and I needed to wake up. Something about mommy and daddy wanting to see my eyes.

"Wake up please Dakota wake up." He said and so I closed my eyes and then opened them again.

What a bad idea there was something in my mouth and I started choking, I couldn't breath and it was scaring me, so I started crying and moving my arms.

"Baby boy it's okay. Just hold still." Mommy said I reached my hand out to her and she took it. Will, Katies papa came and took the thing out of my mouth. He smiled at me.

"How you feeling champ?"

"L-l-like I've been a sleep for years." Everyone laughed. There was a big commotion out side the door.

"I'M HIS DAD!"

"Daddy?" I asked, and he pushed the nurse out of the way.

"Hey little man. How was the nap?" he knelt down by my bed and took my hand and kissed it.

"Long." I said, and he laughed. "Why am at the doctors? Where's Connor? Why am I at the doctors?" I was starting to get a little freaked out I hate the doctors.

"It's okay little man everything is fine. You and your brothers and sisters were in a car accident. Do you know what that is?" he asked. I shook my head no.

"Its when one car gets hit by another car." Said mommy she was crying.

"Why are you crying mommy? Are you sad?" she smiled.

"No baby boy I'm so happy." I was confused.

"But you're crying."

"She's crying because you woke up. They said you might not." Said Travis.

"Travis why aren't you in a bed like mine?"

"Cause I didn't get hurt. You did you left the car and they brought you here and fixed your brain and heart."

"My heart?" he nodded "But it wasn't broken." Mommy laughed.

"No baby boy you didn't brake it was just sick."

"How did it get like that?"

"Because something hit you really hard so hard it hit you in the heart and caused it to get sick, so Will fixed it for you and know it's healing." Said Daddy. I yawned I was tired, but I just woke up.

"How about we leave you to get some rest." Said Mommy

"Can Travis stay?" she looked at Will who nodded his head.

"Yea Travis can stay." Said mommy. "Travis be careful okay." he nodded and climbed in bed with me.

"I love you mommy." I said

"I love you baby."

"I love you daddy."

"I love you more little man." Travis laid down with me and we both closed our eyes and went to sleep.

 **POV Annabeth**

I can officially breath and be okay for at least a little while. Jason is done freaking out because of the crash. Percy is not trying to kill Leo anymore, Hazel is up and trying to learn as much as she can from the nurses, Travis is finally sleeping well and yes Dakota is sleeping too but he woke up and he's okay for now. Which means this mama can rest for a while and just breath. With nothing to worry about at the time being.

Sure, we still have the fact that I'm not even thirty-five and I'm going to be a grandma. Plus, the fact that I'm going to have a pregnant teen in my home and have no idea how to help her because I haven't been through the same thing. That was what made that situation so hard. The fact that I am really upset that Thalia is so young and is going to be a mother and I had to find a different way to be one. Okay so I'm not that upset I love my kids even if they are all old and not babies and I didn't raise them or birth them but it's okay everything is fine. I love them.

"Why do you have that face Wise Girl?" I looked up from my spot on the couch in Dakota's room. Him and Travis were napping, and Piper took Jason back to his room, so he could do the same.

"What face?" I asked.

"The 'I know this is wrong to feel this way, but I do' face." He said. I smiled sadly. I reached out for him and he came and set next to me wrapping his arms around me. I curled into his side and took a deep breath.

"Is it wrong to be upset that Thalia is going to be a mom the natural way and I never got to do that?"

"No, it's not wrong."

"But?"

"But, you can't blame Thalia for the fact that we couldn't get pregnant." I sighed. He was right.

"You're right." I took a breath. "I guess I'm not upset that she can get pregnant and I can't but more that I don't know how to help her."

"Um, yes you do."

"Um, not I don't Seaweed Brain. I have never carried a child in me."

"And?"

"And that means I can't help her understand what she is going through." He rolled his eyes.

"Wise Girl you have so many books on this subject locked up in there." He said tapping my temple. "You are going to be more help than you realize."

"So, I read a few books that means nothing to real experience."

"Sure, it does. I certainly can't have a baby in me, but I know things about child birth." He had a point there. He read the books too even with him being dyslexic.

"When did you get so wise. I'm supposed to be the smart one." He chuckled.

"Maybe you're rubbing off on me." I smiled and kissed his cheek. "And I am okay with that." He winked. I smacked his arm.

"Are you serious, making innuendos like that while our sons are sleeping?"

"Or while there is one in the door way." Said Connor who was being wheeled in by Bianca. I smiled at him.

"Hi, baby." I said and got up to move him closer to Trav and Kota.

"How's he doing?" he asked looking at Dakota.

"He's good." Said Percy behind me.

"I wish I was here when he woke up. B told me he was up but before I got the clear from Will to move he was asleep again." I combed my fingers through his hair.

"He needs rest baby boy." I said. Connor leaned into my hand. We were all quiet for a while before anyone spoke again.

"B also told me I was going to be an uncle?" he kind of asked. I sighed, and Percy grunted. "Touchy subject?"

"No," said Percy "to the touchy subject thing yes to you being an uncle." I smiled at Percy.

"Your father is not to pleased with the Repair Boy." Connor laughed and then winced.

"Everything okay?" asked Percy.

"Sometimes when I move my side hurts, but I figured it was just the cut they made to fix my lung it's no big deal." Took a breath before I exploded.

"No big deal. Did you tell Will." He looked down in his lap. "Connor?" I asked in my mom voice.

"No, I didn't tell him I wanted to see Dakota I knew he wouldn't let me if I told him." I sighed.

"I'll go see if I can find Kayla Will has done enough for a now." Said Percy he kissed my head and then left. I wheeled Connor away from the bed and knelt in front of him. I took his hands in mine and looked up.

"Connor, you know it's okay to worry about yourself, now don't you?" he looked at me with a broken glance.

"It's hard." He whispered.

"I know baby, but you can. Me and your dad got them okay? You worry about you, so I don't have to." He laughed and then winced again. I kissed his hands. "I love you Connor."

"I love you to mom." I smiled stood up and kissed his head. We waited awhile for Kayla and Percy to get back. When they did Kayla looked at the incision and said it had opened. Percy went with him back to get it fixed and I stayed with the little ones.

Today was a tough day. Maybe not as tough as finding out all your kids could have died but it was tough. I was glad they were all okay or as okay as they could be. I just hoped we made it through the next nine months.

…

 **That's all I have for now, I hope you enjoyed. Next chapter I hope to have a little bit of all the teens point of views. The next chapter will move up a couple of months. Everyone will be out of the hospital and well on the way to recovery. Thalia will be pregnant and that means hormones! Also, find out how she is adjusting to being pregnant and in high school. See Leo get tired of people and find out why Jason is so mad at both of them. All in the next chapter so please review this one and wait for the next. Love you beautiful people!**

 **-IAmHazel**


	26. Chapter 26

…

 **Chapter 26**

 **POV Leo**

It has been two months since the Jacksons were in the accident. Everyone was recovering, Connor still had his sling and Jason's leg is still in a cast. Which sucked cause even with bad eyes he was our best pitcher of the season. Hazel and Dakota were still on regular checkup routines and so was Thalia. Every month I take her to get an ultrasound and we get to see our baby and here its beautiful heartbeat. We decided to wait to find out the gender, so we had no clue what we were having, but my sister Lina knew. She was throwing Thalia a surprise gender reveal party. I mean I asked her to do it and I was helping her plan it, but she was mostly in charge. With all the shit at school and the stress of the future, Thalia needs something to cheer her up.

I was on my way to go meet Thalia at her locker, so we could leave for the appointment. I was going to miss practice and sure Beck understood why but Coach Hegde did not. He was not going to be happy that I couldn't play tomorrow. I saw her. She was wearing one of my hoodies and a pair of jeans with white high-top Convers. She looked amazing. I walked up and kissed her cheek.

"Hi mama." She hates when I call her this at school, but no one was around so I figured I was safe.

"Hi." Something was wrong.

"What's wrong?"

"Just sad you aren't coming to the appointment."

"Who said I wasn't going?" she gave me a look.

"I did." Now, I was confused.

"What do you mean you did?"

"I mean you aren't missing practice to go see a blob on a screen. It's one of the most important games of the season tomorrow they need their beset catcher." I rolled my eyes.

"That blob on a screen is our child and we'll lose anyway because we don't have Jay. So, lets go so we aren't late." I took her hand and started walking for the office. But she was still standing still.

"You're not going." She said.

"Yes, I am." Sure pregnant Thalia was scary, but I was not about to back down on this.

"No, my mom is already outside waiting for me." I stopped for a second.

"You were going to leave with out telling me weren't you." I said, and she didn't answer "You were!" I was mad. "Thalia this isn't just your baby it's mine too I helped make it." She huffed.

"You have to be at practice, so you can play tomorrow." I rolled my eyes

"I don't have to play."

"Yes, you do!" she was mad now "If you don't play you don't get a scholarship and then you don't go to college and one of us has to go!"

"What does that even mean?" she was walking down the hallway and I just stopped for a minute thinking. "Thalia!" she didn't stop so I ran to catch her and pulled her into the stair well.

"Would you stop and listen to me for just a sec damnit!" She crossed her arms and waited. "We are both going to go to college, stop don't interrupt me right now, we will go to the same one we will get a cute apartment. We will figure out how to manage work, school, and the baby. Everything is going to be fine." She was near tears.

"How do you know that. What if I don't get in I was going to get a dance scholarship to NYU they talked to me and everything. I haven't told them that I won't be attending anymore because I'm almost three months pregnant and will have a baby by the time I could attend." She was full on crying now. I pulled her into me she wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Your doing it." I said. I would give up my dream of becoming a professional catcher to watch her dance for the rest of my life. "You'll go to NYU with me and the baby right there with you. You'll become a great dancer and change this world by dance. I'll get a job as a mechanic and it will all work out."

"No." she said. She whipped her eyes. "No, you will go to practice play in that game and get a damn scholarship. You will then go to the college that you pick and me and this baby will be right behind you." I tried to argue but she put her fingers on my lips. "I can still dance with out going to school. You? You can't be an MLB catcher if you don't go. I don't want you to resent me Leo. I know you never think you would, but you might someday, and I don't want that. So, please go to practice. I'll call you when with the details later." I sighed.

"Okay. I'll go but I'm coming over after so don't call." She smiled.

"Shower first I can't have your after practice smell near me I will throw up."

"We wouldn't want that mama I'll shower." I kissed her, and she smiled.

"Okay see you then." She seemed like she wanted to say something else, but she didn't.

As for me I went back to class with a rock called worry sitting in the pit of my stomach. I haven't missed a single appointment yet, so I was getting restless. The day finally finished, and it was time for baseball practice. The school didn't have baseball practice fields on campus, so we had to drive to the game fields and practice there. I was tasked with the job of carting Jason around. Even if he can't play he was part of the team and wanted to be involved. I helped him into my Jeep and we were off towards the fields. It was about a ten-minute ride which left enough space for questions.

"I thought Thals had an appointment today?" Jason said.

"She does." I didn't want to talk about it, but he didn't get the hint.

"So why are you here?" I sighed

"She didn't want me to come."

"Are you guys okay?" I stopped at a stop sign looked both ways and crossed the street before answering.

"Yes, we're fine."

"Then why are you going to practice and not the appointment. Are you bailing on her you better not be, or I'll kick your sorry ass!" Jason was getting upset.

"What the hell! No, she wants me to go so I can play tomorrow. If I missed today I couldn't." he seemed to calm down a little.

"Okay, but you want to be there right?"

"Duh, it's my baby too."

"Okay just checking." He looked at his phone. He had to push up his new glasses, so they would stay on his nose.

Practice had started, and everything was going smoothly. Luke was pitching, and he could not get his curve for the life of him. I was fed up with him trying to show off, so I stood up and took off the catcher's mask.

"Luke get your head out of your ass and pitch the damn ball!" he looked over at third base where Ethan was standing and rolled her eyes.

"Why don't you just worry about catching the ball and your pregnant girlfriend." I stopped moving and stared at him. How did he know we haven't told anyone because she isn't showing? He mumbled something under his breath.

"What did you say?" I asked.

"Leo," started Beck

"NO, I want to know what he said."

"I said I hope the baby grows up better than its mom did." He was taking a jab at Thalia and that gave me enough reason to go kick his ass. I got one punch in before Beck pulled me off.

"You don't get the right to comment on how any of us grew up you little shit. How's daddy treating you at home? I thought I saw a new burse on your arm this morning." His eyes grew wide like I just shared his secret.

"You'll pay for that one Valdez. Thalia has no idea what's coming for her."

"You touch her, and I'll do worse than punch you in the face." I was being carried off the field by Beck. He took me to the dug out and then turned toward Luke.

"Enough Luke, you will do nothing to Thalia and if I hear you did I'll kick you off this team you got that?" said Beck.

"You're only saying that because that baby is your niece or nephew." Said Luke.

"I'm saying that because I was in Leo's shoes when I was a junior. So, I know exactly what it feels like to say that I will do anything to protect the women that gave birth to my daughter. Now you lay a hand on Thalia or harass her in any way you're off the team. Got it?" Luke seemed to realize that he was serious.

"Yes, coach." Said Luke. They made one of the Freshman catch because I was still fired up. I sat down on the bench next to Jason and tried not to scream I was so mad.

"Thanks for standing up for her." I nodded.

"I love her."

"I know you do and that's why I hate you less for what you did to her." I put my hands in my head and then heard my phone go off. Normally I would never answer during practice, but it was Thalia's ring tone and she would only call if something was wrong. I went through my bag and found it just as it was about to stop ringing.

"Hello? Thalia is everything okay?"

"Leo?" she sounded so broken. My fist thought was something happened to her or the baby.

"Babe what happened is the baby okay?" she didn't answer. "Thalia is the baby okay?" I must have said it loud because the field went silent. Thalia was crying, and I couldn't get a single word from her I was starting to freak out. Beck came over to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Go." He said. "Wait actually Frank!" he yelled so Frank could here him from center field. Frank ran in and took off his glove.

"Yea coach?"

"Take Leo to Thalia, something might have happened to the baby." Frank nodded I was still on the phone already walking towards Frank's truck.

"Thalia baby where are you."

"Home." She sobbed.

"Okay I'm on my way alright I'll be there in a minute." She said okay and hung up.

Then I thought about Jason. He would want to be with her too. Frank must have read my mind because he was already loading Jason into the back of his truck. We hopped in and he left the fields.

"Go to her house." I said. He nodded nobody talked there was nothing but silence.

I couldn't stop moving my hands and legs. Thalia was the only one that could stop me from fidgeting like this. We were almost there I could see the house and I couldn't do it anymore Frank barley parked the truck when I got out. I ran to the front door which was open already Percy was standing there waiting.

"She's in her room." I nodded and ran up the stairs.

I got to her room and what I saw broke my heart. Thalia was curled around her pillow crying. I toed off my cleats and crawled on the bed. I took the sobbing girl in my arms and held her. Her head went into the crook of my neck she was still crying.

"Shh, mama it's okay your fine." Except I didn't know if she was. "Thalia what happened?" she took a deep breath and just started.

"I'm sorry." I thought oh no she lost the baby. "W-we're having twins." I just sat there. And sighed with relief. Then I did the Leo thing and I laughed.

"That's it?" I asked she hit me on the chest for laughing.

"This isn't funny Leo we can't have twins we just can't." I kissed her head.

"Thalia, I thought you lost the baby the way you were crying." Her eyes went wide.

"I wouldn't have been able to even call you, I wouldn't be crying. I would be dead inside, hollow. Literally."

"Me too." I said. She rolled her eyes.

"Leo how the hell are we going to take care of twins?"

"I don't know mi Amor, but we will figure it out. Have you told your parents yet?" she shook her head no. "Okay well how about we get you cleaned up and we can tell them together." She nodded and headed towards the bathroom.

Twins. That's the word that kept going over and over like a strobe light in my head. How we're we going to take care of them? Thalia was finally ready to go down stairs, I took her hand in mine and we walked towards the rents. Everyone was there in the living room waiting for us. Percy and Annabeth were both in the chair with Annabeth on Percy's lap. Jason was on the couch with is leg propped up on a kitchen chair with a pillow under his foot and Piper by his side. Gwen, Travis, and Dakota were on the floor playing Candy Land.

Frank was still here with Hazel tucked under his arm they sat next to Piper. Finally, my parents/siblings were sitting in the other chair just like Percy and Annabeth. I took a deep breath and started talking.

"Everything is fine." Everyone seemed to release a breath they were holding. "But there is something that might be surprising." Her it goes, I was about to talk but Thalia rushed and blurted the news out.

"We're having twins." Silence.

"Twins?" asked Lina "As in two babies to shop for?" I nodded. "Yea this is so exciting!" then she remembered what house we were in. My family was a little happier about the whole baby thing than Thalia's was. I gave Lina a look.

"Leo come on they need to get on board with it. There is no changing the fact that you guys are going to be parents!" She said. She then looked at Percy and Annabeth. "Listen you two, I know it's hard to see her in this situation, but we were in their shoes when we were there age. I know how hard this is for her and what got me through it was him," she pointed to Beck "and my parents. So, get excited your going to be grandparents, and us too well kind of but still." Annabeth took a breath.

"It's not that we aren't excited but it's hard to see you like this baby." She stood up and walked to Thalia. She took Thalia's face in her hands. "We love you and your babies and Leo, but we are still trying to wrap our heads around the whole thing." She kissed her head and then did the same to me. "Plus, I'm having a hard time trying to help. I don't know what you are going through. I don't have any experience with being pregnant so I'm sorry if I've been a little distant." It seemed like she was about to cry.

"But mom you are helping. Like when you wake up to make me blue pancakes in the middle of the night. Or when you ask if I am feeling okay, and just today you took me to the doctors because I made Leo go to practice." On the couch I heard Jason and Frank whisper whipped at the same time. Then at the same time their girlfriends hit them on the back of their heads.

"I just want to let all the men know that I wanted to be there don't think I didn't." I wanted to make sure Percy knew I wasn't bailing like Jason thought I was.

"We know Leo." Said my brother. I wasn't worried about him though.

"Fine." Said Percy. "I'm pissed about this." he said. "I can't stand that this little weasel got you pregnant, I'm frustrated that you won't be able to do so many of things that high schoolers get to do. I'm even more pissed that I am mad about it so I'm sorry baby girl I'm mad. Not at you but more at the universe." Thalia was squeezing my hand harder. I knew she was trying not to cry and I hated when she did, so I moved in front of her.

"I love your daughter." I started. "I didn't mean for this to happen and I sorry that it did." I paused thinking. "Well actually I'm not, I wouldn't want any other girl to have my children we might be young and stupid, and we don't think we just do but I love her and these babies. If that means you hate me then hate me but don't take it out on her." I said. Jason was wide eyed and so was Frank. Standing up to the dad of your girlfriend was probably not the best idea.

Percy stood up and mad his way to me. I held my breath thinking I was going to get hit. He didn't hit me though he wrapped me in his arms in an awkward hug.

"I am so happy you love my daughter and you're right I kind of hate you, but I know how much you mean to Thalia, so I am willing to put this aside and just love the both of you." I smiled.

Thalia moved back from behind me and hugged him too. Everyone congratulated us on having twins when I remember what Luke said. We were sitting on the other couch talking about nursey things and if it would be two boys or two girls or one of each.

"Have to tell you something." I said looking at her. She raised her eyebrow. "When we get to school tomorrow I wouldn't be surprised if everyone knew." Her eyes seemed to flash red.

"You told someone didn't you. Damnit Leo we weren't going to say anything yet." I was about to say something when Beck started talking.

"Actually, Thalia Luke found out. I don't know how but he made a jab at you and Leo punched him in the face. He then tried to say he was going to give you hell or something. So, I said if he did that he was off the team."

"How did he find out though?" she asked.

"Maybe we weren't alone in the hallway like we thought." I suggested.

"He's only threating because I shot him down."

"I'm sorry what?" I asked. "You what? He did what?"

"Yea what he said." Agreed Jason.

"He made a pass at me like a week ago and I turned him down."

"When were you alone with him?"

"I was in the nurse's office because I felt sick and he was there because he got hit in the face with a dodgeball and had a head ache and a black eye." Frank smirked.

"That was me." Frank said smugly.

"Anyway, the nurse left us alone for a minute to go get something from the office and he asked me to ditch you and get with him. Which I then said in your dreams and left the nurses office texting mom to come get me." I was still mad.

"I am going to shove my foot so far up his as- "

"Mommy! Leo was going to say the A word!" My little sister Gwen said.

"I heard him baby he's going to say sorry." She gave me a look.

"I'm sorry Gwen." She came and sat on my lap.

"I can't wait to meet your babies Leo." I smiled and kissed her cheeks.

"I can't wait for them to meet you. Are you going to be a good aunt?" I asked her.

"The bestest ever!" she said. "I hope one of them is a girl so that we can play. Plus, boys are so gross." She whispered the last part.

"No, we aren't" Travis and Dakota said together.

They moved to sit with us too not wanting to be left out, Travis in between us and Dakota on Thalia's other side.

"We're just messy, not gross we have more fun than girls do." Said Travis.

"Thalia?" asked Dakota.

"Yea?" she asked.

"How did your babies get in there?" she looked up at me and I shrugged.

"You know I think Dad will tell you about it someday." she said hoping he would drop it.

"Okay, promise to tell us daddy?" Percy nodded while laughing. "Can we hear them?"

Thalia was going to answer but before she could Dakota bent over and put his ear on her belly. He then proceeded to knock lightly on her stomach as if to wake the babies up. She was barley showing so it wasn't a big bump he was 'knocking' on.

"Hello in there." He said softly. Cue the chorus of awws. "I'm your uncle Kota, I'll make sure you know all about Legos, and swimming, and pranking and I'll be the best uncle ever." We laughed

"How about we skip the pranking?" I said, and he looked at me very serious and said.

"Shh I'm talking to my nephews." I smiled.

"I want to talk to them move." Said Travis. So, he did the same as Kota and put his ear on Thalia's belly. "Hi babies, I'm Uncle Travis, I hope you look just like my sister cause then you'll be just as pretty as her." I smiled.

"I hope so too." I said.

Thalia smiled at me, both the boys had their ears to her belly trying to hear their nieces or nephews. Thalia's hands on there heads trying not to laugh. Gwen took her hands putting one on ear of my cheeks to make me look at her.

"Leo?" she whispers yelled.

"Yes?" I whisper yelled back.

"Are you going to make Thalia my sister?" I knew that my face was getting red because everyone heard her.

"Maybe one day. Right now, I think we are to young for that."

"Okay just making sure, I really like her she's nice and pretty."

"I really like her to." I said, "And your right she's really pretty." She smiled and moved off my lap, so she could get to Thalia.

"Move over I want a turn." She said while pushing the boy's heads out of her way.

She then took both her hands and put them on Thalia's belly and kissed it. Which again cue the awws. She put her ear to her belly and looked at me.

"Hi babies." She whispers yelled. "I'm your Aunt Gwenie and I'm going to make sure that your uncles don't try and mess you up." we smiled.

"We won't mess them up." whined Dakota with his arms crossed. Gwen moved her head away from Thalia. Coming to sit back on my lap.

"You could. Just don't get to close to them when they're here we don't want your cooties to rub off on them." She said while shaking her head like she owned the place. But I had a weird feeling that she would be yelling at Dakota and Travis for a long time coming.

"No, we won't. We don't even have cooties we take baths to wash way all the girl cooties we get at school." Travis said and stuck out his tongue.

"Travis all girls don't have cooties." Said Dakota.

"Yea Trav I thought you like your play dates with Katie?" asked Jason with a knowing smirk. Travis looked at Jason and threw his arms up in the air.

"You weren't supposed to tell anyone. That was a brother to brother talk not a brother to brother to everyone in our house talk." We all laughed. Thalia scooped Travis up.

"I think it's cute that you like playing with her. You know we could be having girls, so you'll need all the practice of knowing what girls like."

"I want to be able to play too." Whined Dakota. "Gwen we should have more play dates I need to learn so I can teach my nieces." Beck groaned. Then mumbled something about two many Jackson boys or something.

I smiled at all the little ones. It was so cute that they wanted to help us. After a while the boys started talking to the babies again telling them all about super heroes and yes even the girl ones. It was so cute, Gwen was still in my lap making sure the boys talked about girl things to so that if they were girls they would be educated. Her words not mine. I looked up after a while and caught my sisters eye.

"You two are going to be great parents." I smiled.

I looked over at Thalia and she mouthed to me 'I love you' so I mouthed back 'I love you more' she smiled.

We were going to be parents of twins and nothing could change that. I looked at our parents and they all smiled at us. Jason, Piper, Frank and Hazel were each whispering to each other and me and Thalia still had all the crazy monkeys on us. It was a perfect afternoon. I just hoped that our life could stay like this for a little while longer before things got crazy.

…

 **Alright how was it are you surprised. TWO BABIES! So exciting, I wanted to show different sides of both Leo and Thalia in this chapter. Also, if you can't tell I hate that Leo is short so in this fic he is tall not as tall as Jason or Frank but taller than most. Anyway, I know that Thalia seems soft, but I feel as if when you become a mother you change a little bit. Plus, she can't control when she cries anymore. So that is way she cries a lot in this chapter. Please, please, review I miss your guy's thoughts. I would have answered some questions about the story or suggestions for names for the babies, but no one reviewed. So please do that! Thank you! I love all y'all**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey party people! How's life I hope it's going well. It's summer time so it must be alright. I hope you guys like the last chapter. I have been getting many follows and favorites but not many reviews. I would love to hear from you guys. If you want to please review, it could be questions or comments or anything I guess just not to mean I still have feelings. But if you do this I will comment on your reviews at the end of the next chapter I post. This one won't have any because no one has reviewed. So, this chapter is cute and nice and nothing bad happens. I figured we need this since the last couple chapters have been a little rough. ENJOY!**

…

 **Chapter 27**

 **POV Thalia**

 **Time jump to 3 months later, Thalia is 6 months pregnant.**

Being 6 months pregnant sucked. I know that most people were like this is the best part, the babies start moving and the morning sickness stops. Which is true I'm done with getting sick most of the time and the babies are moving but it sucks. I'm fat. I can't stand on my own and I hate asking for help. I blame Leo for everything and I feel terrible about it. To top that off I'm always horny. Always. Leo loves it and I do sometimes too but not when we are at home with other members of my family. I just want him to be with me twenty-four seven and mostly he is. Mom and dad let him stay when I'm having a bad night so that helps. And since I'm six months pregnant with twins that is almost every night, so he basically lives with us. Which makes dad crazy. He hates that there is a boy in my room and he can't make him leave without me getting upset and he hates that even more, so I win. Which is good for outside parties.

Today me and Leo were going out. He told me to wear what was in the box on my bed. He said he would be back he needed to get something from his house. I went upstairs and saw a box on my bed like he said there would be. Opening the box, I saw a cute dress. It was long with blue and white stripes, it had cute little sleeves. It was somewhat flowy, but it still showed the bump. To finish the gift there were a pair of cute flip flops with straps on the back. Lastly was the note.

 _Dear Mama,_

 _I know that the last few months have been hard for you, just know that I love you and our babies so much. Make sure you put on light makeup and wear what's in the box, I have something great planed for us today. I'll be back in a few just need to change._

 _Love, Leo_

I was a little confused as to why I was wearing a nice dress, but I did as I was told and changed into the dress which I was right about it really showed off the bump. I put on light make up the shoes and to top it off I put on the lightning bolt that Leo gave me I put it on a chain so I could have it everywhere I went. I waited in the kitchen eating some toast with chocolate spread because I'm always hungry when my dad walked in wearing kaki shorts and a nice sea foam green button down that was rolled to the elbow and his boat shoes. He hadn't noticed me, yet he was focused on something on his phone.

"Why do you look nice?" I asked. He jumped and looked up.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Fair enough. Leo's taking me on a date." I said. He smiled.

"I know he asked me if it was okay." I smiled. "New dress?" I nodded and got down from the chair.

"Leo got it for me," I looked down "I can't decide if I like that it shows off my bump or not."

"I think you look wonderful, Leo did well." he said. I smiled at him.

I sat at the dinning table because the chairs were lower, and I didn't want to make the climb back on to the bar stools. Dad came over and sat with me.

"I think I want to know the gender of the babies, so we can get the nursery ready." He nodded.

"Well me and your mom were thinking. How would you feel if we turned your dance studio into a tiny apartment for you and Leo and the babies? That way you guys are close if you need us, but you still have your own space to just be your own family." I started crying. "Baby girl don't cry, it's just a thought we don't have to actually do anything with your studio." I stopped him.

"I'm crying because of hormones, I would love that idea really." He smiled.

"Well then your mom has some work to do doesn't she." I smiled.

I was going to say something more, but Leo came back through the back door that was off the kitchen. It faces his house, so it makes it easier for when we travel back and forth. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"You look great you ready?" I nodded at him.

"I'll be at your house Leo if you need anything, me and your brother are grilling for dinner." he nodded at my dad. Dad left and then it was just me and Leo.

"Hi mama." He said.

"Hi." I said. "What's the plan you look nice." He was wearing blue cargo shorts and a white swoop neck t-shirt and white Nike's on his feet.

"Not as good as you. Now I need you to wear this." a pulled out a blindfold from his back pocket.

"Ugg, you know I hate surprises." I said.

"But you'll like this one please? For me?" I sighed and nodded.

He's been putting up with my crazy for the last 6 months so it's the least I could do form him. He turned me towards the front door and put it over my eyes.

"Leo if you let me fall I'll kill you."

"I won't let you fall mama, I got you." He kissed the side of my head and, he then took my hand and wrapped it around his elbow. "Now just sit tight it's a short walk."

"Walk? I thought we were going somewhere."

"We are." I huffed, and he laughed. "Okay down the steps." We made it safely down the steps and then we moved to what I think was grass.

"Are we going to the backyard?"

"Thalia just trust me okay?'

"Fine." I said he laughed again.

We walked a couple more steps and then he stopped me. I heard a gate open and then the smell of burgers hit me.

"Leo what's going on I smell hamburgers." He laughed

"This," he said and pulled off my blind fold.

"SURPRISE." It was a party.

Well, more like a baby shower. I almost peed I was so shocked by the noise and then of course I started crying. I looked at Leo he had this big smile on his face. He looked nervous and excited.

"You did this? All of this?" he nodded.

"I had help, from Lena and your mom." He smiled and kissed my head. "You deserve a baby shower even if we were shocked at first that we were having a baby." I smiled at him.

"Well yes, it is a baby shower but you guys get to find out the genders today!" I looked over at my mom.

"You know the genders?" she shook her head no.

"Nope but I do." Said Lina who had the biggest smile on her face. "Well I knew one of them and then we found out there was going to be two, so I called your OB and she told me what the other was going to be." I smiled and hugged both her and my mom. I guess you could call it a hug with a huge stomach in the way.

"This is great thank you so much."

I looked around and was shocked Leo and our moms thought of everything. My dad and Leo's brother were grilling hamburgers and no hot dogs cause just the smell makes me sick these days. Jason was in his boot cast thing standing by a camera with Piper at a cute photo booth. There were pink and blue balloons everywhere, it was perfect. My friends from the dance team were hear and Frank and Hazel were at a ball pit with the little kids. There was a table of presents that was stacked so high. Some of Leo's team mates were hear and our other friends. I smiled and looked back at Leo.

"I can't believe you did this. How did I get this lucky?" he smiled and kissed my head.

"The real question is how I got so lucky?"

"I love you." I said

"I love you more." He said back.

We made our way into the party. We took a turn in the photo booth. Jason behind the camera and Piper posing us.

"This dress is so cute, I told Leo to go with the stripes." I smiled while Leo's face got read.

"You look great sis now say cheese." We did. After that I had a hamburger and then I saw cupcakes and ate both a pink and blue. Then Lina called for everyone to be quiet.

"I want to thank all of you for coming out and celebrating with Leo and Thalia I know they appreciate it." She winked at us. "But this party isn't over, yet. I think it's time to get to know who I'll be shopping for!" Frank, Harley, and Hazel wheeled out two big boxes with A on one and B on the other. Both boxes where yellow.

"Okay," said Hazel "Lena gave us the job of coming up with a way to tell you what you are having. We decided to get some help, in the boxes are either Travis, and Dakota. Or it's Gwen and Katie. Harley has asked if he could open one of the boxes. Frank will open the other. You guys have the job of counting to three." I smiled at her. I took Leo's hand and squeezed.

"Ready?" I nodded.

"One." I said.

"Two." He said

"Three!" we said together.

Harley and Frank opened the boxes and in box A was Travis and Dakota surrounded by blue and green balloons and in-box B was Gwen and Katie surrounded bay pink and purple balloons. I looked up at Leo and he smiled real big. All around us were cheers. But it was like it was just us in our own little bubble.

"One of each." I said. He smiled.

"It's perfect." He leaned down and kissed me with his hand on my stomach.

After a while the party died down and it was just the gang in Leo's back yard, I was sitting on one of the couches on their patio with Leo next to me my feet across his lap. All the adults were inside with the little kids and we were out on the back patio. Jason was sitting in a chair with Piper sitting across his lap her feet hanging off the edge of the arm rest. Frank was in another chair with Hazel sitting in front of him he was playing with her hair and Connor and Bianca were on the other couch.

"Thank you, guys, so much for not running away form this." I said. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy.

"Running way?" asked Hazel I nodded. "I think you of all people should know that we your siblings have had enough running for two life times."

"Count me under that running thing." Said Leo.

"But for real, you all could have ditched me as soon as you found out and you didn't."

"Sis, we love you, we aren't going anywhere." Said my twin.

"I for one cannot wait for us to go shopping for their nursery." Said Piper.

"Count me in." said B.

"Me too." Said Hazel.

"Speaking of, why don't you open our presents." Said Connor and he got up to go get them before we could answer. He brought back only a portion of what was on the table and I knew it didn't even make a dent of what was left inside.

"We put on the invites to put all boy gifts in blue and all girl gifts in pink." I nodded.

"You want blue or pink dad?" I asked Leo with a smile.

"I'll do pink mama." I smiled at him.

We started with Hazel and Frank's gifts. They were in bags with cute pooka dotted tissue paper. We opened them and found shirts, they were gray.

"Well the only reason yours says Mama Bear on it is because we figured you would open boy gifts Leo." Said Frank. Leo smiled, and we switched shirts. Then we looked in the bag again and pulled out matching onesie that said baby bear on them.

"These are so cute." I said with a smile. I felt like crying but I didn't want to look weak I hate looking weak.

"Well story time." said Hazel. Frank rolled his eyes. "When Leo told us about the party I was so excited to shop for your gifts, and Frank was excited too even if he won't admit it." Said boy huffed Leo laughed. "We shopped for weeks and could not agree on anything. As we were shopping one day Frank picked up this stuffed bear and said." She pointed it him. He sighed and said.

"Wouldn't it be cool to be one of these." Everyone laughed.

"So, there you go we got you bears." And then they handed us each a teddy bear one with a pink ribbon and on with a blue. I smiled

"This is so amazing thank you!" I said.

"Aww Frank they can call you Uncle Teddy Bear." Said Jason.

"Oh, man I love it you need a shirt." Said Leo.

"Already there." Said Connor holding up his phone. Hazel laughed and looked up at Frank who was red in the face.

"Okay next do ours!" said Piper. Each gift from Jason and Piper had three layers with a bow to keep them together.

"Auntie Piper went overboard." She shook her head.

"Oh, no that was all Uncle Jay." She smiled he rolled his eyes and smiled back.

We each started with the littlest box. In side were binkies and bibs, but the thing Leo liked best was the bib that said, 'You can do this dad!'. I smiled the next box was a little bigger. Inside mine was two onesies, and some other baby things one of the onesies said, 'I want to be Superman just like my Uncle' and the other said 'Mama's boy' on it. Leo also had two. The first said 'My Auntie is my best friend' and the second said 'Daddy's Little Princess'. I could see Leo getting emotional which he hates but I don't think he could help it. I really think it was hitting him that he was going to be a dad.

"Don't cry Leo." Said Piper. She moved off Jason's lap to hug him he stood up and wrapped his arms around his best friend, niece, and sister. "Leo, if you don't like it we can take it back." He shook his head.

"I love it really, I'm just thinking about how many asses I'm going to kick in the future. She's going to be so beautiful, just like her mom." I blushed.

"Don't worry you'll have help." Said Jason "We'll be her personally ass whopping squad." Frank and Connor nodded. I laughed.

"There's still one more box." I said.

"Okay mama I hear you."

He sat down, and we opened the last box. Inside was the most beautiful quilt. It was blue and green with cars and trucks all over it. In the corner it said Baby Grease Monkey. The one Leo opened was pink and white with ballet slippers on it and it said Dancer in Training. Now it was my turn to cry. I looked at my brother and Piper and I lost it. Jason was hugging me as best as he could with my belly in the way.

"Thank you." I said into his shoulder.

"You're welcome now stop crying."

"I can't help it, everything makes me cry."

"It's true she cried when we watched Trolls the other night."

"A lot of people cry at that move." Said Connor.

"No, they don't" said B "Just you and pregnant women." We all laughed.

"Whatever." He huffed. "Open ours." He said with a smile the gifts were shaped like canvases, so I knew we were in for a real treat.

"You first." Said Leo.

I carefully ripped at the paper the back was facing me, so I turned it over and saw the painting of a Jeep just like Leo's. But the hood was up, and a son and dad were fixing it up. I looked at Connor.

"If that one has me dancing with my daughter I'm going to lose it." He shrugged.

"This is awesome, the detail is sick." Said Leo.

"Leo, I love you, but could you please open up yours, so I can cry and then beat up Connor for making me cry for the fourth time today." He laughed.

He did the same thing I did and when he turned it around I lost it because sure enough it was me holding a little girls hand while she turned in a tutu in point ballet shoes. I stood up and waddled over to Connor.

"Thank you." I said.

"That's not all though, B wanted to add something to the gift to." So, I let go of Connor and looked at Bianca. She went inside and came back with frames. The frames were both white, but one had a blue background and the other had a pink. I was confused.

"So, when you go guys decide name, I'm sure everyone has suggestions but when you two decide I'll get the letter of each and paint it and then take scrabble pieces on the bottom and spell out their names." I smiled at her.

"It's perfect really." I smiled.

"Thank you, guys." said Leo. I went and took my seat again. "I am so glad that Percy and Annabeth got you," he paused "without them we wouldn't have met, and I wouldn't be with the most amazing girl in the world and we definitely wouldn't be at a baby shower." I smiled.

"Well I'm glad we got them too. Them equal you and I kind of enjoy your company." I winked.

We sat there talking for a while longer when I yawned. It was probably only 8 but I'm pregnant sue me for wanting to sleep all the time growing babies is hard. Plus, I didn't get my nap this afternoon. I put my head on Leo's shoulder and tried hard not to close my eyes.

"Why don't I take you home." He said.

"Why your bed's closer." He laughed. This was the exact line that got us in this mess in the first place.

"Okay that will work." I laughed because that's what he said when I got us into this mess. He took my hand helped me up and then seemed to realize the gifts were still out here.

"Will get them." Said Frank and Leo nodded at him. We walked inside and stopped in the living room to say goodnight to the parents and the like.

"Actually, you two stop for a sec." said mom. We stopped, and I had to sit, or I would fall over so I sat in one of the empty chairs. Leo sat on the arm of the same chair. "I know Thalia your dad kind of ruined the surprise, but we have something we want to ask you." I smiled because I knew what it was. "We were wondering how you would feel about having your own apartment."

I looked up at Leo who seemed out of it like he was imagining all the things that would happen in our little apartment with our own cute family. I smiled and rubbed his thigh. He looked down at me and smiled.

"I think that sounds amazing." He said.

"Well good because we decided to change Thalia's dance studio into an apartment for you guys." said dad. Then Leo looked back at me.

"No." he said, and I raised an eyebrow.

"No?" I asked.

"Yea you can't give up that studio dance is your dream." I shook my head.

"It was my dream, to dance all across the world or go on tour with artists that needed dancer but that changed." I paused. "Leo you and these babies are my dream now, marrying you is my dream, growing old together. That's what I dream these days." He was speechless which never happened. He leaned down and kissed me.

"Then an apartment sounds fantastic." I smiled at him.

 **POV Leo**

"We also have something for you." Said Lina.

"What else could you do for us?" I asked.

"Well your brother and Gwen have been working on a project for the babies." Beck smiled and got up Gwen was asleep, but we could thank her later.

He came back with two of the most beautiful cribs I've ever seen. They had dark gray wood that would look good with both pink and blue, and inside was just stacks of diapers and bibs and binkies onesies and basically anything that a baby will need. One was of course blue and the other pink. Beck rolled them next to us.

"I have four more to make," I was about to ask why but he kept going. "two for our house and tow for theirs." He pointed at himself and Lina and then at Thalia's parents.

"Wow, Beck this is amazing thank you." I said.

"He only made the crib, I did the shopping." Of course, she did Lena loves shopping.

"I was also going to make a changing table to go with, but I figured this would need to be done sooner. I remember when Piper was born and how much I wish I had these things before she got here. I figured the best I could do now was make sure you two had what you needed." I smiled at my big brother. When Piper was born I was born, they lived with me and Piper in a tiny house with my mom.

"This is more than enough thank you." Said Thalia she tried to stand but couldn't get herself, so she huffed and looked at me I smiled and helped her out of the chair. She went over to Beck. "It means so much to me that you would do this for these babies. I'm sorry I got Leo into this situation, I wish I was a better influence." I laughed. "But clearly we can see I'm not but thank you so much." They hugged.

"Leo makes his own decisions kid," said Beck "they might not always be the right ones but I for think you were the best."

"I couldn't agree more." Said Lena "We love you Thalia and if you guys need anything we're here. I mean legally you are carrying my grandbabies. Just because Leo calls us brother and sister doesn't mean we aren't his parents and as his parents I am so excited to be a grandma." I smiled at this.

Annabeth came up to me she watched as Lena told Thalia about all the things she bought in the crib. Beck and Percy shook hands and started talking.

"I have an idea." She said. I looked at her. "I was wondering if you would help me with your apartment, I'm pretty handy when I need to be, but you are so much better. I was thinking that if you were helping with the design and the build we could make the house perfect for her and you." She said pointing at Thals.

"Are you for real?" she nodded. "Yes, I would love to do that!"

"And maybe if my builders like you they'll hire you for some jobs around the area. The four of us will help out but you two also have to make due for yourself." She said. I new she was right we had to get jobs and start thinking about the future. Junior year was almost up, and it was time we knew what we wanted in life.

"That would be great thanks Annabeth." She smiled and hugged me.

After everything died down me and Thalia made our way to my room. It had been so long since I slept in my own bed, I was really excited to get this chance. I gave Thalia a t-shirt that was way to small but fit just around her belly. She looked so cute with my shirt on in my bed nodding off. I went to the bathroom and did my routine and then I crawled in with her. I kissed her head and was about to close my eyes, but she started talking.

"I heard what my mom asked you."

"And how do you feel about it?"

"I think it's a great idea for you to help with the apartment."

"But?"

"But I want you to really think about college too. I know we've talked about it, but I really want you to go Leo. I think you would do great if you could." I sighed. I didn't want to argue with her but she needed to think about going too, she could be a choreographer and make great money, but she wouldn't listen.

"Why don't we talk about this another time, you're tired I'm tired and those babies need rest."

"They've been moving nonstop for hours." I placed my hand on her stomach.

"Hi babies, it's daddy." I said. "Mommy is really tired so if you could calm down a little bit that would be great." I kissed her belly and in return there was a strong kick.

"That was baby B."

"So, she's stubborn." I laughed. "Just like her mama." Thalia rolled her eyes.

We stayed like that for a while me just holding her with my hand on her belly feeling my daughter kick the crap out of her mom. When Thalia spoke again.

"I want them to have your last name." she said. I sat up because that's not what I thought she was going to say.

"You what?" I asked.

"I want them to have your last name." she smiled her eyes still closed. "Because one day I hope to have your last name too." I stared at her. She opened one eye to peek at me. I smiled real big.

"I want that one day too." I leaned down and kissed her. She smiled into the kiss. "Now go to bed." She laughed. I laid back down and she grabbed my arm and pulled it around her.

"I love you Leo."

"I love you too Thalia." And we went to sleep.

…

 **Okay this is probably one of my favorite chapters I have written for you guys. Sometimes I get nervous about how you will react, but I think this one will be liked. It's funny and cute and just what this story needed. I also would like to point out that yes Thalia is being a little soft right now, not her normal self, but it will get back to normal I promise. Next chapter be ready for some more POV's not just Leo and Thalia and if you have baby names send them in. First and Middle we already have the last name! Please review! Bye!**

 **-IAmHazel**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey y'all how's life for everyone I hope it's amazing. It's summer so it can't be that bad. I will be answering a review today it as by a Guest so check out the end for that. I will also be explaining something within that review so if you are confused please read that. Alright enjoy!**

 **Chapter 28**

 **POV Jason**

I have been waiting for this day for as long as my leg has been broken. I finally get to get out of this awful boot that was attached to me for to freaking long. I hated being injured, it sucked. Of course, before Percy and Annabeth I kind of just sucked it up and played with my injuries, dealt with it because I knew no one would care, but with this being a bad brake they made me heal so I missed an entire season of baseball.

We sucked this year. Luke can't pitch to save his life and with the babies always on his mind Leo didn't have a great season either which is to be expected. Not that I blame him or the babies for that it's a lot of stress to find out you are going to be a dad at our age. It was hard to watch the team lose all the time especially when I could see what everyone was doing wrong. Even so I was happy to be out of this damn boot.

"You didn't have to come you know." I told Piper. She came instead of mom because mom was finishing a project she started before the car accident. The people that hired her firm where really understanding I guess they have kids too and understood.

"And leave you to tell your mom what the doctor's said? I don't think so." I smiled at her and interlocked our fingers.

Piper has been my rock through this whole ordeal with the family. First with the twins, then with Grandma, plus Thalia having my niece and nephew and then the freaking car crash she deserved a break from me and my crazy. I have told her this on more than one occasion and she just keeps telling me to shut up so I've stopped.

"When we're done here I'm taking you to dinner." I said. She smiled.

"It's lunch time." I rolled my eyes.

"Then I'm takin you to lunch. Anywhere you want to go."

"Can you make me lunch?" I was surprised by this.

"I can if that's what you want." She smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Let's do it together. Let's make sandwiches and grabs some chips soda and then we can have a picnic in the clearing behind our houses. Oh, we can bring Tempest too." I smiled I loved how simple she was.

"Sounds perfect." I leaned over and kissed her.

"Jason Jackson?" I looked over to see Kayla. I smiled and got up, Piper following me. We got into the hallway.

"No mom today?"

"She was working on a project and dad's stuck at work too." She nodded.

"Well this should be a really simple day we will take some x-rays to make sure everything is in place and healed and we take off that damn boot." She pointed at it.

"Sounds good to me, I'm ready to do things like normal people again. Showering happens to be one of them." She and Piper laughed.

"I can imagine showering on one foot being difficult." I nodded she had no idea. I wasn't aloud to put any weight on it without the boot on for like 6 weeks, so it sucked.

After the x-rays we sat and waited in one of the exam rooms. I was playing with Pipers fingers and just thinking about life. After the accident I got distant with everyone especially Connor. I felt like it was all my fault I knew I shouldn't have been driving that day my head hurt and my vison had been fuzzy for the last week or so. I was just not in my best state when it happened. Now though I sport some pretty styling glasses. They were black and had bigger frames than most boys get. Piper picked them out so I knew they really couldn't look that bad.

Will came in after a while of us waiting. He always checks up on the athletes he was a college baseball player while going through pre-med classes and knows all about breaks and sprains and things. He's good at his job, I've actually thought about being a pediatrician when I'm older. I love kids and wish I would have been able to go and see one when I was young. Maybe some kind of doctor that could be free or something for check ups with foster kids. That would be cool.

"Hi Jason, hi Piper how are you guys today?"

"Pretty good and you how's doctor life?" asked Piper.

"Stressful but worth it." She smiled and so did I.

"Let's get down to business. Your brake at the beginning was in three spots. One in the middle of your tibia it was the cleanest brake of all three. Another at higher on that same bone that need a little help. Lastly the one that was the pain in the ass for everyone the one on your femur. Now the last one healed the quickest and we are glad for that. The clean brake is fine, but the second brake gave us some trouble and we repaired in surgery." He recounted all the things that we have done over the last months to heal my leg.

"Yea so my question is can I get the boot off?" I asked. He looked up from the clipboard.

"It seems that way yes. However, I'm still nervous about you putting too much weight on it." I nodded.

"Oh." Is all I could say.

"I think the boot can come off sometimes. You can put weight on it when you feel you can, if it ever starts to throb or hurt I want you to put it right back on." I nodded. "We'll have you do that for a month and then I'll see you after?"

"Sounds good." I said.

"Wear the boot till you get home. Any plans for today?" he asked

"We're going on a picnic." Said Piper grabbing my hand.

"That sounds amazing you can keep the boot off for that but once you get back in the house put it back on. I'm only being extra careful with this because the football and baseball team need you and I want you to be able to preform to the best of your abilities." I nodded. I was grateful for that but still this damn boot was so annoying.

"Thanks Doc." I said.

"No problem Jason I'll make sure to call your dad later and let him know I saw you and things are looking up." I nodded.

"Bye Will." Said Piper.

"Bye you two have a nice afternoon."

We headed out to Piper's car. After the accident I couldn't drive because of my break and light concussion. Not that I was mad about that because since then I barley liked riding in cars let alone driving one myself. They made me nervous I had some anxiety about it. I still woke up with nightmares about killing Dakota in the accident. I know he's fine and everything is okay but still it was hard to adjust back to normal. I guess it helped that my truck was totaled, and I can't drive it anymore.

We made it back to my place and we headed for the kitchen. Thalia and Leo where sitting in the living room with baby book after baby book in front of them. They seemed to be looking at names. Tempest had his head resting in Thalia's lap. Ever since she got pregnant he has been guarding her belly like it's safe in the White House. Thalia looked up and smiled then started talking.

"Piper please tell Leo that Baby Mcsizzle is not a name." she said as we walked past. I laughed.

"Leo that's not a name. You need to think about it make the names personal to you guys."

"That is personal." Thalia rolled her eyes.

"Someone help me up I have to pee." She said and raised her hands up. Leo stood up and got her out of the couch. Tempest moved over to my side and started rubbing his head against my leg.

"Hey bud." I whispered. He followed us to the kitchen.

We left them to finish picking out names. I was excited to be an uncle but wish I was older and Leo and Thalia were older it would make everything go a lot smoother for them more practical. I know for a fact that dad has almost lost his cool about three or four times about Leo living in the house. Although dad also hates when Thalia is crying so he tries his best to deal with it, but I know it's hard on him. Hell, it's hard on me.

Finally, it was just us in the kitchen. We made our sandwiches grabbed the chips and two Sprites. Put all that into a basket with a blanket mom had lying around and we headed out. Tempest at our heals wagging his tail. I took the basket and then interlocked Piper's and my fingers. We made our way to the spot that is just a big clearing in the woods behind our houses. It's probably 15 feet from the end of my back yard. We set the blanket out and put the basket down we sit and then both sigh at the same time. Tempest goes and runs around in the clearing stopping every once and a while to rub himself all over the ground. This causes Piper to giggle.

"I love that sound. It's like music." I say. She blushes, and I smile loving how the color looks on her cheeks.

"How are you doing today?" she asks. "How'd you sleep last night." I know she's just worried about me, but I hate when she asks me this. I flop on my back and look at the sky.

"Fine." I say.

"Jason, come on you look so damn tired all the time. I just want to help."

"You do help." I say looking at her. "It's just I was having a great time with you just sitting here watching my dog and then you have to ask me those damn questions." It sounds a lot harsher than I meant it. She takes a breath and sighs.

"I'm sorry. Okay? I'm sorry that this happened to you, I'm sorry you blame yourself for everything when it wasn't even your damn fault. I'm sorry I care and that I want you to get better. I'm sorry I keep bugging you about it." She finishes and then starts again. "I just love you okay? I love you and when my dad told me you were in the hospital because of a car crash the first thing that went through my mind was you died. I literally had you for two months and then you were gone. I'm sorry." She was crying at this point and I felt like a dick. I set up and moved her to my lap she put her head into my chest.

"No Piper, I'm sorry. It's just you're not the only person asking me if I'm okay all the time. Mom, dad, you, my fucking therapist. I just hate feeling like I'm broken, I know I am I just don't want to be reminded of it all the damn time." she takes a shaky breath. "I love you to you know I do. I love you so much I'm scared about what I could do with all this love. I just want to be normal for a while have a picnic with you and my dog not worrying about if I'm taking my anxiety meds or if I had a nightmare last night I just want to be with you." I finish.

She looks at me for a long time just staring into my eyes. Then she leans forward and brushes her nose against mine and finally our lips meet. It's not like any of the kisses we have ever shared this one is full of passion and love and little hunger. After awhile we do brake apart do to the fact we need to breath.

"I'll stop asking you." She says. "If you tell me when you're having a bad day. That way I know and then I can tell everyone else to fuck off and leave you alone." I smile and laugh.

"How did I find you?" I ask.

"You peeped through my window." I rolled my eyes.

"If I remember correctly it was you who was doing the peeping." She blushed but kissed me again.

Today was a great day, I had Piper my dog and right now that's all I would need.

 **POV Percy**

I am knee deep in shit at work. Travis wants to start swimming again, but Dakota hasn't been cleared yet, so they keep fighting about when we get to start swimming again. Annabeth is getting anxious about the babies and Leo is living in my house when he has a perfectly good one right next to ours. This is how my life has been since the accident. I'm tired all the time, I never get a little peace at home and I'm just done with being there right now. So, I left.

I'm currently on my way to my mom's house which is fifteen minutes away from mine. I get there and knock on the door just hoping she's around. After the car accident mom was cancer free and it was a ray of sunshine in our gloom that we were living in. The door opens and it's my dad.

"Son," he smiles "no kids today?"

"No." I tell him. His smiles leaves his face.

"What's got your panties in a twist?" I sigh as he lets me inside.

"Everything. Work, the kids, Leo, my wife. I'm tired all the time I never get a chance to see Annabeth alone I'm done with that stupid boy living with my daughter and I don't want Thalia to have her babies." I said it. I'm pissed about this whole situation.

"That's parenting." Said dad. "It sucks. You go to work just to come home to see your house a mess, you clean up and turn around and it's dirty again. Your alone time with your wife becomes none and you can't do anything about it because you chose to have kids."

"I know I chose to have kids." I say while we sit at the island in the kitchen "I'm not mad that I did. I just want a moment to myself not worrying about if Travis and Dakota ate lunch today, or if Thalia is comfortable or if Jason had another nightmare. The two kids I don't worry about are Connor and Hazel."

"Which might change down the road." Dad said. "I know you are pissed about the Thalia thing. It was stupid of her to get pregnant at this age and I would hate Leo too. I do too some extent. But you have to love them. Both of them because if you would have gotten a girl pregnant at his age how would you feel?" I thought about it.

"Like shit. Like I ruined her life, like I would be the worst father in the world. Like I messed up."

"That's probably how Leo is feeling. Thalia messed up too it wasn't just Leo, she said yes, she let it happen. Now the thing is Thalia is a smart girl and wouldn't do such a big thing with just anyone. I think she picked someone who loves and cares for her just as much or even more now than you do." He said. I hate when he makes since.

"I hate when your right. You're always right." I sigh. "So, how do I get rid of all this anger?"

"Go home. Annabeth is probably almost done with dinner eat at the kitchen table with your whole family. After asking Leo to eat with his own I'm sure they miss him too. Then talk about all this with your family in a nice manor. After that tell Thalia she can stay at Leo's for a while so that Beck and Lena are the ones stressing about that for now." I nod.

"Okay." I get up and hug my dad. "Thanks dad. Oh, by the way where's mom?" he smiles.

"Writing. She's been upstairs all day I had to force her to eat twice today." I smile again.

"Well tell her I said hi and thanks again." He nods and closes the door after me.

I went home like he said, and I found Thalia and Leo in the living room with baby name books all around them.

"No," she was telling him "we are not naming our daughter that."

"Why not it would be so cute." He said.

"Nope it's not happening."

"Well then our kids just won't have names." He shrugged

"What if we have people give us names?" she asked.

"What about James?" I asked putting my shoes in their cubby. She smiled at me.

"Hi daddy, and I like James it's cute. James Valdez?" he looks at Leo.

"It could work I still think Baby Mcsizzle is cuter." He says. I laughed.

"Hey Leo, can I see you in the kitchen for a minute?" I ask. His face goes white, but he nods.

I make my way over to the kitchen and wait for him. He comes in looking a little scared but not to bad. I think what makes me so upset about this whole thing was I watched Leo grow up me and his brother have been best friends since high school so seeing him in the same situation as his brother is hard.

"Hey Perce, what's up?" he asks.

"I was just thinking maybe you could go have dinner with your family tonight I'm sure they miss you."

"Oh, yea I can do that no problem. Let me go tell Thalia and then I'll be out of your hair."

"Wait one more thing." I take a beep breath. "Thalia can stay at your house for a while if you guys want." He looks shocked.

"Seriously?"

"Yea I know you probably miss your bed and your parents so if you promise no funny business you can stay there." He smiles.

"Cool thanks I'll go tell Thalia." He goes to tell her.

"That was big of you." Said Annabeth from behind me. Her arms are wrapped around my waist. "Also your late everything okay?" I sigh.

"I went and saw my dad today." She nodded and kissed my shoulder.

"Why?" she asked while finishing dinner.

"Well, I've been really stressed with work, the kids and not getting any alone time with you doesn't help any of that. To top that off I'm tried of seeing Leo in our house. I know that sounds awful, but I just want it to be like old times for a while, you know just us."

"It's fitting you picked now because soon it won't be just like normal. It's not even normal now with the babies on the way." I sigh knowing she's right. She turns and looks at me. "We're alone know." she smirks. I smile and wrap my arms around her waist.

"I've missed you Mrs. Jackson." I lean and kiss her. Our lips barley touch when we hear a loud noise from down stairs. Then a yell.

"TRAVIS!" it was Connor. Travis came bolting up the stairs with tears running down his face. He runs straight into my legs and I pick him up.

"What's wrong bud?" he has his head in my neck and I'm rubbing his back to calm him down.

"I just wanted to paint to." He says between hiccups. "Connor told us we could and then I just wanted to help with his and he got mad."

"Well did you ask if you could help?" he shook his head no. "You should always ask first no matter if he is your brother okay?" he nodded.

"CONNOR!" yelled Annabeth and a few seconds later a fuming Connor came up the stairs.

"I'm getting in trouble for this?" he asks, "He's the one that ruined my art project it's due in a week and now I'm going to have to start over." Travis buries his head in my neck farther.

"He's also the one that's six." I said. "Travis apologies for messing up Connor's project." I say

"I'm sorry." He whispers.

"Sorry isn't going to fix it." He said. Annabeth's eyes flared.

"What is your problem?" she asks.

"My _problem_ is that you guys let him, and Kota do whatever they freaking want so when someone tells them no, they don't listen."

"You're on thin ice bud." I say in a low voice. "Travis go find Dakota, so you guys can get ready for dinner."

"I knew you'd let him get away with it." He rolls his eyes. Travis leaves before I speak again.

"You don't talk to me like that." I say.

"Why because you're my 'dad'" he puts quotes around dad. "News flash you're not. You may have adopted me you didn't have me you're not my father." He says and it's a punch to the gut.

"I don't know where this is coming from, but it needs to stop right now. You will go set the table and you will tell Travis you are sorry for yelling at him. After dinner we will discuss what your punishment is." He rolls his eyes at me again. But goes and does what he's told. Annabeth looks ready to cry. I hug her and resting my head on top of hers, I take a deep breath.

"Where the hell did that come from?" she asked.

"I have no idea, but I don't want any of our kids to ever say that again that hurt more than anything." She kissed my chest and let go of me.

I watched as Connor finished with the table. I went to the bottom of the stairs and yelled dinner. Went back to the living room to help Thalia out of the couch and we made our way to the table. Jason still had his boot on and Dakota looked tired, Hazel seemed happy and Thalia was rubbing her belly. Connor had his arms crossed staring at the table.

"Alright, everyone tell your mom thank you for dinner." they did. We were eating breakfast for dinner. Dinner moved on from there.

"Can someone pass me the syrup." Asked Thalia. "I can't reach it."

"Well if you didn't get knocked up you could reach thing on your own." Connor mumbled but everyone heard it. Thalia got quiet.

"And you're a dick." She said.

"Language." Said Annabeth.

"No, she's right he is. What gives you the right to say that?" asked Jason.

"You want to go cripple?" asked Connor. Travis and Dakota looked like they were getting scared or ready to cry.

"Connor what is wrong with you?" asked Hazel. He was about to comment on that but had enough.

"That's enough all of you no more talking." I said in a low voice that no one seemed to question. I looked at Annabeth she seemed the same way. I nodded and told her to start.

"This isn't how this family acts." She starts. "Connor, I don't know what's going on today or if something happened today in the past, but you need to apologies to everyone it is not okay to speak to any of us like that. Especially not your sister." He seems about to talk back but then he slumps in defeat, he looks up at us and there are unshed tears in his eyes.

"It's just today's the day my dad died." He whispers but it's so quiet all of us hear. "He died right before the twins were born. Helen was okay when he was there she didn't hit me or yell at me or starve me she was a good mom a great mom and my dad is why. He left me on this day he left me with that awful women." He started sobbing. I got up and pulled him out of his seat.

"You guys eat we'll be in the living room." I say they nod and do just that. I sit a sobbing Connor on the sofa. He just sobs for about 10 minutes and finally I get him to speak.

"He was leaving to go get milk because I was throwing a fit that we were out. He promised me he would get some the next day after work, but I told him no I wanted it now. He's dead because of me I killed him it's all my fault that the twins never knew him that they only knew the awful men she brought home after him." He was still crying. I put my arms around him.

"Connor you didn't kill him. You just asked for something and he was getting it for you it's not your fault he's dead."

"Don't you see." He says. "If I wouldn't have asked and bugged about the stupid milk he would still be here." I was conflicted on what to say next. For one it sucked that his dad died. But it was also the reason we got to have them.

"You know bud things happen for a reason. Maybe your dad died because he knew that you would end up okay and wasn't afraid to leave you with your mom." I pause.

"How would anyone know that?" he said. "I get what you're saying that we ended up okay, but it did not start that way. We were lucky to find you."

"No," I said. "we were supposed to find each other I just know it." He looked up.

"Why do good people get taken away from us?" he asked.

"You know Connor I can't answer that." He nodded. "What I can do is forgive you for acting like this. You shouldn't have said those things to Thalia or Travis. They weren't harming you and I know that Travis messed up your art project, but it can be fixed right?" he nodded. "Okay so you fix it, now all you have to do is fix what happened with Thalia. She might hate to admit it but she's in a fragile state right now and really doesn't need us reminding her that she messed up."

"I know I'm sorry." He paused whipped his eyes and took a breath "Dad?"

"Yea?"

"I'm sorry I said you weren't my dad. You are I love you and I'm sorry." I smiled.

"It's okay Connor I love you too."

We get up and move back to the dinning room Connor takes his seat across Thalia and starts eating again. I clear my throat.

"So, I need to talk to you all about something."

"What daddy? Can we help you with anything?" asks Kota.

"Why yes you can little man. You can help me by cleaning up after yourself when your done with your toys and start helping mommy around the house." He nods.

"I can do that."

"What about me?" asked Travis. "I want to help!"

"You can do the same thing I'm sure mommy has lots of dishes to do." I winked at Annabeth who smiled. "I have been really stressed out lately with work and you guys and all things that have been happening I think I need to get away for a little bit."

"What do you mean get away for a little bit?" asks Annabeth whose voice is showing edge.

"I mean that you and I need to have some alone time."

"Ew." Said Hazel.

"Nope not ew but I'll need your older kid's help." They nodded. "It will only be for a weekend and then we will be back, but you'll have to watch the twins and make sure nothing happens while we are gone."

"Yea that sounds doable." Said Jason. "Just tell us when." I smiled at him.

"I'll let you know. Now how was every one's day?" I asked.

"Well," started Annabeth "I finished the last design for the summer camp project." I smiled.

"That's exciting." We continued to eat.

"How was your doctors appointment Jay?" asked Annabeth

"It was good mom. Will said that I could start putting regular non-booted weight on my foot. But still to put the boot on when my leg is sore."

"Thalia?" I ask.

"Leo and I are trying to come up with names but so far we can't think of any good ones."

"You should name them Hotdog and Hamburger." Said Dakota. We all laughed.

"Oh, yea?" Thalia said with a smile.

"Yea their nice names." Said Dakota.

"I think they should be called Ice Cream and Cookie." Said Travis "Because the babies will probably be soooooo sweet."

"Aww that's so cute." Hazel said. "What about Olivia and Oliver?"

"Cute but Leo hates the name Oliver."

"Sawyer and Sydney?" asked Connor in a timid voice.

"I like that." She said with a small smile.

"I think they should be named Justin and Jessie." Said Jason "J names are cool."

"I actually really like those." Said Thalia. "I'll have to talk to Leo later about it."

"What about Matthew and Maxie?" aske Annabeth. I looked up at her and she winked at me. Matthew was her boy name if we ever had one. I was shocked she even brought it up. Thalia looked up with a sparkle in her eye.

"Matthew Perseus Valdez." I was taken back by the middle name. "It's perfect." I chocked on my pancakes.

"I'm sorry what?" the table was quiet again.

"We want the names to be special, mom once mentioned that if you guys ever had a boy you wanted it to be named Matthew and I thought it would be neat to name my son after you since you are the only father figure I've known. Is that okay?" she asked.

"Okay?" she nodded. "You want to name your son after me?" she nodded again. "How did we get this lucky." I whispered. "I would be honored if you named your son after me." she smiled.

"I'll have to tell Leo we found our boy name." she was done eating.

"Go get your stuff and then you can go over there." She smiled got up and came and kissed my cheek.

"Love you." She said.

"Love you too."

These kids might stress me out but damn if they don't surprise me every day. I will never trade them for anything in the world.

 **POV Leo**

Dinner at my house was nothing compared to the ones at the Jackson house hold, to say they were less active would be an understatement. We sat at the table with our tacos and talked about our days. There were no tears, no fights, no food being thrown.

"Leo we've missed you." Said Lena.

"I know I'm sorry I've missed you guys to. I just have so much going on with the apartment and trying to come up with baby names. I just don't ever have time for my family."

"Don't be sorry just make time." said Beck I smiled.

"You should name your daughter Gwen it's a very pretty name." said Gwenie. I smiled.

"It is a pretty name, but you already have it."

"I can share." She said. We all laughed.

"What about Emma for a girl?" asked Beck "I've always liked that name." he looked at Lena.

"Oh no, no more babies coming out of me I've all the babies I need right here." She looked at all three of us. I smiled at her.

"How about Emily? Your moms name started with an E, right?" asked Piper. I stopped and looked at Beck for a minute.

"Yea it did baby." Said Beck. "She was an amazing woman."

"Emily Piper Valdez." I spoke.

"Piper?" asked Piper. "As in the name I have as in my name?"

"Do you know any other Piper I would name my daughter after?" I asked.

"You want to name your daughter after me? Me your annoying sister who gives you crap about everything?" she asked.

"You mean my annoying sister who pushed me to ask out the girl of my dreams?" she smiled.

"Omg, I'm going to have someone named after me." she got so excited. I just laughed.

We were just finishing dinner when the side kitchen door opened. Thalia walked through with one of Percy's old swim team shirts and leggings on her slippers on her feet and a back pack over her shoulder.

"Hey mama." I smiled while drying the last plate.

"Hey."

"Lena and Beck are putting Gwen to bed and Piper is probably at your house." She smiled.

"I know what I want to name our son." She said.

"Well that's good because I know what I want to name our daughter."

"You first."

"Emily Piper Valdez." She smiled.

"We could call her Emi for short oh Leo that's so cute." I took her bag and we made our way up stairs while she talked more about the name. We were finally in bed when I asked her about our son.

"What about our son?" I asked.

"Matthew Perseus Valdez." I smiled.

"Little Matty how cute I love it." I said. "I love you."

"I love you too. I love you so much thank you Leo." I smiled.

"Why are you thanking me?"

"Just for everything. I know we are young, but I wouldn't change this. Us. Them. None of it." I smiled and kissed her. She sighed we got comfortable and I was about to nod off when she started speaking again.

"I was thinking."

"Hmmm?" I asked

"What if we made Piper and Jason their god parents?"

"I think that sounds amazing." I said.

"Good." She kisses the back of my hand which is wrapped in hers. "Goodnight Leo I love you."

"Goodnight mama." I kiss her head and then quieter I say, "Goodnight Emi goodnight Matty daddy loves you."

…

 **I hope everyone enjoyed. I know the whole Connor thing was a bit crazy, but I just think that he needs some more depth in the story. I like how it turned out though so please review and tell me what your thoughts are. Like I said earlier I had a review that made my heart super happy I wasn't expecting it at all.**

 **Guest-** Hi! Thank you so much for reading this story I am really insecure about my writing and you review just made me so happy. So, to answer your questions yes Katie is Bianca's younger sister. They are the daughters of Will and Nico, they used a surrogate to have them both. Hazel is the only sibling that dose not have blood related siblings, that does not mean that the other kids treat her any differently. Again, thank you so much for reading this story!

 **So, to limit confusion for the next chapters to come I will make some quick notes at the bottom of this to show who belongs to who and how old everyone is.**

 **Percy and Annabeth**

 **Thalia 17**

 **Jason 17**

 **Connor 16**

 **Hazel 15**

 **Travis 6**

 **Dakota 6**

 **Nico and Will**

 **Bianca 16**

 **Katie 6**

 **Charlie and Silena**

 **Leo 17**

 **Piper 17**

 **Gwenie 6**

 **Chris and Clarisse**

 **Frank 16**

 **Harley 6**

 **Again, thank you guys for reading if you enjoyed please review and tell me what you thought. Questions and suggestions are always welcome so please tell me. Love ya guys!**

 **-IAmHazel**


	29. Chapter 29

**For those of you that have read my story, this chapter has been changed. Not a lot but I have added somethings. Little extras that I think benefit the story. And actually, you should really read all the other chaps. too. They have all been updated recently.**

…

 **Chapter 29**

 **POV Annabeth**

It was about damn time I was finished with this stupid Camp project. I finally had the last building done for the family that had asked for this to be made into real life and to say they were happy is an understatement. They are ecstatic. Which is the only reason I do my job to make the clients happy and seeing their faces when they see the final product is priceless. It makes my job easier when they leave us with the concept and then let us have free reign over the designs with them having the final say. More often than not they just approve it and let us start the building process.

Since my project was done Percy and I decided it was the perfect time to leave for our weekend getaway. We both had some down time at work and the babies still had about a month or so till they got here so it was perfect timing. I just finished packing both of us since Percy was still at work getting some last-minute paper work done. He was right he really needed to get an assistant, so he could have more time for his family. Not that he didn't make enough time but still it would make his life easier and more time with us wouldn't hurt him.

I was headed down stairs to pack the car up. It was easier than normal since it was just two duffle bags and a back pack. Instead of eight suit cases and eight different carry ons and eight back packs one for all of us. I went back into the kitchen to see Thalia sitting at the island. How she made the climb these days I had no idea.

"Hey there." I said, and she looked up.

"Hi." She sounded off. Like an in-pain slash uncomfortable off.

"You okay?" she nodded. "The truth." She sighed and gave me the truth.

"I'm just uncomfortable, Emi won't stop kicking my ribs and I'm pretty sure Matty has taken rest on my bladder he's been there for the last week." I chuckled a little bit. "Occasionally it's okay and I can relax but right now they won't stop moving. I just want them out already." I smiled sadly at her.

"I know sweetheart, but they have to bake for a little longer." She cringed.

"Please don't compare them to cakes in an oven." I laughed.

"Sorry." I just smiled at her. "You know I could stay and we could figure out how to get you in a comfortable place for a while." She started to get down from the chair, so I went to help her.

Thalia hated needing help which was understandable she had always independent, but if it was me who was helping, she let me because she knew I would yell at her for pushing me away like the first times she refused my help. She gave me a thankful look as her feet hit the ground.

"You're going." She said. "You and dad deserve the time off. The rest of us will be fine. And you're right they still have a way to go so I'll just deal with it. I mean a month and a half isn't that long right?" I smiled and kissed her head as she waddled to the couch in the living room.

She can't really walk upstairs anymore either, so we moved some of her stuff to the guest room on the main floor. She hates it, but it needed to be done with twins there was more strain on her body and walking up and down a flight of stairs wasn't going to help. I sat with her till Percy finally got home and we could leave. Percy yelled for all the kids to come to the living room.

"Hey family." He said and sat next to Thalia. "Thank you so much for doing this for us. Your mom and I appreciate it." They all smiled. "And since this is the first time that neither one will be in the house while you all are here he have some new rules."

"No rough housing," I said and looked at the little ones. "if I come home and that vase is in my trash can I'm not going to be happy." Travis looked sheepish they broke my last one about a month ago and still felt bad about it.

"I don't want Frank, Piper, or Bianca in my house while we are away." I shot a look at Jason. "Got it? Leo can stay because what can he really do now?" Thalia slapped Percy's arm. He smiled at her.

"Got it." Said Jason.

"Please if one of you leaves the house text me, and if there is anything, I mean anything that requires the hospital or a 911 call, you better be calling me as soon as you can." I said. Again, everyone nodded.

"Okay I think that's it." Said Percy and looked over at me. I smiled I was so ready to get the hell out of Doge and have a relaxing weekend with my husband.

"Get out you crazy kids we got this." said Hazel. "Travis and Dakota will get fed, have a bath and be read to on time. Don't worry about us we will be fine." She was pushing us out the door.

"Yea and Thalia will be fine she has Jason, me, and Tempest hasn't left her side for almost 8 months now." Said Connor. I smiled.

"Okay, okay we're leaving." I turned to get into the car and then remembered. "Don't you dare throw a party."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Said Jason "Plus like the pregnant lady couldn't handle all that noise." He smirked and then got hit by Thalia.

"Bye!" we waved. "We love you!"

"We love you too!" they all said back.

Finally, we were on the road. Just me and Percy, no kids, no dog, no work just us and the entire weekend to do whatever the hell we wanted. I felt a little nervous about leaving the kids we haven't left them alone since we got them at least not the city. It was nerve racking.

"They'll be fine." Said Percy who had his hand on my thigh.

"Then why do I get the feeling something bad is going to happen?" he just shook his head.

"I think you are just over thinking it it's the first time we have gone away for longer than a work day." I rolled my eyes at him.

"When have we ever not trusted my gut?"

"Well I know you are usually right but just relax babe. This trip is for us to get away from all the crazy before the babies get here and to just be us for a while. I for one am happy to just be us, you, me and no interruptions." He smirked.

We hadn't just been us in a long time and no interruptions sounded like heaven. I was so looking forward to that. I sighed and stayed quiet for the rest of the drive still trying to get the feeling off my chest. The place we were staying was about 45 minutes away from where we lived it was in a cute little town that was known for it's good Bed and Breakfast places.

When we got there, we wasted no time getting to our room and doing adult things that we have only got to do a couple of times in the last year. It was needed. After that we just slept, we took good naps and when we woke up we went out to dinner and made our way back to the B&B.

Maybe Percy was right maybe I was just over thinking everything, and it was all going to be okay. I decided to rest and be with my husband and trust my kids to do what's right.

 **POV Jason**

After mom and dad left, we just went on with our normal day. I took Travis out to swim because he was dying to swim since the accident and water was good for my leg. I knew it wasn't as fun for Dakota who had to stay near the steps, but we made it work. Thalia took a nap on the couch which meant the rest of us tried to keep the little boys away from the living room or near it.

Connor went to his art studio and Hazel was currently playing with Travis and Dakota in one of their rooms. It was about 7 by this time. We had already eaten and were trying to get the boys in the bath. I was walking towards the stairs to finally bathe the little ones when I heard a groan from the living room. It wasn't a normal I just woke up groan no it was I'm in pain and I need help groan.

"Thalia?" I got to her.

"Jason it hurts everything hurts!" she was sweating and panting hard.

"What do I need to do?"

"Get Leo!" I could do that I yelled at Hazel to get down stairs. She made it to me.

"I have to find Leo stay with Thalia somethings wrong." She nodded.

I ran to the side door that led to Piper's house just hoping everyone was in the kitchen they always seemed to eat dinner late. I ran right in not even knocking. I interrupted family dinner liked I had hoped. Piper looked up at me and smiled but it soon vanished once she saw my face.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Leo Thalia needs you somethings wrong." Leo shot out of his seat ran past me and went straight to my house not even noticing that his chair hit the ground and his soup had splattered all over the table.

"Is she okay what's wrong?" asked Lina.

"I don't know she said she was in pain that everything hurt."

"Shit." She said under her breath. "Jason call your mom. Beck go get the car we're taking her to the hospital."

"What why?"

"Well you might become an uncle sooner than we thought." She followed Leo. Beck went to get the car and Piper took Gwen and they started cleaning the table.

I pulled out my phone as I walked back to my house. Call mom. Tell her what's happening. I could do that. I nodded to myself. What I couldn't do was see Thalia in pain and not be able to make it stop. I dialed mom's number. No answer. I dialed again still she did not answer. Finally, I called Dad. He picked up.

"Jason what's up?"

"Dad?" I asked. "Why didn't mom answer her phone?"

"She left it up stairs in the room we went to go get ice cream."

"Okay well Thalia's going to the hospital." I said, and it was calmer than I thought it would be.

"What?!" he asked.

"She was taking a nap no big deal, right? We were trying to get the little boys to stay out of her space and to not wake her up she's been tired lately and I didn't want her to be bugged. I was going to help Hazel with their baths when I heard Thalia groan, she said that everything hurt, and she needed Leo. I got him, and Lena said that they needed to go to the hospital. Dad I'm freaking out what's happening?" he took a breath after saying that all in one go.

"I don't know son. Tell her we will be there as soon as we can okay?

"Okay."

"Stay strong and clam for her okay? She needs you to believe that everything is okay and nothings wrong."

"Alright. Just hurry. Please." I hung up.

By this point I was in the living room again. I looked over at Thalia she was clinging to Lena who was talking her down. Leo was pacing back and forth hands in his hair looking from the wall to Thalia then out the window then back at Thalia on repeat.

"That was dad. Him and mom are on there way."

"Thanks Jason." Said Lena. "Hear that? Your mom will be here soon. Now can you stand?" she asked.

"I can try." She said threw her tears. I moved over to her. I grabbed her hand.

"It's going to be okay." I said she squeezed it. "I got you." She nodded.

Leo came back over, and we helped her up. She was shaky, we walked slowly to Beck and Lena's car it wasn't as fast as either I or Leo would have liked but it was all she could do. They put her in the back Leo climbing in next to her. I was about to let go of her.

"No!" she said. "Stay please?" I nodded.

"Let me go tell everyone what's happening okay?" she nodded.

"Hurry."

I ran back inside to find the rest of our siblings and the dog all by the door. Travis and Dakota looked worried and scared for their big sister.

"Jason what's happening?" asked Travis in a small voice.

"Thalia needs to see a doctor we don't know what's happening. But when we do I'll call you guys. okay?"

"What do you mean we're coming with you." Said Connor grabbing his keys off the hook.

"No, you're going to stay here and put them to bed. Piper is going to bring Gwen over and all of you will stay here. Mom and Dad are on their way back. I'll call you okay?" he finally nodded.

"Keep her safe." He finally said.

"Make sure the babies are okay." said Dakota. "And don't let Thalia leave us."

There it was the one thing that all of us were thinking but didn't want to voice out loud. What would happened if we lost her? What would happen if _I_ lost her? I wouldn't be able to function she's my twin.

"I won't. Love you guys."

I went back to the car where Thalia was still in pain her eyes were clenched shut and she was squeezing the life out of Leo's hand. I climbed in and Beck took off. When we got to the hospital, I started getting anxious. Now was not the time to get an anxiety attack I suppressed my nerves and helped Thalia out of the car. Silena had called Will to let him know what was happening. He met us at the door with a wheel chair. He put Thalia in the chair, and they rushed off with Leo following closely behind them. Thalia turned to look back at me I gave her a reassuring smile.

At least I hope it was reassuring.

 **POV Percy**

Annabeth was livid. She hasn't stopped fuming the entire way home. It wasn't that she was mad at Thalia she was mad at the world.

"I told you." She said for what seemed like the 100th time. "I said my gut was telling me something bad was going to happen and you said to ignore it."

"So, now it's my fault Thalia is in the hospital?" I was angry too. Didn't she get that? For how smart she is she sometimes just doesn't see reason.

"Ugh, no it's just we should have stayed. She said she was uncomfortable and that the babies wouldn't stop moving." She sighed. "No, this is my fault." She said defeated.

"Not it's not." I said looking at her real quick. "It's not Thalia's fault either. Maybe she's in labor?"

"It's to early, something could happen. The babies could have under developed lungs or something else. We could lose them." She said in a quiet voice.

"We could yea. But we aren't going to think about that now okay?" she nodded. I sped up as fast as I could go without getting in trouble.

We didn't talk anymore after that. It seemed neither one of us wanted to think about what could happen if one of the babies didn't make it. It would be a terrible thing to happen to these kids that already have been through so much shit in their lives.

It took us about 30 minutes to get to the hospital with the way I was driving. We parked the car and we both ran into the waiting room. Jason sees us run in and he is already standing. I hug him quick.

"Is she okay?" he looks at me with a scared expression on his face.

"I'm not sure. Leo hasn't been back to tell us anything. Will took her and Leo to a room to see what was wrong, but nobody has been over to see us." He's panicking I can see it. Annabeth notices too.

"They'll be fine. All three of them." She hugs him and that's when Kayla comes over to us.

"Hey Jacksons." She says.

"Are they okay?" I ask. Trying to sound calm for Jason but I'm freaking out.

"Thalia is currently getting ready for an emergency C-section. The babies are in places that are harming her body, and they need to be removed quickly before anything is damaged beyond repair. This is very routine, she will be fine if everything goes smoothly. The babies are our real concern." She finishes.

"What do you mean?" asked Beck who had Silena under his arm.

"They're a month and a half early. We're worried about their lungs more than anything. They are pretty big for how far they are, but we are still taking precautions."

"Is there any way I can go see her?" I asked hoping I could just wish her good luck before they cut her open.

"If we hurry but just you. Sorry mom." Annabeth nodded.

"That's okay, he can go." I kissed her head and was off. "Tell her we love her and that we can't wait to meet our grandbabies." I smiled at her and nodded.

Kayla took me down a hallway and then we turned left. There some nurses wheeling Thalia out of a room she looked up at me,

"Daddy!" she yelled. I rushed over.

"Hi baby." I say leaning over her with my hand on her head.

"They can't do this we aren't ready, they aren't ready daddy don't let them take them. Please they aren't ready."

"Shh, it's okay they won't take them. There only doing this so you are safe, those babies are sitting on some very important things you need to stay alive." She was crying. "Thalia you are going to be an amazing mommy. Everything will be fine. We love you." I said.

"I love you too. Tell Jason and mom?" I nodded.

They wheeled her away through the double doors that said STOP. I stopped. Leo rushed out of another room looking frantic and over whelmed. A nurse was waiting for him by the double doors. He stopped and looked at me. I took him in my arms and hugged him tight. Got my daughter pregnant or no he was always going to be that little boy that was raised with Piper before our eyes. This was scary for him too and no one could blame him in this moment.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered.

"What for? This isn't your fault. The babies getting in her in the first place yes them coming early no." he nodded.

"Yea okay." he said taking a deep breath.

"If it's her or the babies?" I asked.

"Her, every time." I nodded.

"Keep them safe."

"Always." The nurse motioned for him to come over to her and they were off.

I made my way back into the waiting room. I saw that Annabeth wasn't there, so I figured she went to check on everyone else. She wouldn't miss much it would probably be awhile. I went and took a seat next to Jason, I put my arm around him, and he just sobbed into my shoulder. The stress of the day catching up to him.

"They'll be fine." He reared back and looked up at me.

"You don't know that." He was mad. "You don't know anything you're not a doctor, so don't tell me if she'll be alright cause you don't know." he sobbed the last part. I pulled him aback into me. Rubbing his back and humming softly.

He was right I didn't know but I hoped. I hoped that everything would be fine, and my girl and her babies would be okay and get through this all of them in one piece. I just can't believe that at the age of 32 I'm going to be a grandpa.

 **POV Leo**

It wasn't till I was in a room changing into extra tall scrubs that I realized what was happening. Thalia and I were becoming parents. Parents. Us. It didn't help that she was having an emergency C-section or that we were so young. It was overwhelming and scary, I was freaking out but trying to keep my cool for her so she wouldn't freak even more than she already was at this point.

Percy had asked me if it was her or them. I said her. I would always pick her the twins would be fine. I could feel it I was nervous about her she was my main concern. Maybe that was stupid, but it was what I was feeling. The doctors did say that she should be fine, and it was them we should worry about with them being so little and all. But they were strong all of them they would all be fine. I had to keep telling myself that or I would break.

I finally after following the nurse for what felt like a year, I made it back to Thalia. She had her arms strapped down and a sheet that laid in front of her bump but wasn't on her chest. She looked scared and nervous and mad. She saw me and started crying.

"Leo." She whispered shaking her head. I was at her side in a blink.

"Hey mama it's okay." I whipped the tears out of her eyes.

"They can't come yet they can't." she was freaking out.

"They'll be fine you'll be fine." I wasn't sure if I was reassuring her or me more.

"They aren't ready Leo they're to small!"

"You have to breath Mama soon they'll be here, and everything will be okay."

"What if it's not? What if they don't make it? Leo you have to promise me they'll make it even if I don't."

"I can't promise that Thalia." I said. "I love them I do but I love you more and I can't live without you. All three of you are making it out of this." she was quiet for a little while.

"Go with them."

"What?"

"When there out go with them. Promise."

"Okay mama I'll go with them." I kissed her real quick.

The nurse came over and said it was time to start. They were putting Thalia all the way under for safety reasons which made this twenty times harder on me. It was just a precaution, but I was still freaking out. I wasn't really paying attention to what was happening behind the sheet I was watching Thalia the whole time. She looked so pale and seemed very uncomfortable. It was scary to see her like this not in control and at the mercy of others. I wasn't sure if I could handle leaving her to follow the twins when they finally here. It was when I heard the first cry that I looked away from the woman I loved for the first time.

"Baby A is a boy." The nurses took him. He was still crying everything was okay.

"Baby B a girl." But there was no cry.

"Why isn't she crying?" I asked as the nurses took over for the doctor. They didn't answer me. "Why isn't she crying!?" I asked again.

"Sir you need to stay calm everything's fine." Said a nurse who was assigned to me in case I passed out or something.

"Everything is not fine my baby girl is not cry- "but then she started crying. I took a breath and calmed down. Then I turned back to Thalia, kissed her head.

"They're both fine. Now they need their mama to pull through you got this Thalia I believe in you." I left with the nurses that had the twins.

It was up to Thalia to pull through she had it. Everything was fine. It would soon be her, me, and the twins in our tiny apartment living happily ever after. At least I hoped it would be all four of us.

 **-IAmHazel**


End file.
